Secret Life
by QueenAlicorn
Summary: Jimmy has had enough of Cindy's teasing and decides to create a device that will allow him to see, smell, feel and even hear what Cindy thinks throughout the day. Little does he know that Cindy is still in love with him and she has a miserable life that she has to deal with every day. Can Jimmy help Cindy, or will he become a victim?
1. Chapter 1

secret life

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron.

Chapter 1,

"Nerdtron, your father can't even walk in a straight line! He would just crash and burn in the parent's dance-a-thon." Cindy teased as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, Vortex, I hear that your parents are not even going to participate in the parent's dance-a-thon." Jimmy said, getting angry.

"Well you heard right, Nerdtron. My parents enjoy watching the other parents make fun of themselves, but if they dad enter the contest they would be awesome and win the grand prize." Cindy said with a smirk.

"Cindy!" Someone said and the voice made Cindy freeze, so Jimmy looked up and saw Libby walking over to them.

"Hey, Jimmy, tell Sheen and Carl that we say hey. Now, come on Cindy, we have some shopping to do." Libby said and without another word Cindy followed her. Jimmy stormed off and went to Carl's house.

"Did Libby really say hi?" Sheen asked with hopeful eyes. He and Libby dated for a while but she broke up with him because she felt like they were going too fast with their relationship. Granted that Sheen was still a bit obsessed with Libby and he would probably take her back in a second.

"Yes, she really said hi, but can we please get back to the fight with me and Cindy?" Jimmy said, and Cark looked over at him.

"But I don't understand, Jimmy, you and Cindy fight all the time, what's so special about this fight?" Carl asked and Jimmy shook his head.

"I don't know, it's just that we have been fighting so much lately. It wasn't that long ago that Libby was gossiping about us playing footsie in the library. And now Cindy just seems so, so angry, and it seems that she is taking it out on me." Jimmy said.

"Well, maybe Cindy is angry." Sheen suggested and Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, and why would Cindy be angry? She has parents that don't embarrass her, she is a popular girl who is friends with Libby who is another popular girl, and her parents have high paying jobs so she never has to worry about money. What would she of all people, have to be angry about?" Jimmy said.

"Oh, come on Jim. You have no idea what's going on in Cindy's life." Carl said.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like you can watch every single moment of her life." Sheen said and Jimmy rolled his eyes again.

"Technically I could send a nano-bot to spy on her." Jimmy said and Carl scoffed.

"Spying is wrong, Jimmy. Besides even if you saw what she did, that doesn't mean that you will understand what she feels or what she thinks of each situation that she has to deal with." Carl said, and Jimmy thought about this for a second.

"I think I could figure out a way around that. Thanks for the talk guys." Jimmy said as he left his friends with their usual looks of confusion. Once in the lab, he walked over to his computer.

"Goddard, come here boy." He called to his loyal mechanical pup who rushed over.

"Goddard, I want you to unlock all of the video footage you have involving Cindy Vortex." Jimmy said as he plugged Goddard into the computer. Once uploaded to the computer he focused the images in on Cindy's face.

"Soon we should be able to have facial recognition for every emotion that Cindy possesses." Jimmy said and Goddard barked.

"Now for the brainwaves." Jimmy said as he walked over to the Neutron voice synthesizer, which made Goddard whine.

"It's ok boy, I am not doing what I did last time. I really don't want to be a girl again. I am just taking the synthesizer to give to some microscopic robots so that I will be able to record what Cindy thinks and transfers the information here. Once the facial recognition is complete, I will be able to record what Cindy feels throughout the day." Jimmy stated. Jimmy and Goddard worked in the lab for several hours before he was interrupted from his work.

"Eureka, Goddard!" Jimmy shouted as he held up the full body suit.

"Ha, ha. Now I will be able to get as much dirt on Cindy Vortex as I want. But I should ensure that I am only getting Cindy's thoughts and feelings so I should get some of her DNA for the scanners of the bots and the hologram machine." Jimmy said as he placed the suit beside a bubble-like dome.

"How will you get Cindy's DNA?" Goddard's robotic voice asked and Jimmy smiled, but before he could answer, his mother's voice echoed throughout the lab.

"Jimmy, don't forget that we are going to the Vortex's for dinner since your father is working with Sasha and her publishing company." She reminded him.

"That's how Goddard. I will go over to Cindy's place and get some DNA off her hair brush or her fork, and it will be enough to focus the machine on her thoughts and feelings." Jimmy said as he threw off his lab coat and walked outside. He was almost to the house when Goddard ran in front of him and made him stop walking.

"What is it boy?" Jimmy asked and Goddard opened his communication screen.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this invention?" The robotic voice asked.

"Goddard, I am sick of Cindy bulling me all the time. She mocks my mistakes, my inventions, my family, and everything else in my life. It's time to level the playing field and dig out some of Cindy's skeletons, so that for once, Jimmy Neutron will finally get the upper hand against Cindy Vortex." Jimmy said crossing his arms.

"But that is an invasion of her privacy." Goddard said and Jimmy rolled his eyes for the third time that day.

"Well maybe it's time for her privacy to be invaded. No one is perfect and yet Cindy seems to think that she is perfect. She should get knocked down a few pegs." Jimmy said and Goddard whined.

"But what if you see something that you don't want to see?" Goddard asked.

"Well that is a risk that I am willing to make. Now be a good boy and head to your charging station." Jimmy finally ordered and the mechanical dog obeyed.

Jimmy was getting frustrated that man's best friend and his best friend were basically taking Cindy's side. I mean sure they were still friends to some degree, but ever since Libby and Sheen broke up, the girls have been drifting away from the boys. Actually now that he thinks about it, Cindy and him have been acting more like enemies ever since that day.

Perhaps Libby explained why she broke up with Sheen and that's why Cindy has become more angry and hostile towards him. That must be the reason for Cindy's sudden behavior change. But Libby was still kind to Sheen, so maybe Cindy just holds grudges. All in all, Jimmy would find out the answer soon.


	2. Chapter 2

secret life

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron

Chapter 2,

The Neutrons rang the Vortex's bell at exactly 7:30 and the door immediately swung open to reveal a butler.

"Welcome, neighbors to the Vortex's home. If the parents will follow me, then I will take you to Mr. and Mrs. Vortex, and the boy can wait here by the door so that I can accompany him to Miss Vortex." The butler said before walking away with Jimmy's parents following him.

Jimmy looked around at the expensive décor and scoffed at the thought that Cindy could be unhappy or embarrassed by her life. Her house was basically a secret mansion. The wooden floors were replaced with marble flooring, the staircase and railing appeared to be made out of glass, and every door that he saw had a crystal doorknob. Who could possibly be embarrassed to be a Vortex?

"Ow!" Jimmy heard a woman scream.

"Cindy?" He asked as he tried to figure out where the noise came from. Judging by the echo pattern and the volume, he had determined that Cindy was down the right corridor approximately twenty feet away. Jimmy started to walk to the door but then he remembered that the butler asked him to remain near the front door. He rolled his eyes, scoffed, and started to walk anyways. After all, what on earth could a butler do? Jimmy carefully placed his ear against the tall Redwood door and listened.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

"I'll be better."

"You haven't been practicing enough piano. That is why you are not getting this piece down. You need to play faster and smoother to impress the judges at the tri-state competition."

"I know"

"If you know this, then you want to fail, for you do not practice enough."

"Yes, Helga."

Jimmy pulled his head away and wondered how Cindy could have hurt herself from playing the piano.

"Sir, I must ask you to step away from the door." The butler said as he grabbed Jimmy's shoulder and dragged him away.

"Hey, you can't do that." Jimmy complained and the butler looked at him.

"Boy, I could do a lot worse, trust me." He said before letting go of Jimmy, who rubbed his shoulder.

"Your the science boy across the street, Jimmy is it? Well, Jimmy you are a smart boy, but tell me, how good are you at observing?" The butler asked and Jimmy smiled.

"Sir, I am a scientist, I observe the whole world." He said and the butler scoffed.

"You observe the whole world? Then tell me, dear boy, what can you learn about me just by what you observe?" The butler asked and Jimmy thought that this was an odd request.

"Ok, well your upset, I am most likely the cause. You think that I am an idiot despite my genius success. You're loyal to the Vortex's because you wouldn't be doing this little act-" Jimmy stopped when the butler rose his hand.

"That's little stuff. Yes, I am upset that you were spying on Miss Vortex; yes, I think you are being stupid and it's ridiculous for you to be stupid when you are so smart; and yes I am loyal to the Vortex family. All this is true, but it is minor observations. Do you want to know what I can learn from you right now?" He asked and Jimmy grinned.

"Go ahead, Mr. Observer." Jimmy challenged.

"You think that no one can outsmart you which makes you cocky and opened to failure. You talk to people with your back straight, your chest out and your head slightly tilted up which suggests that you were once short and now that you are taller you enjoy having a little bit of superiority and/or dominance over people. The middle of your shirt is slightly dirty and faded which suggests that you wear jackets often, but since you're a scientist, you probably wear a scientist's coat and often forget to button it up. You are skinny but your arms are slightly built, which suggests that you occasionally work out to impress girls but your work still comes first. Your shoelaces look practically brand new, but the aglets are scratched up, which means that you are either using a lot of hand sanitizer or, being a scientist, you probably have some device or machine that ties your laces for you. Oh, and your an only child which explains why you are always creating things to impress your friends and show off your smarts." The butler paused to cross his arms.

"And you probably care or are curious by Cindy, which is why you were spying on her. So, how close am I boy? Tell me." He said and Jimmy didn't know what to say.

"I don't invent things to impress my friends. And I wasn't spying on Cindy. I heard someone say 'ow' and I followed the noise." Jimmy said and the butler's expressions softened.

"How many times did you hear the word 'ow'?" He asked.

"Only once." Jimmy said confused and the butler walked away from him, to the door where Cindy was, entered, and shut the door. Jimmy heard some muffled arguing and soon Cindy left the room.

She was still wearing khaki pants and the long-sleeved green shirt from earlier but now she was wearing black gloves. The gloves were thin and went up her sleeve, which told Jimmy that it was the type of gloves that rich people wore to parties, or the gloves that classic Disney princesses wore. Cindy didn't see him at first, but when she looked up, she instantly glared and walked over to him.

"It's hard to believe our parents are actually working together, Neutron." Cindy said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I know. Though it seems a bit ridiculous that we are actually having dinner when this could have been done in the work place." Jimmy said and Cindy shrugged.

"Mom likes to invite business associates over for dinner when she is working with them. She may not even talk about advertisement but it's good for her and her business to have a hands-on approach to stuff like this." Cindy explained and Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"But doesn't it seem counterproductive for her to invite people over and not talk about advertisement?" Jimmy asked and Cindy smiled.

"It's all business despite the fact that she may not talk about advertisement with customers when she invites them over. If you are likeable then people will become repeat-customers." Cindy said.

"Ok, I see the logic, but what else could our folks talk about besides advertisement?" Jimmy asked and Cindy laughed.

"My parents planned this night to the T. Mom is going to talk to your dad about ducks, while dad takes your mom to the masseuse who will give them foot rubs and they will talk about the difficulties of raising a child who is smarter than the average student. Then we will have dinner and talk about simple stuff like Jet Fusion movies, then afterwards we will go out to the patio and we will have a pie fest. We have roughly fifty different flavors of pie and we will judge them by taste, smell, etc. and your parents get to take recipe cards for their favorite three, but mom says that if they like a lot then they might be able to get away with 5 recipe cards. Then you will be able to take some leftover dessert and leave while we wave goodbye." Cindy said in a slightly proud voice.

"Dang, sounds like your parents planned for a lot. I didn't hear what we were suppose to do though." Jimmy observed.

"They said as long as I kept you busy and stay out of their way then they didn't care what we did." Cindy explained.

"Ok, well how much time do we have?" He asked.

"Well, mom and dad said that they needed at least forty-five minutes alone with the parents, but I bet it will be closer to an hour." Cindy said and Jimmy nodded.

"Ok, so what is there to do around here?" He asked while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, mom bought a Ping-Pong table. Apparently the last customer was a big nut for it, but no one has gone near it for a week so we could play it." Cindy suggested and Jimmy smiled.

"Ok, you're on Vortex." He said as they started to walk down the hall. Jimmy felt something in his pocket and pulled out a piece of chewing gum.

"Hey, Cindy, want some gum?" Jimmy asked and Cindy looked at him.

"More experimental gum? What's it suppose to do, make me grow wings and fly?" Cindy said and Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"I didn't make this, it was bought at a store." He said and Cindy eyed him.

"How do I know that?" She asked and Jimmy laughed.

"You're so paranoid." Jimmy said. Then he unwrapped the gum, tore off a piece, put it in his mouth and started to chew. After a moment, Cindy took the gum.

"Thanks, Neutron." She said before popping it into her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron

Chapter 3,

Once at the ping-pong table the two children realized that they didn't know the rules for ping-pong. So they decided to just hit the ball as frequently as possible. Though Cindy dropped the paddle more then once because of her smooth, silky gloves.

"You do realize that there must be some rule against dropping the paddle." Jimmy said and Cindy smiled.

"Your just jealous because I get the ball past you so many time." Cindy stated.

"Hey, three times is natural in a game like this. Why don't you just take your gloves off?" Jimmy asked and for a brief second he thought that he saw a look of pure fear on her face, but then she laughed.

"Please, Neutron. These gloves are the only thing that's keeping this game fair." She said and Jimmy rolled his eyes and gave her a scowl.

"In your dreams, Vortex. Ready?" Jimmy said as he lifted the paddle and the ball/ Cindy gave Jimmy a competative grin and rose her paddle as is it were a dangerous sword.

"Ready."

They played a couple more rounds before the butler brought them a tray of diet purple flurp and apple slices. They ate and Jimmy noticed how the butler glared at him as he set the tray down and put a classical CD in the stereo system.

 _I wonder why ther butler cares if I am observant or not? Does he simply want me to see that he is protective of Cindy, or does he have a deeper meaning to his comment? It is illogical to think that he wants me to observe Cindy and her behavior. Long ago, or so it sems, Cindy and I may have been on our way to a loving relationship, but that was completely derailed when Sheen and Libby broke up. THough now that I think about it she did start acting different before their breakup. I was so preoccupied with fixing my time machine, which Sheen cut in half with my laser pe, that I hardly noticed at the time._

Jimmy thought in silence as he ate a couple of apple and it was then that he saw that Cindy was eating her apples with a tiny fork and had a paper towel in her hand as she held her purple flurp can. It was obvious that she was doing this so that her gloves would not get dirty but Jimmy could not understand why she simply didn't remove her gloves.

"Cindy. Could you come here for a moment, I need your assistence." The butler asked and Cindy quickly set down her snack and followed him into the next room. Jimmy watched her go and then looked at where she had once been and Jimmy saw a piece of chewed up gum and he smiled. He carefully picked up the gum with a set of tweezers and put it in a plastic bag.

As soon as the Neutrons returned home, Mr. and Mrs. Neutron put up the extra pie and went to bed and Jimmy went straight to the lab.

"Oh, Goddard this is going to be the sweetest of all comebacks. Just think of the things that people do when they are completely alone, and I will have complete access to Cindy's life. Listen to me, I'm all giddy with excitement." Jimmy said as he started to sync the suit and machine to Cindy's DNA.

"Now the problem of getting the Microbots all over Cindy so that I can recieve signals from each and every nerve point on her body. How do you think I should do that boy?" Jimmy asked Goddard, who was curled up in the corner trying to ignore him, but he rose his head to show that he heard him and then curled back up again.

 _Man he's acting as if this invention is the monster and I am Dr. Frankenstein._ Jimmy thought annoyed.

"Let's see make-up isn't enough coverage. Perfume is more, but not enough and is easily shared. Perhaps if Cindy were swimming in her pool I could easily do this, but she will not go swimming by the time we have school tomorrow, so what is a genius to do?" Jimmy thought outloud and he flipped through the different video footage until he landed on the street camera which had Cindy's house on it.

"Wait, what was that?" He said when he noticed something in the window. He backed up the video and zoomed in on the window that turned out to be Cindy's bedroom. There she stood, in a bathrobe, and it appeared that she was staring at Jimmy's house, but then she removed her hair-tie and walked away from the window.

"A shower! She's going to take a shower! Man that is perfect. Goddard I will have you take the Microbots and mist them on Cindy while she showers. Applacation should only take a few minutes and the Microbots should all be settled in the morning." Jimmy said as he held a powdered substance to the dog's face, which made Goddard whine.

"Come on, boy you have been disobedient all day, do I ned to update your programming? Jimmy said in a warning tone and the dog stood up and opened his mouth. Jimmy poured the Microbots and Goddard flew to Cindy's house and invaded their ventalation system. He quickly found Cindy's shower and removed the vent but froze when he saw the girl.

"Goddard start spraying." Jimmy said to the dog's brain and Godard shook his head.

"What do you mean, no? Start spraying, now." Jimmy said and Goddard whined again, but quietly.

"Goddard, OBEY!" Jimmy screamed as he nearly broke the butom to the communicator.

 _Why is he so against this? He knows the things that Cindy has done to me in the past and yet he can not understand the logic of leveling the playing field. Cindy lowered the playing field in ping-pong with gloves, and now I'm evening the playing field of life with Microbots._

Jimmy thought as the mechanical pooch reluctantly sprayed the unsuspecting girl. Jimmy watched his scren to see the percent of Microbots that were at their designated locations.

8%... 17%... 30%...

And Jimmy smiled as his dog returned home.

"I got you Cindy Vortex." He whispered to himself and Goddard decided to power down for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

secret life

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or its characters.

Chapter 4,

"You did what?" Sheen asked and Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Sheen, I really should thank you and Carl. If it wasn't for you two, I may not have even thought about this particular project. Because honestly who knows more dirt on Cindy Vortex then Cindy herself." Jimmy said and Carl shook his head.

"I don't know Jim, I'm pretty sure we wanted you to respect her privacy." Carl said and Jimmy laughed.

"All is fair in love and war." He simply said and Sheen shrugged.

"So how do you know if it even worked?" He asked and Jimmy smiled.

"I got up early, which was pretty easy since I was too excited to sleep. Anyways, I remember Cindy telling me that she got up for school pretty early so that she can have breakfast with her parents before they go off to work. So I put on the suit and I turned it on, suddenly I'm standing in Cindy's room. I don't have any control of what I see or what she does, but I didn't expect to. I'm getting a little off track. The picked up a hair brush and her mom called her, but she wasn't expecting it so she dropped the hair brush on her foot. I could actually feel her shock and feel a hair brush fall on my foot. It's actually pretty amazing. Almost like being a part of a dream." Jimmy explained with pure pride.

"And you sprayed robots on her body when she was in the shower?" Sheen asked.

"Yep, it was too perfect." Jimmy said.

"So you saw her naked?" Carl asked and Jimmy blushed a little.

"Actually no, Goddard's screen was showing thermal heat not actual footage." He said before clearing his throat.

"Oh, ok, that's good because you probably don't need to see her like that." Carl said in relief.

"Like I said before, 'all is fair in love and war'. Beside if I had seen Cindy in that state, it's not like I was doing this to be a pervert. It was in the name of scientific revenge." Jimmy said and Sheen gasped.

"Oh, It's Libby, I'm gonna go say hi." He said before chasing after her.

"There he goes again, Jim. You know, after you do you revenge thing, maybe you can do something to fix Sheen's head and make him less Libby-crazy?" Carl suggested.

"If I could alter people's opinions don't you think that I would have done that years ago?" Jimmy asked and Carl laughed.

"Yeah, I see your point, Jim. I guess I better go find Sheen before something happens to him." Carl said right as they entered the doors to their school.

Jimmy shook his head and smiled. He really loved how silly his friends could be at times. But then out of the corner of his eye, he sees Cindy approaching the school, and he noticed that she was wearing a pair of short gloves and he blinked.

 _Again with this? Since when does Cindy add gloves to her wardrobe?_

Cindy was carrying a binder but she was looking down at a book in her hands. Jimmy decided that the book must be for class since his knowledge of Cindy told him that Cindy preferred active hobbies. She looked really calm as she read. She basically showed no emotion, except he noticed that she had curved the left end of her lips up to form the smallest slanted smile in the world. This smile only lasted three or four seconds before disappearing. Cindy hadn't even noticed when she passed Jimmy. She didn't notice the notebook fall out of her binder. And she was so focused on reading that she almost past her locker. Jimmy sighed and decided to pick up the notebook before someone stepped upon it.

He rolled his eyes as he stared at the oblivious girl. Her golden hair tied with a purple hair-tie, and her crystal clear green eyes so full of logic and understanding, and her lips full of it's natural pink coloring. Seeing her like this reminded him of their time in the island. Life was pretty simple then. Just her and him against the world. Before they left, she tried to get him to stay there with her. Of course he decided to come home, and they started fighting again.

He looked down at the notebook in his hands. This notebook had some wear and tear and he found this confusing because Cindy's notebooks always looked brand new. He couldn't help but wonder what was inside it. For a split second he felt like he shouldn't open it because this was probably private, but then realized that was a ridiculous emotion to have considering his current project.

He looked up at Cindy and she looked at her watch and closed her book and began putting things away. He realized that she will notice this notebook missing and he panicked. The next thing he knew he was in a stall in the boys bathroom, hugging the notebook against his chest so tightly that it could have been his own skin. His heart raced as he wondered why he came in here.

With a sigh he realized that there was no turning back. So he opened the notebook to the first page and began to read.

 **\- Chapter one. I look around at the people I know, and I wonder how much I actually know about them. Because even if you think you know someone, you will hear them say or do something that you wouldn't expect. For example, you could have a sweet and extremely kind friend but then you'll notice that they have a dark side that you never knew existed. But then again, darkness lives in everyone. Even those people that work in a lab and are so obsessed with their work that they ignore every living thing around them. My name is Cathy and I am just your average high school girl, but this is not my story. This story is about a dear friend of mine, named Laura. For something has happened to her and she is no longer herself.-**

The warning bell rang and Jimmy shut the book. This was just a story, nothing real or even that clever. It was obvious that Cathy was Cindy and Laura was Libby. Granted there was no actual reason that Jimmy knew of, that could make Cindy write a whole story about Libby. Jimmy sighed and rushed off to class.


	5. Chapter 5

secret life

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's character's

Chapter 5,

"Hey, Cindy." Jimmy said when he saw her sitting at her desk.

"What do you want Nerdtron?" She asked and Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"This has your name inside it, you must have dropped it." Jimmy said as he handed her the notebook and Cindy's eyes widened.

"Huh, ok Neutron. Thanks." She said grabbing it, and Jimmy walked over to his desk. When he sat down he saw Libby staring at him so he gave her a small wave and she turned towards the board. Jimmy thought that it was strange that Libby didn't smile at him and wave back.

"Well, hello children." Miss Fowl said happily and a few scattered voices answered her.

"Now I know that we are going to have a four day weekend but it's that time for another book report." Miss Fowl announced and students groaned.

"Yes, yes, I know. You don't like to have a project like this, but I decided that we were going to try something different. For this project, you will take a book that you have already read and-" Miss Fowl was interrupted by a gleeful cry.

"Like I was saying, you will take a book that you have already read and you will compare and contrast your story with your partner's story. And you will make a diorama of what your stories have in common." She finished and Jimmy rose his hand.

"Yes, Jimmy?" She asked.

"Miss. Fowl, what is the point of this assignment? There doesn't seem to be a point to comparing two stories such as Dracula and Moby Dick." Jimmy asked and he heard Sheen and Carl stifle their laughter.

"Ah, Jimmy. Life will always have joy, pain, sadness, conflict, suffering, love, and even death. Life is the commonality of every story. The comparisons may not be perfect, but life is messy and complicated. And even though there is a chance that several of you will finish this up in one day, or leave it to the last second, that's basically the message. Life is more then school, or how well you know textbooks. English explores all aspects of life and helps us to understand others in a simply and yet immersive way. That's the point of this assignment." Miss Fowl explained and then Cindy rose her hand.

"Yes, Cindy?" She said.

"Well, Miss. Fowl, if several people are going to do this in one day, then is there any extra credit that they could do for this assignment?" She asked and Miss. Fowl smiled.

"Well, I was thinking of some extra credit. Extra credit will be for anyone who brings in a short story that combines both tales. If we have enough then we can take a day or two to listen to the stories." She said and a quiet murmur fell on the children in the classroom. Doing a little extra writing to get a one, possibly two free classes is probably worth it.

"Well, class let's go ahead and make a list of what everyone is doing their report on and then after you all return from your lunch break, I will tell you who you will be working with."

They discussed different titles for about half an hour before they moved on to the real lesson. Granted Jimmy didn't really need to discuss the language used in Beowolf, and the translation of that language, and how culture effected the story before it was finally written down. After all he was a scientist looking forward to making a better future, so he shouldn't really focus on the barbaric future they had already left behind. Jimmy found himself staring at the section of story that they were discussing today and he felt... off. He glanced around him and observed the students around him.

Nick was staring at his phone, texting who knows. Carl was mumbling under his breath as he took notes, like he always did. Sheen looked as if his brain was about to burst, but he probably didn't was to show his struggle to Libby. Libby was whispering to Cindy and Cindy didn't really look that comfortable. Jimmy blinked and rose an eyebrow at this. Libby's had a smile on her face that Jimmy didn't recognize.

 _Oh, if only I wasn't sitting so far behind them. Then I could hear what they are saying, and possibly see Cindy's reaction to them. Oh, well, I will know her reaction when I get home, so I guess it doesn't matter._

The lunch bell rang and everyone rushed out, and Jimmy smiled. Being trapped in a room, with a language you couldn't quite understand, can be frustrating. With a shrug Jimmy stood up and walked to the door and saw Cindy and Libby at Cindy's locker, and they both had smiles on their faces. Cindy turned her back to Jimmy and opened her locker and a little white note fell out of it. Cindy picked up the note and read it, then Libby looked at the note and looked frustrated. She angrily said something to Cindy and Cindy looked like she was defending herself. Libby walked off and Jimmy walked over to Cindy.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jimmy asked and Cindy whipped around, glaring at him with her glossy eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and Jimmy took a step back.

"What? It looked like you and Libby had a small fight." He quickly said.

"What, Nerdtron? Now your stalking me like some creep-a-zoid? What the fuck?" Cindy said and so much rage rushed into Jimmy's brain. Jimmy grabbed Cindy's arms and pushed her against the locker.

"What the hell happened to you?" He nearly shouted and, realizing what he was doing, he immediately let her go.

"You use to trust me, and love me, and care about my opinion, and you know, it sucks that you changed. And I wish that you would just... Tell me, or something?" Jimmy said and he looked away because he was getting emotional.

"I don't know what your talking about, Jimmy." Cindy said crossing her arms.

"Oh?" Jimmy said looking at her again.

"You're talking crazy, Jimmy. Besides, my life is my life, and you don't..." Cindy blushed and Jimmy looked behind him and he saw Libby talking to a couple of girls from their class.

"What are you staring at?" Jimmy asked and when he looked back Cindy actually looked scared.

"I've got to go." Cindy said, rushing off.

"You can't leave, we are fighting." Jimmy said but Cindy didn't stop. Jimmy rolled his eyes and saw that she had left her locker a little opened and Jimmy sighed at Cindy's forgetfulness. He closed the locker right as Libby and her friends walked past him. Annoyed, Jimmy decided to just walk to the lunch room and forget, for a moment, that Cindy even existed.


	6. Chapter 6

secret life

Disclaimer:I do not own Jimmy neutron or it's character. I do not own the books mentioned in this chapter. I do not own the song 'Lime in the Coconut'.

Chapter 6,

"I can't believe that Mrs. Fowl paired me up with Cindy. You think she would keep us as far away from each other as much as possible." Jimmy said annoyed.

"Mrs. Fowl is the most brilliant teacher in the whole wide world." Sheen said dreamily and Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Your just thinking that because Mrs. Fowl paired you up with Libby." Jimmy sighed and Sheen sighed happily.

"Well, come on Jim, the stories you and Cindy chose could really work together." Carl said.

"If you say so, but I've never read Pride and Prejudice. So it's a little difficult for me to imagine the great Dracula get destroyed by a run of the mill love story." Jimmy said.

"But, Jimmy, isn't Dracula kind of a love story?" Carl asked and Jimmy hesitated.

"Well, I suppose that it is, technically speaking, but it's mostly a classic horror tale." He admitted.

"I can't wait to write a story between the world's of Ultralord's Paradise and Lord of the Flies." Sheen said and Jimmy scoffed.

"Yeah, well, I got the best combo out of the whole class. Mixing The Ugly Princess and the Wise Fool with The Hobbit should be a piece of cake." Carl bragged and Jimmy stared at him.

"Yeah lucky you, and I bet your happiness has nothing to due to the fact that your paired with Betty Quinlan." Jimmy said and Carl shrugged.

"You know Jim, I know you use to like her and everything, but I really don't think I have a chance, so I'm not gonna try to work to be her boyfriend." Carl said and Jimmy blinked.

"What? So your not excited about working with her?" Jimmy asked and Carl shrugged again.

"Well, I mean, she's a good writer, so yeah." Carl said and Jimmy smiled.

"Your really not excited about working with the hottest girl in school? Just a good writer." Jimmy asked.

"Girls are more then there looks." Carl said and Jimmy laughed.

"I can't believe your mind sometimes, Carl." Jimmy said and Carl blinked.

"Should I ask?" He asked and Jimmy shrugged.

"Well, it's just most males at our age find attractive women to be the cream of the crop. Unless you have a superior mind that allows you to remember that beauty isn't the most important quality." Jimmy said and Carl decided to drop the subject.

Back inside Jimmy's lab, Jimmy stared at his new device. He was thinking about his encounter with Cindy at her locker and he was almost afraid to enter it. He wasn't sure that he would want to see what he looked like. So full of anger and fury, not to mention the physical aspect. He sighed and put on the suit. He noticed that the machine was still set to this morning and decided that this was the perfect place to start. He stepped inside and activated the machine.

 **"Stupid hairbrush." Cindy said as she kicked the brush under her bed.**

 **"Cindy, darling, where are you?" Her mother Sasha asked and Cindy looked over at the clock and it said 5:30.**

 **"Coming, mother." Cindy called and walked down the steps.**

 **"Really, darling, isn't it bad enough that your father and I have to go to work this early, the least you can do is to eat breakfast with us, like a civilized family does." Sasha said and Cindy nodded.**

 **"Yes, Mother. Sorry, Mother." Cindy said and she sat down at the table.**

 **"Don't tell me that your wearing that to school?" Her father, Adam, asked and Cindy looked down at her red, long-sleeved shirt and boot-cut jeans.**

 **"If you don't approve, then I can change after breakfast." Cindy replied and Adam shook his head.**

 **"Honestly, Cindy, how will you ever get a boyfriend? You should put on that black laced shirt with the pale blue undershirt. Perhaps your butterfly skirt or a pair of skinny jeans can go with that. Dressed like that and you'll get a boyfriend and get married before you go off to college." Adam said and Cindy stared down at her empty plate.**

 **"Dear, must you have so much faith in her. She should be able to dress however she likes, since she doesn't turn heads. Perhaps we should look for an alternative." Sasha suggested and Adam sighed loudly.**

 **"For the last time, Sasha, you can't force Cindy to be a lesbian. If she doesn't like girls, then she doesn't have to date girls." Adam said and the butler came forward and placed three plates that had a big, white, jiggly, square on it.**

 **"Adam, Tofu again?" Sasha complained and Adam nodded.**

 **"We both agree that we want Cindy to be a winner, and the healthiest thing you can eat is tofu, so yes." Adam explained and Sasha sighed.**

 **"Well, if we ever want her to be a grand catch, I suppose that some sacrifices are necessary." Sasha said and Adam smiled.**

 **"Well, Sasha, how do you think we did last night, with those people?" Adam said.**

 **"Oh, yes them. Those people were extremely easy to bag. Say, darling, what were those people called again?" Sasha asked.**

 **"They were the Neutrons. They live across the street from us." Cindy said before returning to her portion of tofu.**

 **"Ah, right, them. The Neutrons were some of the simplest clients that I have ever had over. I mean take the father for instance. All you have to do to distract him is to let him look at pictures of ducks. " Sasha said and Adam laughed.**

 **"And that mother. She acts like she has never gotten a massage before. She looked as if she could have fallen asleep after ten whole minutes." Adam said and then he turned to Cindy.  
**

 **"I'm hoping that all went well with the child." Adam said and Cindy nodded.**

 **"Well what did the two of you do?" Sasha said and Cindy swallowed.**

 **"Just played around. Nothing special." She said and Adam smiled.**

 **"Well, ok, but if you pop out a child nine months from now then let me just say 'job well done'." Adam said and Cindy's face heated up.**

 **"I agree, plus if she does get pregnant then perhaps we could sell the child off. I do have a client that want a child but her and her husband are sterile." Sasha thought out loud.**

 **"I remember them. And it sounds brilliant, but wouldn't they like a child that had their skin color?" Adam asked and Sasha smiled.**

 **"Wrong couple. I am talking about the couple who wrote children's books, not the couple that managed rock bands." Sasha clarified and Adam nodded.**

 **"OH, right. They would be perfect to raise Cindy's baby." Adam said.**

 **"Well, we don't even know if our darling is pregnant." Sasha said.**

 **"True, let's give it two months and if she still seems normal, then we will give up hope." Adam said and then the clock stuck 6:00 and both parents stood up.**

 **"Good Bye darling." Sasha said.**

 **"We will be gone until late tonight, so don't try to get a hold of us." Adam said and together they grabbed their suitcases, walked out the door, got into separate cars and left in two different directions.**

 **"Would you like some real breakfast, Cindy?" The butler, Jack, asked and Cindy shrugged.**

 **"Oh, come now, baby girl." Jack said as he walked up to her.**

 **"You don't have to be at school for a while, so how about we put on our aprons and make some pancakes?" Jack said and Cindy looked up at him.**

 **"You have a good chance of convincing me to make bacon?" Jack said in a sing-song tone and Cindy started to smile.**

 **"Ok, can we listen to music to?" Cindy asked as Jack stood up.**

 **"Of course. Anything for the queen of this castle." He said and he started the song 'lime in the coconut'**

 **"Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime. His sister had another one she paid it for the lime." Jack sang in a way to make Cindy laugh and it worked. Cindy smiled and stood up.**

 **"She put the lime in the coconut, she drank 'em bot' up. She put the lime in the coconut, she drank 'em bot' up." She said walking over to Jack and he pulled the batter out of the pantry.**

 **"She put the lime in the coconut, she drank 'em bot' up. She put the lime in the coconut, she call the doctor, woke 'I'm up." They sang together and then Cindy giggled.**

"Jimmy!" Jimmy froze the program.

"Yes?" He said as soon as he exited the hologram machine.

"It's getting close to the parent dance-a-thon. If your not ready then you need to hurry up and get dressed." She said and Jimmy nodded.

"Yes, mom. Sorry, mom." He said quickly.

"Ok, sweetie, don't take too long." She said and Jimmy sat down heavily unto his chair and took several deep breaths.

"Why did you say 'Yes, mom. Sorry, mom.'?" Goddard asked and Jimmy blinked.

"I didn't really say that. Did I?" He asked and Goddard nodded. Jimmy paused and looked at the machine. Being in the machine made it hard for him to remember that he wasn't Cindy. It would take forever to relive Cindy's life if he kept having these distractions. What he needed was a way to live her live without interrupting his. At that moment he noticed his time machine, and he blinked.

 _Of course. I can get a full night's sleep, then in the morning I can go back in time so that I can live Cindy's life at night._ He smiled at his realization.


	7. Chapter 7

secret life

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 7,

The Neutrons walked into the gym and Hugh gasped.

"Oh look Sugar-bugger, they have the refreshment table ready and they have pie." Hugh said and he ran off. Jimmy's mother sighed and followed him and Jimmy was left alone. Jimmy looked around and saw several people sitting on the bleachers. He looked around for Carl and his parents, but the dance was doing better than anticipated. It was as packed as a cage of white mice.

"Wow, what a turnout." Their principal said.

"Well, hey there, everybody. As you all know this is the parents dance-a-thon to help raise money to help our Anti-bullying program. The selected parents who will be dancing tonight are being supported by several locals sponsors and earlier I received an email that states that the county will also be donating $10 to each parent for each hour they dance. The dance will last eight hours, at which point the parents have a one hour window to take their children home and put them to bed. After they return, the parents can dance for three or four hours. The winner of the dance-a-thon will win a year-long family pass to Retroland." He finished and everyone cheered. Jimmy smiled when he heard the sound of wheezing behind him.

"Oh, hey Jim." Carl said when he saw Jimmy walking towards him.

"Hey, there Carl. Are your parents ready for the dance?" He asked and Carl snorted.

"More then ready, Jimmy, I got a good feeling that those Retroland tickets are ours. Either that or it's just my lunch." Carl said, suddenly unsure of his body.

"Well, I guess that I should say, 'May the best parents win'." Jimmy said and Carl shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose. So did you spend some more time on that 'Cindy Stalking Machine'?" Carl asked and Jimmy blushed a little.

"Please don't call it that." Jimmy requested and Carl smiled.

"Well, as far as I know you haven't really named this little project of yours, so what else am I suppose to call it?" Carl asked and Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Well anything is better then 'Cindy Stalking Machine'. That makes me feel like some sort of... pervert." Jimmy said and Carl laughed.

"Whatever. What you do in your spare time is your business not mine." Carl said and Jimmy blinked. This didn't necessarily sounded like something Carl would say, and yet he is the one that's saying it.

"So you don't want me to answer the question?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh, what question?" Carl asked and Jimmy sighed. That sounded more like Carl.

"What I learned about Cindy, buddy, that question." Jimmy reminded him.

"Oh, right, well did it work so far?" Carl asked and Jimmy was actually confused.

"I told you and Sheen that the machine worked this morning." Jimmy said and Carl smiled.

"I meant did you find the dirt you wanted to find?" Carl explained and Jimmy nodded lightly in realization.

"Well, I suppose that I did find information that could hurt Cindy, but not information that I can spread around school like regular gossip." Jimmy said.

"OK, folks, it's almost 3 o'clock, so the parents involved can start warming up. Children don't be afraid to go to the cafeteria for some fun carnival games. Otherwise buy a snack, grab a drink, and take a seat." The principal said and the crowd started to scatter.

"Want to go get some Purple Flurp?" Jimmy asked and Carl nodded. They walked over to the concession stand and they saw Sheen.

"I didn't realize that you were gonna be here Sheen." Jimmy said and Sheen smiled.

"Dad volunteered to do this, and Libby was gonna be here tonight and I thought that I could help my dad out of the goodness of my heart." Sheen said and Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"You sure sound like a pretty selfless person." Jimmy said and Sheen nodded.

"Yeah, I am. So what are you guys getting?" Sheen asked.

"Two cups of Purple Flurp." Carl said and Sheen looked down at the piece of paper in his hands.

"Ok, one cup of Purple Flurp is fifty dollars so two is double that." Sheen said and Jimmy rose an eyebrow at him.

"I can't afford that." Carl said. As he started to walk away, Jimmy grabbed the back of his collar and brought him back.

"Sheen, are you sure that says fifty dollars." Jimmy asked and Sheen looked at the paper again.

"Well, yeah. It has the number, fifty and the symbol, so it's fifty dollars." Sheen said and Jimmy took the paper from him.

"Sheen that symbol signifies cents not dollars." Jimmy said and Sheen paused.

"I have sense." Sheen complained and Jimmy sighed.

"No, I mean the soda is fifty cents each, not fifty dollars." Jimmy explained and Sheen took the paper back.

"Oh, I guess that other symbol is the dollar sign. I'm glad that you guys are my first customers." Sheen said and Jimmy chuckled slightly.

"Where is your dad?" Jimmy asked.

"He is either getting more muffins or get more loving. I wasn't really paying attention, because I was staring at Libby." Sheen said then he waved. Jimmy turned and saw Libby talking to Nick, but she waved to Sheen anyways.

"They look like they are having a meaningful conversation." Carl said and Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah, Sheen. Just don't get your hopes up because for all we know, they could be dating." Jimmy said and Sheen stared at his two best friends.

"What, Libby wouldn't date a guy like Nick. I mean he's not even her type." Sheen said and Carl looked at Jimmy.

"What do you think is Libby's type?" Jimmy asked and Sheen gave a small shrug.

"Well, I'm her type." Sheen said and Jimmy forced a smile.

"Well if you say so." Jimmy said and He looked over a Libby and Nick. They did look as if they were deep in thought, but that didn't necessarily mean that they were romantic thoughts. Since Libby was here at the dance, and he saw Cindy's parents telling her they were working late tonight, he wondered what Cindy was doing at that particular moment in time. With a furrowed brow, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and opened up his contacts. He saw that he still had Cindy's number. He wondered if he should text her. He hasn't texted her in so long, and after their last encounter, he wouldn't know if she would even respond to him.

 _But, I guess I will never know unless I just go ahead and text her._


	8. Chapter 8

secret life

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's character's.

Chapter 8,

Jimmy's alarm sounded and Jimmy launched out of bed. Saturday night, and he is walking up at 8 to spend a few hours in the hologram machine.

"Goddard, wake mode." He said out loud and Goddard lifted his head and barked. Jimmy hurried up and got dressed before going down to the lab. He smiled as the smell of sterilized equipment hit him.

"Ok, boy. Now, I don't know when exactly I will be returning, but I do need to know when I left the lab yesterday." He said and Goddard pulled up footage from last night. Jimmy exited the machine at 2:20 and after relaxing his body he quickly left the lab at 2:25 and was at his school by 2:40.

"Thanks boy, 2:30 should be perfect." Jimmy said before walking into the time machine, and throwing the switch. He hesitantly slid the door opened and looked around the lab. He couldn't explain why he felt so uncomfortable, but after a moment, he saw the face of realization. Or, actually, he saw himself inside the hologram machine swaying his hips in such a feminine way, and he blushed.

"Jimmy!" His mother called and the hologram machine turned dark, followed by a tired looking Jimmy that stumbled out of the machine.

"Yes?" The Hologram Jimmy called, and Time Machine Jimmy noticed how pale his skin looked.

"It's getting close to the parent dance-a-thon. If your not ready then you need to hurry up and get dressed." Judy said and suddenly Time Machine Jimmy felt cold metal brushed against his leg. He looked down and saw Goddard staring up at him.

"Shh, boy." Time Machine Jimmy whispered and Goddard twisted his head.

"I'm from the future, boy. I can't really speak openly to you until that Jimmy goes away." He said pointed to the Jimmy who had just sat down.

"Ok, so I need you to go over there and ask why I said the words 'Yes, mom. Sorry, mom' he leaves soon after that and then you and I can be free around the lab." Time Machine Jimmy said and Goddard walked over to Hologram Jimmy. Time Machine Jimmy slumped down into the time machine and waited patiently for himself to leave. After a few minutes, Goddard scratched at the time machine door and Jimmy peaked up to look at him.

"Am I the only Jimmy in the lab?" He asked and Goddard nodded. With a sigh, he pushed open the doors and stretched until his back popped.

"Ok, I guess I will be in the machine. Please keep a visual on me. Measure things like my bowels, my stomach, and my brainwaves. If there are any major spikes, stop the machine and I'll take a break. Understand boy?" Jimmy said as he slipped into the hologram suit, and Goddard nodded.

"What a good boy." He said and then he walked into the machine and turned it on.

 **"Cindy?" Jack asked as he placed her plate of pancakes on the counter where she was sitting.**

 **"Yes?" she asked and Jack looked away for a brief moment.**

 **"How are your hands." He said carefully and Cindy glanced at her gloved fingers.**

 **"They have been worse." She said and Jack sighed.**

 **"You know, for as long as I have been working with your parents, I still can't understand everything they do. I mean do you even like to play the piano?" Jack asked and Cindy thought about the first time she saw a piano. It was the biggest toy she had ever seen, and it made pretty sounds.**

 **"Well, I absolutely love music. And there have been times when I played the piano, just because I wanted to play it. I just don't get to do things like that all the time." She said and Jack sighed.**

 **"I wish that you could be happy all the time." Jack said and Cindy softly cut her pancakes.**

 **"It's delusional to think that one can be happy all the time." Cindy said and Jack started to clean up some flour.**

 **"You know what I mean. And I have been meaning to ask, 'How was Jimmy?' You two haven't spent anytime together since, I don't remember when. Was it good to just hang out?" Jack said. Although while he was talking, I remembered that last night.**

 **Jack had the night off, and my parents left to because of some work emergency. My face and clothes were so drenched in tears, it looked as if I got caught in the rain. The bruises on my arms had just started to take color and my clothes had all sorts of tiny rips. I ran inside and slammed the door behind me, and cried until my legs gave out from under me. My breathing raced as I tried to call out to anyone who could hear me and see what I had endured. I was so scared, and all I could do was curl up in the fetal position and dig my nails into my arms.**

 **I laid there for hours in a pool of my own tears, sweat, (and later I found) blood. Finally Jack realized that he left behind some book, or movie, or forgot to flip the laundry or something, because that's when he found me. Asleep and as stiff as a board. Worried, he ran to my half-dead corpse and held me until I could find me way up to my feet again.**

 **I never told him what happened. I never told anyone what happened. I just wanted to shower off the experience and forget it had even happened.**

 **"Spending time with Jimmy was... kinda fun." She said and when she remembered him playing ping-pong, she smiled slightly.**

 **"I'm glad for that." Jack said and he smiled at her.**

 **"Just remember that if he tries anything, I'll kill him. I'll kill him and any boy who hurts you." Jack said and Cindy felt the area under her left eye twitch.**

 **"Thank's Jack." She said and she went ahead and polished off her breakfast.**

 **"Are you in a hurry?" Jack asked and Cindy shook her head.**

 **"No, I still have plenty of time to get to school, but I was thinking that maybe I could take a book and read it for a while." Cindy said as she stood up and Jack smiled.**

 **"Ok, then. Have a good day at school." He said and Cindy left.**


	9. Chapter 9

secret life

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters. I also don't own the sections of stories in this chapter.

Chapter 9,

 **Cindy couldn't decide on what to read, so she simply grabbed a couple of books and threw it in her backpack, and she made her way to the park. She sighed heavily when she sat down on the nearest table. She took a moment to breath in the moist air that cooled her skin. Retroville was so slow this time of day, it made life seem so... worldly simple. The birds chirped softly, and Cindy chuckled softly when she noticed that the birds sounded a lot like different car alarms. She pulled out one of her books and opened it up to the bookmarked page.**

 _Filled with relief, Joe slammed the door shut and shrank away from the train. He heard someone blow a whistle and the train's engine began to whirr. The lights in the train came on quite suddenly and Joe shielded his eyes against the glare. Joe saw the glamorous woman standing by the window. She blew him a kiss before sliding the window back up. As the train began to glide out of the station, she continued to stand there, and Joe watched as her smiling crimson lips vanished behind a flurry of snowflakes._

 _Chapter 2, Spinning Wheels,_

 _As the last carriage melted into the darkness, Joe felt his fear dissolving. He walked across the platform and stood underneath the solitary lamp. Its light was comforting and made him feel safe. Reluctant to step into the shadows again, Joe decided to stay put and wait for his mum to locate him._

 **Cindy looked up from her book when she heard a woman laughing. An older couple was walking past her, holding hands, and she couldn't help but smile. She wished that she would be lucky enough to have someone to grow old with. She looked down at her book, Whispering to Witches, and she recalled the story. A boy stumbles upon a coven of Witches because he got off at the wrong train stop, and it changed his life forever. Cindy wondered what Jimmy would do if he ran into a bunch of Witches.**

 _ **Well, he would try to disprove magic with some sort of equation or probability, and the witches would turn Jimmy into a toad.**_

 **She laughed quietly and looked down at her book again. The back of the book had a picture of a girl and a boy on a broom. She stared at that picture and thought about the times she has flown with Jimmy. With her face quickly flowing with sadness, she tucked the book back into her bag. She was amazed at how quickly Jimmy could alter her mood. If only he could always make her feel happy, instead of how she felt right now.**

 _ **I wonder how he would react if I told him about that night. That... horrible night. Not to mention what I still have to deal with. Would he even care? Would he listen to me speak? Stop it, Cindy. Don't poison Jimmy's life because your life sucks. You need to keep him away.**_

 **Cindy pulled out another book out; which happened to be one of her favorite childhood stories, The Ice Dragon. She smiled at it's familiar cover and brushed her fingers against the slight rips. She opened it up to the first chapter**

 _Adara liked the winter best of all, for when the world grew cold the ice dragon came. She was never quite sure whether it was the cold that brought the ice dragon or the ice dragon that brought the cold. That was the sort of question that often troubled her brother Geoff, who was two years older than her and insatiably curious, but Adara did not care about such things. So long as the cold and the snow and the ice dragon all arrived on schedule, she was happy._

 _ **Happy.**_

 **Cindy paused and stared at that word. She thought of Jack, who was always so focused on her happiness. He is probably the only person in the world that would care if she lived or died. She sighed and closed her book. Suddenly her arms left as if they were full of lead and asleep. She glanced at her wrist and saw that her watch was covered by her gloves. She looked around and saw no one, not even that older couple from earlier. So she took a deep breath and looked down at her hands.**

 **She had so many cuts, bruises, and burns on them. And she remembered how she got most of them. The cut on her left pointer finger was from the cooking classes her mother signed her up for; the bruise on the palm of her left hand was given to her by her karate instructor, although in his defense she shouldn't have taken so much time at the water fountain; the burns on her fingertips are reminders to play the piano correctly. She still couldn't believe that her father electrified the piano, shocking you when you don't play fast enough or hit the wrong note. She shivered deep in her spine when she remembered Jimmy standing in the hallway.**

 _ **He must have been so pleased to see me that vulnerable. Just shaking from the mistake I made. Thank god, Jack saved me from Helga's rage.**_

 **Cindy stared at her hands and thought about how her parents want her to be married off, and she wondered who could love a freak with broken hands and a crushed spirit. She felt as if she was about to cry, so she lifted her right hand and she slapped herself. Sometimes, her mind or emotions were like an etch-e-sketch, just needing to snap back into reality. Lucky for her, this was one of those time. So now, instead of feeling overly emotional, she merely felt that one cheek was warmer than the other. She threw her book into her bag and pulled out her binder. She found a loose notebook within it so she just started writing the first words that came to mind.**

 _She stood at the base of the lake and peered within it. She saw the soul of a lost child before her. She whispered soothing words to the meek thing as she sat upon the grass. The child mimicked her actions like it was a game and she smiled at it. The child smiled as well. She laughed, and the child laughed. She frowned and the child frowned. She furrowed her brow in anger, and so did the child. She forced herself unto all fours, and the child landed on their hands and knees. She stuck her hand in the water, and the child reached their hand out of the water. The child grabbed her and they both yanked, pulling the other into two separate worlds. So now the child is in the land of the living, and the woman is drowning in the world of the dead. With a cocky chuckle, the child walked away, hoping to spread enough chaos to form a whole army of demonic children._

 **Cindy paused and stopped writing. Strange how that thought because so evil, so quickly. After all, she wasn't a writer, she was a scientist. Perhaps she is more of an athlete. She reread her paragraph and raised an eyebrow. This wasn't half bad, and it simply flowed out of her.**

 _ **It's not like I hadn't tried to write a story before. I started that one story about Libby, but I only finished half a chapter before I got writer's block.**_

 **Cindy paused and wondered if she would have an easier time writing a story that had supernatural elements. She twisted her lips and thought about this for a moment.**

 **"Wait what time is it?" Cindy asked out loud, for she had realized that she never did check her watch.**

 _ **About 45 minutes until school starts. How far is the park from the school? Oh, I might as well pack up now.**_

 **Cindy thought as she closed her binder and stood up. She opened her bag and tried to shove her binder inside it, and for some odd reason, it wouldn't close. She sighed and decided that it would be better if she just held the binder until she got to her locker. She was about to close the bag when she saw one of her favorite books, The Whitby Witches. She read the whole book in three days, only putting it down for class and sleep. She picked up the book and placed it on the table for a moment. She slipped her gloves back on, slid her backpack behind her, picked up the binder, and started to read the book as she walked to school.**


	10. Chapter 10

secret life,

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 10,

 **Cindy had to force herself out of Robin Jarvis' world when she got to her locker. She was putting her stuff away when she thought that her binder felt a tad lighter. When she checked it, she couldn't find her notebook from earlier. She looked down at her feet and down the hall in case she dropped it, but she couldn't see it anywhere. Cindy bit her lip, worried that she might have left it in the park.**

 _ **Who knows who could stumble upon it. Not to mention the fact that I probably put my name in it, so they will know that it's mine.**_

 **Cindy looked at her watch again, and she knew that she couldn't walk back and look around the park. Feeling a slight twinge of defeat, she walked to her classroom, and sat down at her desk.**

 **"Hey Cindy." Libby said and Cindy looked at her.**

 **"Hi, Libby." She said and Libby, sat down and Cindy could tell that she was upset.**

 **"Well, I heard that Jimmy and his parents were at your house last night." She said, and Cindy started to panic.**

 **"Yes, I remember telling you that his dad's car company was working with my mom." Cindy said and Libby glared at her.**

 **"But not that you two were going to spend the night together." Libby said rudely and Cindy's heart raced.  
**

 **"Mother always invites her clients to dinner. Besides, you should know that Jimmy and I hate each other. We did absolutely nothing but fight when we were forced to be alone." Cindy said and Libby looked relieved.**

 **"Yeah, your right. I'm sorry." Libby said adding a smile, and Cindy started to relax.**

 **"Hey, Cindy." She heard, and when she turned she saw Jimmy.**

 _ **God, NO! He couldn't have shown up at a worst time.**_

 **"What do you want Nerdtron?" She asked and she was glad to see Jimmy rolling his eyes.**

 **"This has your name inside it, you must have dropped it." Jimmy said, giving her the notebook and Cindy's eye's widened.**

 _ **How on earth did Jimmy get his hands on my notebook. I guess I dropped it outside on the stairs.**_

 **Cindy thought and she took the notebook.**

 **"Huh, ok Neutron. Thanks." she said and placed the notebook in her bag as he walked away. When she turned back to Libby, she saw her staring at Jimmy.**

 **"So, you and Jimmy still hate each other, huh?" Libby asked when she looked at Cindy.**

 **"Of course, don't you remember the times you had to pull me away from fights with Jimmy?" Cindy asked and Libby crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the board.**

 **"Well, hello children." Miss Fowl said when she entered the classroom.**

 **"Hello, Miss Fowl." Cindy and a few others said.**

 **"Now I know that we are going to have a four day weekend but it's that time for another book report." Miss Fowl said and most of the students objected.**

 **"I can't believe that shrew is doing this to us." Libby whispered to Cindy and Cindy refused to say anything.**

 **"Yes, yes, I know. You don't like to have a project like this, but I decided that we were going to try something different. For this project, you will take a book that you have already read and-" The student happy shouts cut Miss Fowl off. She cleared her throat and attempted to speak again.**

 **"Like I was saying, you will take a book that you have already read and you will compare and contrast your story with your partner's story. And you will make a diorama of what your stories have in common." She said and Cindy smiled.**

 **"That actually sounds pretty fun." Cindy whispered to Libby and Libby rolled her eyes.**

 **"Yes Jimmy." Miss Fowl said and Cindy bit her lip.**

 **"Miss Fowl, what is the point of this assignment? There doesn't seem to be a point to comparing two stories such as Dracula and Moby Dick." Jimmy asked and Cindy heard two boys laughing quietly. Libby rolled her eyes again.**

 **"Stupid idiots." she said to herself.**

 **"Ah, Jimmy. Life will always have joy, pain, sadness, conflict, suffering, love, and even death. Life is the commonality of every story. The comparisons may not be perfect, but life is messy and complicated. And even though there is a chance that several of you will finish this up in one day, or leave it to the last second, that's basically the message. Life is more then school, or how well you know textbooks. English explores all aspects of life and helps us to understand others in a simple and yet immersive way. That's the point of this assignment." Miss Fowl said and Libby could barely hide her disgust.**

 **"What a load." She said and Cindy rose her hand.**

 **"Yes, Cindy?" She said.**

 **"Well, Miss Fowl, if several people are going to do this in one day, then is there any extra credit that they could do for this assignment?" She said and the teacher smiled.**

 **"Well, I was thinking of some extra credit. Extra credit will be for anyone who brings in a short story that combines both tales. If we have enough then we can take a day or two to listen to the stories." She said and Cindy thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to test out her writing skills**

 **"Two days of slacking off? So worth it. Cindy, I got the perfect books for our project. I can do Lord of the Flies and you can do Pride and Prejudice." Libby said and Cindy blinked.**

 **"But I've never read Pride and Prejudice." Cindy objected and Libby narrowed her eyes at her.**

 **"Some stupid love story, but does that matter? Just do as I say and we will be ok. Ok?" She said and Cindy nodded.**

 **"Well, Class let's go ahead and make a list of what everyone is doing their report on and then after you all return from your lunch break, I will tell you who you will be working with." Miss Fowl said and Cindy's muscle's tensed up.**

 **"Should we still say 'Lord of the Flies' and 'Pride and Prejudice'? Cindy asked and Libby looked at her.**

 **"Why not? It's not like there is a more perfect combo then that." Libby said. So when Miss fowl asked her what book she was going to read, she reluctantly said 'Pride and Prejudice'. People read off lots of book titles and Miss Fowl wrote each one on the board. She even put people's initials beside their title. When the whole class finished, Miss Fowl returned to their work with Beowolf. Cindy thought that it was interesting for a story to be as old as Beowolf. The story lasted like, 500 years before it was finally written down. Not only that, but culture changed the story of Beowolf when they printed it out. Christianity was on the rise, so whoever changed the religion. Cindy forgot what the Anglo-saxon's religion was, probably paganism, but she wasn't sure.**

 **"You know I really like this part where Beowolf kills the monster." Libby said and Cindy blinked.**

 **"You mean the part where Beowolf rips the arm off the monster and kills him with it." Cindy asked, looking for that scene in her paper.**

 **"Exactly, I mean, I just keep thinking of this strong, muscled man tearing off that arm like it was a turkey leg. Destroying that pathetic, wounded creature." Libby's eyes were full of bloodthirsty excitement, and Cindy began to cripple under that weight. Libby bit her lip and touched Cindy's arm.**

 **"I mean can you imagine it? This arm of yours being used to steal the life out of your body." She asked and Cindy swallowed hard. She knew that Libby was trying to get a rise out of Cindy, but she was never sure what Libby wanted to hear. That's why Cindy was really happy to hear the lunch bell. She basically ran out of the room, as did the rest of the class.**

 **"You know I was kidding right?" Libby asked and Cindy smiled.**

 **"Of course." She said, although in her heart, she knew that she was lying. She turned and opened her locker, but when she did, she saw something white fall out of her locker. She picked it up and read it.**

I hear your as frisky as can be,  
so do me an honor and meet me,  
under the bleachers at the parents dance,  
and I'll show you what's in my pants.

 **Cindy blushed reading this dirty poem. For a few weeks, there had been a rumor that Cindy was a stripper outside of school. She didn't realize there was a rumor until Nick started acting differently around her. Not that it made that much difference to Cindy. She stopped liking Nick a while ago, but the attention was freaking her out. She thought that the rumor had died, but this note suggested otherwise. Libby yanked the poem out of Cindy's hand and her whole mood changed.**

 **"What the hell is this?" Libby asked and Cindy held up her hands.**

 **"I don't know." She said and Libby twisted her lips.**

 **"So you are a slut? I should have known. Slut is written all over your face, and has been for years." Libby spat out at her and Cindy gasped.**

 **"Libby, you, you know I'm not like that." She said and Libby glared at her.**

 **"You're going to pay for your deceitful lies." Libby said and then she walked away. She knew that she could have worded herself better. Now she was in trouble with Libby and there wasn't anything to do to avoid her wrath.**

 **"Hey, are you alright?" She heard someone say. She instantly turned around and was shocked to see Jimmy staring at her. She was scared because she didn't know how much Jimmy had seen.**

 **"What are you doing here?" She asked and she saw Jimmy step back.**

 **"What? It looked like you and Libby had a small fight." He said defensively.**

 **"What, Nerdtron? Now your stalking me like some creep-a-zoid? What the fuck?" Cindy couldn't control the words coming out of her mouth. She had all of her energy focused on not crying in front of Jimmy. He would probably love that. The next thing Cindy knew, she was being pinned against her locker.**

 **"What the hell happened to you?" He said, obviously trying to not yell. Before he let go of her, Cindy couldn't help but get excited by him. Jimmy was almost always in control, so seeing him lose it every once in a while was pretty orgasmic.**

 **"You use to trust me, and love me, and care about my opinion, and you know, it sucks that you changed. And I wish that you would just... Tell me, or something?" He looked away as he said this.**

 **"I don't know what your talking about, Jimmy." Cindy said, and she wasn't sure if her nipples were hardening, so she crossed her arms over her chest.**

 **"Oh?" Jimmy asked, turning his head to look at her again.**

 **"You're talking crazy, Jimmy. Besides, my life is my life, and you don't-" Cindy froze when she saw Libby, Brittany, and Amber walking over to her.**

 _ **Oh, Crap!**_

 **Cindy thought as she tried to remember places to hide in school.**

 **"What are you staring at?" Jimmy asked, and Cindy paused because she forgot that he was in front of her.**

 **"I've got to go." Cindy said, running away. She heard Jimmy say something about fighting, but she didn't stop to hear it. She had to get away before they got to her. She turned into a hallway and dashed into the janitorial closet. She heard Brittany and Amber run by, but they stopped when Libby whistled.**

 **"She couldn't have gotten down the hallway that fast." She pointed out, and Cindy's heart began to race.**

 **"Then were is she?" Brittany asked and Libby paused. Cindy guessed that she was looking around, and she was right. Cindy was completely frozen when she saw Libby's shadow on the door, and she covered her mouth to remain silent. Libby seemed to be staring at the door for a moment, but then walked away. Cindy started to relax, but kept her hand on her mouth anyways.**

 **Then the door opened with a burst and Amber tackled Cindy, and with the help of Brittany, they were easily able to hold her down. Cindy gasped at this, and she panted as she stared at them and then at Libby who was closing the door behind her.**


	11. Chapter 11

secret life

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's character's.

Chapter 11,

 **Cindy knew that she was powerless under Brittany and Amber. This only made her fear intensify. Libby put her hands on her hips and stared down at Cindy.**

 **"Running away just proves your guilt, Cindy." Libby said and Brittany laughed.**

 **"Yeah, girl, why run when you got nothing to hide." Amber said and Cindy looked at her.**

 **"Why are you two doing this?" Cindy asked and Amber smiled.**

 **"Well, Amber wants to be more popular, and Libby promised to get Nick to date me." Brittany said and Libby shrugged.**

 **"Cindy, Cindy, Cindy." Libby said, reaching down and grabbing her by the neck.**

 **"You lied to me, Cindy." Libby said and Cindy shook her head.**

 **"No, I didn't lie, I swear." She said and Libby clicked her tongue.**

 **"Then how do you explain that poem, Cindy?" Libby said and Cindy shrugged.**

 **"Some idiot put it in my locker." Cindy said and Libby craned her neck.**

 **"You know, I don't believe you. Because Jimmy was at your house last night, and you didn't tell me. There is a sexual note in your locker, obviously from a boy. And who is there to comfort you when I leave? Why, Jimmy fucking Neutron. Your in a relationship with Jimmy and your straight-up lying about it." Libby said before kicking Cindy in the ribs.**

 **"God!" Cindy said and Libby smiled.**

 **"Aw, did that hurt? Do you even know what pain is?" Libby asked and then she kicked her legs.**

 **"You live in a protective bubble!" Libby screamed and Cindy felt her face heat up.**

 **"You play the piano, you constantly leave town to compete in stupid contests, your the richest kid in our school, and Damn IT, Cindy your one of the prettiest girls in school. I hate your protective bubble." Libby said and Brittany giggled when Libby kicked Cindy in the crotch. Cindy's eyes watered when she got kicked. She knew that guys were sensitive down there, but she felt like Libby's kick shook her entire uterus.**

 **"Libby, please." Cindy pleaded and Libby glared at her.**

 **"'Libby, please.' 'Libby, please.' You are so pathetic." Libby said and then she slapped Cindy. Then she grabbed Cindy by the chin and Libby chuckled.**

 **"I think I'll try to avoid your face. No need to alarm that idiot teacher, Miss Fowl." Libby said and Cindy shuddered.**

 **"You need you hurry, Libby. I don't have a watch so I don't know how much longer we have left of lunch." Amber said and Libby glared at her.**

 **"Are you trying to avoid popularity?" Libby said and Amber blushed.**

 **"Ok, then." Libby said and she stepped away from Cindy for a moment. She tilted her head and looked up and down Cindy's body.**

 **"Well, I doubt that you will want to screw around if your legs are all fucked up." Libby said and Cindy's struggle became more urgent. The next thing that Cindy felt was something sharp against her throat and she froze.  
**

 **"Did you forget about my knife?" Libby said and Cindy swallowed, which cut her a little. Libby saw the small amount of blood and pulled the knife away. She licked the blood gently off her knife and smiled.**

 **"Strange. Your blood is actually a bit sweet. The only comparison I can think of is a pomegranate." Libby noted and Cindy bit her lip.**

 **"Just remember, Cindy. This is punishment, not anything else." Libby said and she removed Cindy's pants. Cindy thought she saw a shadow on the door, and she wanted to scream. But right as she was about to shout, Brittany put her hand over Cindy's mouth, and covered her nose. Libby didn't notice Brittany had done this until Cindy's struggles became much more desperate and urgent.**

 **"What are you doing?" Libby asked and Brittany shrugged.**

 **"Just keeping her quiet." She said and Libby grabbed Brittany's arm.  
**

 **"We are punishing her, not killing her." Libby said and Brittany rolled her eyes before letting Cindy breathe.**

 **"Party pooper." Brittany said as Cindy gasped for air. Libby chuckled at Brittany and then turned her attention to Cindy.**

 **"Actually, Brittany, you can cover her mouth, just not her nose." Libby said and Brittany smiled as she covered Cindy's mouth. Libby traced the tip of the blade against Cindy's legs.**

 **"What to do, what to do." Libby said and finally she cut an upside down triangle on Cindy's left thigh. Cindy muffled scream, only encouraged Libby to carve another triangle on the other thigh. Cindy's tears started to fall unto Brittany's hand.**

 **"Shh." Libby hushed, gently rubbing Cindy's knees. Libby then stared at Cindy's knee and with a sadistic smile she carved a treble cleft of it and went ahead and carved a bass cleft on the other knee.**

 **"You know that I can't fight the music." Libby said and Brittany giggled. Cindy looked over at Amber and she looked a tad horrified.**

 _ **Perhaps this one will squeal.**_

 **Cindy thought without any real hope. Libby looked at her work, while gently tapping the knife against her fingertips.**

 **"I think one more and your punishment will be over." Libby said and Cindy cried a little more. Libby seemed to get an idea because she got close to Cindy and lifted her shirt, so that Libby could see her stomach.**

 **"I could put one right here." She said dragging the tip of the knife around the area of Cindy's bellybutton.**

 **"What sounds better, Brittany? A Lambda or a Labrys?" Libby asked and Brittany raised an eyebrow.**

 **"I don't know what those are." She said and Libby rolled her eyes.**

 **"One looks like an ax and the other kinda looks like an upside down Y." Libby explained and Brittany shook her head lightly with understanding.**

 **"Oh, well, perhaps the ax. Ax's are cooler." Brittany said and Libby shook her head.**

 **"My thoughts exactly." Libby said before carving the Labrys into Cindy's stomach. When she had finished she stood up and smiled down at Cindy.**

 **"Amber, Brittany. You should leave." Libby said and the two girls let go of Cindy, who remained broken down on the floor, and left the closet. When the door shut, Libby turned to Cindy.**

 **"See the things that you make me do, Cindy. I do not appreciate the things I hear in the halls about you. You shouldn't be sleeping around. You are MINE! Not Jimmy's, but MINE! Or any other boy for that matter. You're mine." Libby said while she cleaned off her knife with the inside of her own skirt.**

 **"And it's not like I am worried about another girl stealing you, because it's not like there are any lesbians at this school." Libby said that with a lot of pain in her voice. Cindy just cried and Libby looked at her.**

 **"And I'm not a monster, by the way." Libby said, throwing her a small first-aid kit and a sandwich in a plastic bag.**

 **"Just territorial, I guess." Libby said, and then she left the closet, leaving Cindy alone.**

 _ **I should just lie here until I bleed to death. Actually that's ridiculous because I can't bleed to death today. The blood here isn't even a fourth of the blood that I spilled on that horrible, horrible night...**_

 **Cindy sobbed, and sobbed, until she thought about life after school. Perhaps she will leave Retroland forever. Leaving behind Libby, her parents, and even Jimmy. Because why would he believe anything she has to say. All he cares about is his inventions. He didn't even notice when Libby started to abuse her. Sometimes she feels like the only reason Jimmy even realizes that they stopped dating is because Sheen is still crazy about Libby.**

 _ **Oh, Jimmy. I wish that we never left that island. Or at least returned to Retroland. If I tell my parents then they may make my situation worse by forcing me and Libby together every night. If I tell a teacher then Libby will find out. If I tell the principal then they may have an unscheduled anti-bulling assembling, which will tip Libby off. Where can I go? Who can I tell? What can I do?**_

 **Not coming up with an answer to her problems, Cindy decided that it was better to just tough it out for the day and barricade herself in her house for the four day weekend. There she can hopefully come up with a better plan. She sniffled and sat up, her body aching. She opened the first aid kit and wiped her cuts with a moist towelette, which burned like hell. Then she got a good look at her cuts. She was amazed at how thin they were, almost like paper cuts. She put on roughly 50 band-aids all over her body, and carefully placed her clothes back on.**

 **She wiped her nose on her arm and looked at the sandwich that Libby left her. It looked like a bologna sandwich, and Cindy didn't really care. She ate it mostly to distract herself from the pain, then from actual hunger. When she finished the sandwich, she placed all of her band-aid trash and tossed it in a nearby trashcan. She slowly stood up, which made her knees feel as if they were being cut opened again. She noticed a sink and mirror by the door, which she must not have seen because she was distracted with the currant events.**

 **She walked over to it, and her eyes made her look drunk. She blew her nose into her hand and washed off the snot with the water from the sink. Then she used the water to wipe off her forehead and the back of her neck. She had finally started to calm down when she heard the bell rang. She rushed into the hallway so that people wouldn't ask why she was in the closet; and she kept her head down so they wouldn't see her face. But she did see Jimmy walking in front of her with his friends, and she couldn't help but stare at him.**

 _ **Save me, Jimmy**_

 **Her mind instantly thought, but then she shook the idea out of her mind.**

Goddard stopped the hologram machine and Jimmy fell to his knees without leaving. Goddard went ahead and opened the machine's door and stared at Jimmy.

"It is time for you to evacuate your bowels and get something to eat." Goddard said in his electronic voice. Jimmy still didn't move. Instead, he just started to cry. If he had followed Cindy when she ran away then she may have never been cut. What good is he, if he couldn't even realize that those girls had followed Cindy so that they could hurt her? Goddard hopped up into the machine and placed his head on Jimmy's knee. Jimmy picked up his dog and held him as if he was the very last thing on earth.


	12. Chapter 12

secret life

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 12,

Jimmy stared at the interior of the fridge. Goddard was right, he needed to eat something, but nothing looked good. He sighed and closed the fridge, then he sat down at the table. He crossed his arms on the table and put his head inside them. Goddard saw him and walked over to the boy. Goddard flipped open his digital screen, which showed a still frame of Jimmy outside his own house. Goddard barked, and Jimmy shifted his head to look at the dog, and once he had Goddard started the video.

"What is it boy?"

"What do you hope to accomplish with this invention?"

"Goddard, I am sick of Cindy bulling me all the time. She mocks my mistakes, my inventions, my family, and everything else in my life. It's time to level the playing field and dig out some of Cindy's skeletons, so that for once, Jimmy Neutron will finally get the upper hand against Cindy Vortex."

"But that is an invasion of her privacy."

"Well maybe it's time for her privacy to be invaded. No one is perfect and yet Cindy seems to think that she is perfect. She should get knocked down a few pegs."

"But what if you see something that you don't want to see?"

"Well that is a risk that I am willing to make. Now be a good boy and head to your charging station."

The video ended and Goddard whined at Jimmy. Jimmy stared at the digital version of his face. He looked more mad then he had expected. Jimmy thought that his facial mussels would look more annoyed that upset. And yet looking at himself now made him understand why his friends were so against this project. Jimmy looked into the eyes of his mechanical dog and sighed.

"You were right boy. I saw... and felt... things that I didn't want to experience. Your more empathetic then you let on, huh?" Jimmy sadly asked as he reached up and scratched his loyal friend's head.

"What do you hope to accomplish now?" Goddard asked and Jimmy shrugged.

"I don't know. Is there anything I can do?" Jimmy said and Goddard barked.

"What?" Jimmy asked and Goddard hopped to the other side of him and started to push him out of the seat.

"Goddard." Jimmy said annoyed and the dog barked. Once Jimmy was standing Goddard jumped onto the floor and extended his legs.

"Um, 'Take a stand'?" Jimmy asked and Goddard shrunk back down to his normal height and he nodded.

"Goddard, I love the idea, but the execution is a different thing. Besides, I have already altered our timeline to travel back in time. Not to mention that I can't really explain how I acquired the knowledge of Cindy's abuse. I still can't believe Libby is a lesbian. That explains why she dumped Sheen, but why take it out on Cindy?" Jimmy wondered out loud.

"You were dating Cindy when Libby and Sheen broke up." Goddard pointed out and Jimmy blinked.

"Yeah... we kinda were... I wonder if that made Libby jealous. Plus Libby and Cindy have been friends since the dawn of their existence, or at least that's what I know." Jimmy said and he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a Purple Flurp and started to drink it. Then he remembered one of Cindy's thoughts.

"Hey, Goddard. When Cindy and I were really close, did you ever notice... um... things between Cindy and Libby?" Jimmy asked and Goddard scanned through his files. While he did this, Jimmy grabbed an apple and started to eat it.

"Perhaps Libby's gossip show?" Goddard suggested and Jimmy shrugged.

"I suppose that there is a chance that Libby intentionally spread Cindy's secrets in the hope of embarrassing her. Although the chance is equally good that Libby simply felt as if her gift for language wouldn't reveal Cindy as the subject in question. Next." Jimmy said and Goddard paused.

"Cindy stops talking when Libby is around. It wasn't always like that." Goddard pointed out and Jimmy was about to disagree when he remembered something.

"Maybe... When Cindy and I were fighting about the Parent's Dance-a-thon, she did freeze up when Libby yelled her name." Jimmy said and he recalled the memory. And now that he thought about it, Libby was pretty evil when she called Cindy. When did Libby start saying Cindy's name like that?

"Libby's nervous ticks around Cindy have changed." Goddard said and Jimmy blinked.

"Libby's nervous ticks?" Jimmy said and Goddard opened his screen again. Jimmy saw Libby crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. But then the video started to change. Libby started furrowing her brow at Cindy and biting her lip in disapproval. Then Jimmy noticed Libby touching Cindy in little ways that he remembered, but never thought much about them. Like touching Cindy's shoulder, or grabbing her wrist, or elbowing her. Seeing this made Jimmy furrow his brow. Libby really has been abusing Cindy for a long time. After all, the time stamps on some of these were several months old, three were even a year old.

"Goddard, Libby has been on an escalation of abuse for over a year. Why didn't you warn me or something?" Jimmy asked and Goddard barked.

"You didn't ask until now." Goddard said and Jimmy sighed.

"Well, how was I suppose to know to ask if Cindy was being abused?" Jimmy asked and Goddard's screen changed. Suddenly, He saw an image of Jimmy fixing his time machine. Jimmy recognized this as the time when Sheen accidentally cut the time machine in half with the laser pen. Jimmy was at the machine and Cindy was nervously standing behind him.

"I want to get this fixed as quickly as possible, ok, Cindy." Jimmy said.

"I know, I just had this fight with Libby and I wanted to come over." Cindy said and Jimmy didn't even turn around or stop working.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But you two have fought before, so I know that you two will recover." Jimmy said and Cindy looked away.

"Yeah, well... this just... felt different." Cindy said rubbing her cheek. Jimmy noticed that Cindy's cheek had a pink hand print on it and his eyes widened.

"Well, I'm sure that it just seems different because it just occurred, but it doesn't change the fact that you and Libby will patch things up." Jimmy said and Cindy stared at him. She just knew that he wasn't really paying attention to her, and that he didn't really care if she was there at all.

"You know, Jimmy... You're probably right, so I'm gonna go home." She said sadly and she started to leave the lab.

"Ok, see you at school, Cindy." Jimmy said and Cindy paused to look at him. Then with a sigh and tears forming in her eyes, she left without another word.

Goddard closed his screen and Jimmy felt terrible. He barely remembered that conversation and yet, it had meant so much to Cindy's future.

"Oh, Goddard, I am a fool. And the Vortex's butler, Jack, was right. I'm lousy at observing, especially when it came to Cindy." Jimmy said and Goddard tilted his head. After a minute, Jimmy looked at him.

"Well, it's not like I can just go through life knowing that Cindy is going through such hell. I need to do something. Options?" Jimmy asked and Goddard opened his screen again.

"Report the abuse to the school. No, Cindy talked about, I mean, thought about this, and it didn't sound like a very good option. Next." Jimmy said.

"Report to the police. Maybe, the cuts on Cindy are certainly proof that she was abused. There may be a small chance that there is evident on Libby's knife. Or, perhaps they can match the blade to the one used on Cindy. Although, if Cindy isn't willing to show them her cuts, then they would need a search warrant. And I don't think they have enough for a search warrant. Next." Jimmy said.

"Distract Libby." Jimmy paused when he read that.

"Distract her with what?" Jimmy asked and at that moment he saw Carl, in the window, walking up to the Neutron house.

"What's he doing here?" Jimmy wondered out loud and he went ahead and walked out to see him.

"Oh, hey Jimmy, I just thought that I would get a piece of pecan pie. At the dance, Judy said that I could have a slice. Hey, wait, didn't you stay at the dance?" Carl said and Jimmy blinked.

"Uh, I just ran home to grab a water bottle full of ice. That way I can give my parents some fresh water." Jimmy said with a nervous smile and Carl shook his head.

"Yeah, ok. Are you going to check in with Cindy on your English project?" Carl asked and Jimmy blinked. He had completely forgot about the project.

"I haven't decided, but why do you mention it?" Jimmy asked as the two walked into the house. Carl walked straight to the fridge and Jimmy sat at the table.

"Well, I was actually at the library with Quinn for about an hour, before I came over here. She was a little upset, so she mostly vented, but I'm ok with that." Carl said and Jimmy thought about that.

"What did she complain about?" Jimmy asked.

"Huh, oh, yeah. Sorry, I got distracted by the pie. Your mother sure makes the best pie." Carl said before taking a bite and Jimmy smiled at him.

"Carl, Quinn?" Jimmy said and Carl sat down at the table with Jimmy.

"Right, well she just got dumped, so she was talking about the flaws in the her relationship. And honestly I think I should be a counselor or something because Quinn's girlfriend was not right for her at all." Carl said and Jimmy shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I guess you can never know everything about a person- Hey, wait. Did you say 'Girlfriend'?" Jimmy asked and Carl rubbed his stomach as he ate the pie.

"Mmm, good pie." He said and Jimmy groaned.

"Carl!" He said and Carl blinked.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Quinn's girlfriend left her for a boy. She said that she was worried about dating a girl that was bi, but she loved her so she thought it didn't matter. I guess it just didn't matter enough to Gloria." Carl said as he went back to the pie. Jimmy lowered his head and thought about this new information. Ignoring the fact that he had such a huge crush on Quinn; if he got Libby and Quinn together, then there was a good chance that Libby will stop bulling Cindy and become the person she use to be.

 _Libby would stop hurting Cindy, she would stop getting so jealous over her, she would be happy (like she was with Sheen), and they would have nothing to hide because they are both really popular. And then after that, I can figure out a way to help Cindy's life at home. But one step at a time Jimmy. I need to figure out a good time to do all of this. And I'm not on the same timeline as current events, so it would be safer to play out the rest of Cindy's night before altering it. Of course I will probably be tire so I would want to go back to sleep. And if I do that then I would need to go back in time again to start tomorrow morning over again._

Jimmy sighed as he thought about this. This was going to get way more complicated before it gets simpler.


	13. Chapter 13

secret life

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters

Chapter 13,

Jimmy was his blackboard thinking of how to straighten out this difficult situation that he created for himself. He wrote down Cindy's Timeline in white and wrote his Timeline in blue. He had done lots of different and unique projects and inventions in his lab, but it seemed as if this was the most difficult to handle. That was probably because this problem had less to do with science and more to do with emotion.

"Ok, Cindy woke up and had breakfast with her parents by 5:30. Cindy's parents left at 6:00. Cindy left the house at 6:30. Cindy spent time in the park, and left it at 7:15. School starts at 8:00. Uh, lunch runs from 11:30 to 12:00 and that's when Cindy got cut. School ends at 2:00. I exited the machine at 2:20, left the lab at 2:25 and I was at school by 2:40. Although I did come back in time to 2:20 and I was in the machine by 2:30. It's 9:30 now, and... The other me is still at the dance until 11 which is in hour and a half. But I stayed away from the lab because I knew that I wanted to come back in time. I don't know when mom and dad came home or went to bed. But if the parents in the Dance-a-thon returned at 12 and danced for three hours then the dance would end at 3:00 in the morning. If that is the case and my parents didn't get home until around 3:30, then they would still be in bed by the time I woke up at 8 and traveled back in time." Jimmy said as he wrote down the different events in their proper placements. Jimmy scratched his head as he looked at the board. Cindy is at home, and she is probably safe for the night because Libby is at the dance.

"Perhaps I should play out the rest of the day first. Then I can... Leaping Leptons, I wish that I had a better plan of attack. I need to get Libby off Cindy's back, and the best idea I have is to set her up with Quinn. For all I know Libby will start abusing Quinn, or worse, Libby and Quinn will both start to hurt Cindy." Jimmy said out loud and he hit his head against the blackboard.

"Unless..." Jimmy wondered as he lifted his head again.

"Unless I can get Libby and Quinn together long enough to search Libby's house for proof of abuse. Perhaps I can also go back in time and capture the abuse on video. It would be difficult for Libby to weasel her way out of that debacle. Although I am still scarred from living Cindy's abuse, I suppose the least I can do is to capture Libby in the act." Jimmy bit his lip as he thought of standing by while Libby cuts Cindy. And he has to be careful because Cindy left the closet right as kids were returning to class, so he can't let her see him at the door with a camera. If he does this then he needs to be in disguise so that even if Cindy sees him, she won't really think much of it.

"Regardless, I should finish the day. At least then I know exactly how to avoid Cindy, and possibly myself." Jimmy said as he walked over to the hologram machine. Jimmy had left the suit by the door earlier. He went ahead and suited up and started the machine.

 **Cindy decided to use the back exit at school so that she can avoid Libby. After all, she didn't want to make her upset. When Libby felt dominate she would often attack more then once. When she opened the door she cautiously looked around. No one she recognized was there. Just the usual chess kids and the art club were there. She quietly stepped out and took a breath before she started to walk, but was quickly stopped by Simon. She couldn't help but wonder where he was hiding.**

 **"Hey Cindy." Simon said. Cindy actually thought that Simon was a good friend. He was actually in the art club and with the chess kids, so he kinda ruled the back of the schoolyard. He had jet black hair, medium blue eyes, and always had paint covered hands.**

 **"Hi, Simon. Are you playing or painting today?" Cindy asked and Simon smiled.**

 **"A little of both. I have a canvas right next to my board and I paint while the other guy decides his move." He said and Cindy smiled.**

 **"Wow that must be some poker-face, huh?" Cindy asked and Simon shrugged.**

 **"I guess. It's not fair that Millie keeps playing me, though. Some of the other chess players are starting to catch on." Simon said and Cindy rolled her eyes.**

 **"Believe it or not, your relationship with Millie can't stay a secret forever." Cindy said and Simon shrugged.**

 **"Yeah, but honestly our relationship is a lot more hotter if we hide it." Simon objected and Cindy sighed.**

 **"Let me guess, hiding it makes it seem more like a forbidden romance and therefore it's the hottest relationship in the world?" Cindy asked and Simon chuckled.**

 **"Something like that. But you know it's just kinda hard to hide our feelings from each other." Simon said and Cindy held her smile.**

 **"Well, I know a thing or two about that." Cindy said and Simon nodded.**

 **"Right, with you and Jimmy?" He asked and Cindy nodded.**

 **"Yeah, there was a time were Jimmy and I only got into fights because we wanted to get close to each other." Cindy said and Simon eyed her a little.  
**

 **"You know, if you still like Jimmy then you should try to make things work with him." Simon said and Cindy sighed.**

 **"If only it were that simple." Cindy said and at that moment she tightened her grip on the books that she was holding, but that made her new cuts hurt.**

 **"It's only complicated if you make it complicated." Simon said and Cindy saw Millie walking over to them.**

 **"Well, I will think about it, but I wouldn't even know where to start." Cindy asked and when Millie was next to him, he wrapped an arm around Millie's waist.**

 **"Start by asking him to go to the candy shop, or the mall, or maybe even a movie. Heck, the town will be a little slow today since that dance-a-thon is tonight. You could go over to his house now." Simon said and Cindy smiled.**

 **"Yeah and this is said by the same guy who likes hidden romance and is currently showing a little P.D.A." Cindy pointed out and Simon blinked.**

 **"Eh, they were gonna find out eventually, right? Besides, they get so involved in the game that they aren't looking at anyone else." Simon said.**

 **"So, Cindy are you going to see if Jimmy wants to hang out?" Millie said and Cindy shrugged.**

 **"I guess I will see how I feel when I get home." Cindy said and Millie gave her a small tilted smile.**

 **"Well, ok, Cindy. Will we see you tomorrow at the park?" Millie asked and Cindy smiled.**

 **"Yeah, ever since I started painting I have felt more relaxed. But I need to get home now." Cindy asked and she waved goodbye to her friends. She has been friends with Simon and Millie for about a week and a half now, but they were so easy to talk to. Almost as if speaking to a stranger was easier then talking to her best friend...**

 _ **Of course, my relationship with my best friend is a little... uh... different... It's more like an domestic abuse... I hate that it's easier to be Libby's secret girlfriend then it was to fight her... I should have taken her down at the beginning... I know karate, it never should have gotten this bad... But that night... that... bloody night... Libby was so terrifying... and I have been broken ever since.**_


	14. Chapter 14

secret life

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 14,

 **Cindy sat on her front porch for a moment while she stared at Jimmy's house. She wondered what he was doing right now. Probably messing with some new invention. She looked at her watch and it read 2:15. His parents will soon leave for the Dance-a-thon and there is a good chance that he will go with them. So there isn't much chance for him to work on their book report tonight, which was fine.**

 _ **After all, it's not like Jimmy has much to hide from. Sure I pick on him about his parents but that's more of a show for Libby than anything else. I bet he hated Mrs. Fowl for pairing us up together. Although, he wouldn't be as mad as Libby was. I hope she doesn't do anything to Mrs. Fowl. But she wouldn't do that, right? After all, Mrs. Fowl is a adult, a teacher, an authority figure. If Libby hurt her then she would get in serious trouble. Wouldn't she?**_

 **Cindy decided that it was time for her to talk to her oldest friend. She stood up and she walked into her house.**

 **"Jack, I'm home." Cindy said and Jack poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled at her.**

 **"Hey, Cindy, how are you today?" He asked and Cindy walked to him.**

 **"Uh, well, it's not the worst day of my life, but it wasn't good." She said and Jack hesitated.**

 **"Something happen between you and Libby?" He said and Cindy shrugged.**

 **"Kinda, maybe, but I wanna talk to Humphrey first." She said and Jack's eyes filled with sorrow.**

 **"That bad huh? Ok, well, that's fine. I did make my famous Chocolate Covered Cherry Cupcakes for the people at the dry cleaners, and the appliance repair shop, and the hair salon; basically all the places that have to deal with your parents and their unpleasant attitude in life. The next batch will come out in a few minutes, so you can have one that's really hot." Jack said with a smile. He was good to Cindy, always trying to make her smile.**

 **"I'll eat in a little while, I really wanna talk to Humphrey now." Cindy said and she started walking towards the back door.**

 **"You know Cindy, I don't have to deliver these cupcakes now. I'm sure that there are lots of people in town who like cold cupcakes." Jack said and Cindy paused and sighed a little. With a smile on her face she turned towards Jack.**

 **"Jack, I love your cupcakes as much as the next person, but like all cupcakes, they taste better hot. Even though you do manage to create flavors as crazy as Chocolate Covered Cherry, that doesn't change that simple fact. Just tell me when you leave." Cindy said and Jack sighed.**

 **"Ok, but then you will tell me what happened with Libby when I get back." Jack said, though it sounded more like an order.**

 **"Alright, I will tell you everything." She said and Jack gave her a sad smile, but otherwise said nothing. Cindy dropped her back beside the door and then she walked into the backyard. She recalled the times she had spent back here. Training for karate tournaments, playing catch with Humphrey, swimming in the pool, and even spying on Jimmy through the little hole in her fence. Cindy walked over to a skinny but tall tree the was close to the pool. She stared at the engraving and she lovingly outlined the words with sadness and a little anger.**

Here lies Humphrey Vortex. The hairiest Vortex in the family.

 _ **I wish that I never allowed my parents to be in charge of this task. To think that I actually thought that they would actually respect it. I really should have seen it coming.**_

 **Cindy sat on the ground and gently placed her back on the tree.**

 **"Hi boy. Today's reason, that I wish you were here, is that I really wanted you to chew up Libby's pocket knife. Or at least something she loves, like her old CD player. I don't know, things just haven't been right since mom and dad put you down. And I think that you would be glad that I a blaming me parents instead of Goddard. It's not like Goddard knew that your survival was depended on you winning dog competitions. I did manage to get you a few more months of life when I told the town that Goddard shouldn't be allowed to participate. I knew that you were doomed when they changed the rules to allow Goddard to compete anyways. But you saw how hard I tried to convince my parents that you were still winning. Forging award documents, replacing the covering stories of the contest, and every once in a while, bringing home a medal. Or at least convince Goddard that I wanted to borrow it for a few hours. I bet that bonehead, Jimmy, didn't even notice. I mean why would he? I never really took it for a long amount of time. Although I still could never figure out why Goddard trusted me like that. I mean Jimmy pretty much hates me and Goddard is his faithful companion. And likely his own companion." Cindy paused as she remembered watching Jimmy work in his lab while she tried to talk to him about Libby's first signs of abuse, but he completely ignored her.**

 **"You listen to me Humphrey. Although, in a hole in the ground, you don't really have much of a choice. But you would still let me vent even when you were alive. Now, here I am, talking to a ghost because I don't really have anyone anymore. I... I..." Cindy had to swallow to stop herself from crying, and it's a good thing she did. Jack popped his head out of the door and waved slightly.**

 **"I'm going to go now. I left you a couple of cupcakes on the dining room table for when you feel peckish." Jack said and Cindy nodded.**

 **"Thanks, Jack. I appreciate that." She said and Jack paused.**

 **"You know, maybe you could invite someone over. I mean, well... So that you won't be alone. Do you still have your phone on you?" Jack asked and Cindy produced the phone from her pocket.**

 **"Fully charged too." She said and Jack nodded.**

 **"Ok, well, hopefully I will be back in an hour. That is if the gossip group doesn't talk my ear off. I will text you if anything changes." Jack said and Cindy smiled a little.**

 **"Thanks Jack, but remember, if one of those ladies does talk your ear off, just tape it back on." She said and Jack laughed a little before exiting the scene. Right about that time she heard a garage open up, so the went over to her little pep-hole and saw that the Neutron's were getting ready to leave. The three of them were piled into the car and were without a doubt on their way to the school for a fun filled night of dancing. Cindy sighed as she saw Jimmy in the backseat, his head shaking as if he couldn't believe when his father said. Knowing Mr. Neutron, it was most likely something about wanted to do the chicken dance, er duck dance. When Cindy could no longer see their car, she went back and sat next to Humphrey again.**

 **"Sorry, boy. Libby is becoming a total dictator. I thought that Jimmy, Carl and Sheen had prevented that from happening. Or maybe they just saved that world, and I'm the only one that gets tortured. I mean, obviously if Jimmy had the choice to sacrifice me in order to save the planet, the I know he had no reason to object. After all, Jimmy... oh, Jimmy. I wish I knew how to tell him. But do you think that he would care? After all this time, he may even laugh if I showed him my cuts, my shocking piano, or some of my spiked dummies for karate. And all of this so that I can find a man and start having kids right away. You remember how my parents try to set me up with the kids of investors or even other companies. Well, this morning they were actually talking about me getting pregnant so that they can give my children away to couples that know. The only reason they had me was to make themselves look good. Now that I'm old they just want me to make them grandparents. The night before the Neutrons had dinner with us, I overheard my parents talking about me getting pregnant and then they would show the picture of my child and claim that it was theirs. How rude... But what can I do? You know, boy sometimes I have dreams of me running across the street and living with the Neutrons. They would be kind to me until night comes and my parents burst in. They drag me off while the Neutrons laugh at me, like some hideous cow." Cindy paused and thought for a serious moment, what it would be like to live with the Neutrons.**

 **They tolerate Jimmy and his inventions, which is a lot more then the Vortex's had to deal with. Cindy imagined cooking in the kitchen with Judy, and polishing ducks with Hugh, and maybe convincing Jimmy to help her build her own lab. And she hoped that she would still see Jack, because right now, he really is her best friend. Suddenly Cindy felt a buzz in her pocket, and she was confused. Because how did Jack get so dragged into conversation that he would be texting her now? She looked at her phone and was shocked to see a text message from Jimmy.**

 _ **Why would Jimmy be texting me? He must be in some kind of trouble. He is at the school, so maybe it's on fire. No Goddard has a fire hydrant. Maybe he left Goddard at home. But they should have fire hydrants at the school, not to mention the fire department's number on speed dial.**_

 **Cindy opened the text message, which simply said 'Hi' and nothing more. Perhaps Jimmy didn't mean to text her, but did so by accident. Well, she had many question, and there was only one way to get the answers. Simply text him back and hope that Libby never sees the conversation.**


	15. Chapter 15

secret life

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 15,

 **Cindy knew that she wanted to respond, but what should she say? 'Hi' seemed just as impersonal as his text to her. If she complained by saying 'why are you texting me?' or maybe even 'did you mean to text me?' then that could send the wrong message. She kept writing and deleting response after response.**

 **She finally decided on 'Hello, Neutron.' That way she was being friendly and identifying herself because she was the only one who called him 'Neutron'.**

 **I was just wondering where you were. You made such a big deal about your parents laughing at the dancers so I expected to see you here.**

 **Jimmy explained and Cindy smiled.**

 ** _I can't believe that he's looking around for me. Maybe he still does care for me. Relax Cindy, don't show too much hope._**

 **You're starting to feel like a stalker Neutron, but both my parents are working so they couldn't go and laugh themselves silly.**

 **Cindy responded and she bit her lip to calm herself as her racing heart prayed for a quick answer.**

 **Haha, Vortex. But be careful, being that funny might be the death of you.**

 **She read and then she smiled and she wasn't sure why.**

 ** _Did you want something or did you just want to talk?_**

 **Cindy texted, and she felt a slight chill in the air, so she walked inside her house. When she sat down at the island she was happy to see the tray of chocolate covered cherry cupcakes that Jack had left for her. She picked up one and even though it burned her figertips a little, she took a pleasant bite of it.**

 **"Mmm, so good. But damn is it hot; I need some milk." She said placing it down on the perfectly clean counter and walked over to the fridge. She opened her door wheb her phone 'pinged'. She pulled out her phone and leaned on the open fridge door.**

 **Would it be so shocking if I said that I wanted to talk to you?**

 **She read and then she blinked. She had longed for Jimmy's attention for so long, but now she can't help but feem suspicious.**

 **I'm glad that you want to talk to me. I've missed talking to you.**

 **She paused as she reread her text but after a minute she erased the text.**

 **I wouldn't say that hell froze over, but it definitely has a breeze.**

 **Cindy sent and for a moment she just stared at her phone. She read and reread th current conversation until her phone dims and turned off. She closes her eyes and took a deep breatg as she let the cool air hit legs. She lazily grabbed the jug of milk and glass before slowly pouring the white substance.**

 **She put the phone on the counter and stares at it as she enjoyed her little snack. Well, at least if 'enjoyed' meant barely tasting the food because one was so distracted by a cellular device**

 **Well if you're gonna act like that then maybe we shouldn't be talking at all.**

 **Cindy read and she blinked because she couldn't remember picking up the phone. She needed to get a grip of her emotions otherwise he might catch on to how desperate she might sound.**

 **I guess the dance must be pretty boring if you're talking to me.**

 **Cindy replied and she felt cocky when she first sent it, but quickly felt crushed by her words.**

 **It is a bit boring. Although, I am watching Sheen try to give change back to people, but he is having trouble with the math; my dad keeps trying to do the funky chicken ehen mom wants to slow dance; and it looks like our kind principal is trying to sneak alcohol into his system.**

 **Jimmy texted and a small smile slid onto Cindy's face.**

 **Sounds interesting.**

 **She said.**

 **Well, maybe you could have shown up for the dance anyways. I mean Nick is here somewhere and he's not related to anyone dancing.**

 **When Cindy read this, she got confused.**

 **Nick is there? Are you sure that it was him, because the parents Dance-a-thom doesn't really sound like something he would enjoy.**

 **Cindy asked suspiciously.**

 **Yeah, I saw Nick and Libby talking by the bleachers. I bet that you could have fun talking to them. I don't see them now, but they must be around here somewhere. You can still show up and join the so-called fun.**

 **Jimy texted, but Cindy was stuck on the word 'bleachers'. After a moment she remembered that note thay was in her locker earlier.**

I hear your as frisky as can be,

So do me an honor and meet me,

Under the bleachers at the parents dance,

And I'll show you what's in my pants.

 **That note earned her the new cuts on her body. She shuttered at the memory of Libby's blade, but then Cindy realized something.**

 ** _Libby and Nick are her the bleachers? What if Nick was the one that sent her the note? That's silly right? Well, when he thought I was a stripper, he did seem to flirt with me. He opened up doors and sat with me at lunch and offered to walk me home several times. But he can have any girl in school, why chase the one girl rejecting him? Seems like the opposite of what he wants. Wait did Jimmy say that he couldn't see them anymore?_**

 **Cindy thought right before she reread his text and started to panick.**

 **You know, Jimmy, I would love to keep texting, but I need to practice the piano. My instructor is here, which means 'no phones'.**

 **Cindy texted and then she abandoned the device on the table as she started to turn out lights and cover the windows with curtains and blinds. When she finished the downstairs, she rushed upstairs and blocked the world from it. When she ran into the entertainment room, she tripled on one of the ping-pong paddles.**

 _"Why are you hiding your feelings?"_

 **A familiar voice echoed in her head.**

 **"Oh, no, no, no, no." Cindy whispered to herself as she started to curl into the fetal position.**

 _"Don't walk away from me, Cindy." [whack]_

 **Cindy shuddered.**

 **"I don't want to remember, no. Not that night... I just want to forget." Cindy said to herself as the tears and the memory showed themselves.**

 _Cindy woke up with a nasty pain on the back of her head and she lifted her heavy head to see that she was tied to a chair with jump-ropes instead of regular rope._

 _"Where am I? What's going on?" Cindy muttered still a bit dazed and then suddenly she realized that she was in Libby's bedroom. She looked at Libby's bed and saw her sitting there with a bat in her hand._

 _"I'm glad you're up, pretty lady. It would havr broken my heart to see you seriously injures." Libby said and Cindy contorted her face._

 _"Are you kidding me, you're the one who knocked me out with a bat to begin with." Cindy said and instantly Libby dropped the bat and grabbed Cindy's arms roughly._

 _"That's because I'm your best friend, but I know that you want more. I'm ok with that, I'm all open, so why are you still hiding?" Libby asked sadly and Cindy blinked at her._

 _"I don't understand." Cindy said, Libby let go of Cindy's arms and gently grabbed her face. She stared into Cindy's eyes, then glanced down at her lips before kissing her._

 _"You don't have to hide from me." Libby said and Cindy couldn't take her eyes off her friend._

 _"So... You're... I mean... Is this why you dumped Sheen?" Cindy asked and Libby walked away from her._

 _"I suspected that I might be before we dated, but I rejected the thought. He was so sweet and kind, and I thought that I could force myself to change. I never realized how much I loved you until you and Jimmy actually started dating. I mean flirting is one thing, but dating was another. I didn't have the heart to tell Sheen that I was breaking up with him in order to date you. But the thing is that you haven't dumped Jimmy, yet. Why?" Libby paused to turn around and look at her._

 _"I am standing here with arms open wide and you're still rejecting yourself. And as your friend and soon to be lover, I can't see you destroy yourself like that. So... I'm sorry, but... For your own good, it's time for some tough love." Libby said as she walked over to Cindy and then punched her in the stomach._

 _"Ah! God, Libby, what's wrong with you?" Cindy shouted and Libby shook her head._

 _"I have to do this." Libby mittered and she picked up something shiney from her dresser._

 _"I don't want to do this... But I care for you too much, Cindy." Libby said and Cindy was really starting to get scared. She had never seen Libby act like this before, and she didn't know what to expect._

 _"If you don't want to, then don't do it." Cindy said and Libby's back straightened and the mood in the room completely changed. Libby whipped around swinging her knife as she moved, and cut Cindy's left cheek. Cindy was so shocked at the attack, and scared at the hatred in Libby's eyes that it took a moment for the pain to register._

 _"You don't love Jimmy!" Libby shouted and then she grabbed Cindy's jaw and forced Cindy to stare into her eyes._

 _"I've seen you looking at the other girls, Cindy. You look them up and down with those lustful eyes of yours." Libby said and Cindy groaned when Libby tightened her grip on Cindy's jaw._

 _"I don't do that." Cindy said, mostly through her teeth, and Libby slapped her across the face. Which hurt like hell, because it felt like the cut split more at this act._

 _"Don't. Lie. To Me!" Libby shouted as she cut Cindy's stomach three times. Cindy groaned and squeezed her eyes so tightly that she didn't feel the tears fall down her face._

 _"You can't hide and lie to me, Cindy. I know how you feel. Dating a nice enough guy so no one knows and sometimes you even feel like you beat this curse. But, deep down, you know the truth. You love women... You... You love me, Cindy." Libby said and she wiped the tears from Cindy's eyes._

 _"Libby, please..." Cindy pleaded and Libby contorted her face._

 _"I'll stop when you tell the truth." Libby said and she places her hands on Cindy's legs as she waited for her to respond._

 _"Uh... Well... I... I guess I have found some... Attractive qualities in women..." Cindy said and Libby rose an eyebrow at this answer and thought about it._

 _"Perhaps you're still in denial with yourself." Libby muttered and she glanced down then smiled._

 _"But I can fix that." She plunged her hand into Cindy's pants._

 _"Ah!"_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 16,

 _Libby was so much more dominant then Cindy had ever realized. She forced Cindy to climax eight times, and she kept score by cutting tally marks into Cindy's right breast._

 _Libby took control with a fire poker from the living room and kept it hot with a Bunsen burner that she managed to keep in her room._

 _So when Cindy didn't feel like groping, fingering, or eating out Libby, she would grab the poker and burn Cindy's arms or sides._

 _"Say my name. Say it!" Libby shouted as she raped Cindy's ass with a double- headed dildo._

 _"Jimbo" Cindy managed through the gag that Libby was trying to force down Cindy's throat. In the doggie style position, with her arms tied to the chair and Libby holding Cindy's hair and the gag like reins to a horse; Cindy could do nothing but comply._

 _"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Libby screeched before putting yet another burn unto Cindy's back._

 _"AAhah! Himbi!" Cindy cried through her sobs and Libby moaned loudly as she climaxed herself. Libby half collapsed on Cindy, panting while Cindy sobbed._

 _"I think your ass came. That means another tally for you..." Libby paused to blindly carve another mark into Cindy's breast, obviously causing more pain to Cindy._

 _"And another tally for me." Libby said and she cut her own breast with a third tally._

 _"Oh, man..." Libby said with a yawn._

 _"I may not take the same hardcore sleeping pills that my mom loves, but I am so beat." Libby said yanking the dildo from Cindy's ass making her scream. Libby placed the hot poker on her desk to let it cool and removed Cindy's gag._

 _"Now let's try this again. Not that the other..." Libby counted the tally's on Cindy's chest._

 _"Nine times weren't fun, but your bringing this pain all on yourself. Now we can deal with the tenth round, or you can give me the answer that I want to hear. So with that in mind, let me ask. Who do you belong to Cindy?" Libby asked and Cindy shuddered._

 _"Y-you, my sweet. I-I belong to you." Cindy had finally given up. It was almost 4:30 in the morning which means she had gone through maybe 6 hours of torture._

 _"Ah, my sweet lovable girl. Now that wasn't so hard was it? I think that I'll go take a shower and then we can get some beauty sleep, my princess." Libby said kissing Cindy on the forehead but before she left the room, she turned back to Cindy with a warning._

 _"Just don't forget that your mine, otherwise you will regret it." She said and she left the room._

 _Cindy shook as if she were crying heavily, but her eyes were in too much pain to produce more. But that's when she saw her chance of escape. She carefully moved the chair to the desk, where the poker was. She burned the jump rope that bound her, and even though she burned her wrists slightly, she stuck through the pain until the rope broke._

 _Cindy stood up on her weak, damaged legs and nearly fell over. In a rush, she only put on her pants and her shirt. Cindy climbed out the window to the tree and down to the street. She ran and ran fast. She didn't stop at the tiny rocks cutting her feet; or when the branches at the shortcut started ripping her clothes; or even when she tripped on a log and hit her head. She didn't know what tomorrow had in store, but tonight she needed to leave. Finally she arrived home, rushing through the door and quickly locking it behind her._

 _"Mom!" She cried._

 _"Dad!!" She howled, falling on her knees._

 _"Jack!!!" She begged._

 _"Anybody!!!!" She screeched right before she collapsed on the ground. She held herself together so that she wouldn't fall apart, and now that her eyes were feeling better, she cried them out._

 _She didn't really sleep, but she didn't have another word for it. She laid on the ground, vision becoming fuzzy, barely breathing by the time Jack walked in. He dropped his keys and called the police as he held her._

 **Cindy sat up once that awful flashback was over.** **She knew that Libby was pissed and if Nick was the one that sent the note then they could both be on their way over to rape her. Cindy took a deep breath and determination crossed her face.**

 ** _I can't let that happen again, I refuse. If they are on their way here now, then I need to protect myself to the best of my ability. Even... even if that means that I'll have to kill them._**

 **Cindy thought, though she prayed that would never happen. She looked over at her clock and the time read 5:57, which explained why the sun was setting. Although it doesn't feel like three and a half hours since the Neutrons left for the dance, but she guessed that her little blackout shaved some of that time off. And yet the world was still. She stood up, grabbing a long Navy blue hoodie and putting it on. She grabbed her keys and an almost empty looking bag from her desk before she slowly exited the door to the backyard.**

 **She was glad that the hood covered her head and most of her face, but she still felt exposed for a thickening fig was forming. She thought it was too warm this time of year for dog, but it was a particularly cold night.**

 **As quietly as she could, she closed the back door and locked it. She walked over to the door in the fence and peered above it and glanced around. A couple of houses had porch lights on, but other then that the neighborhood looked pretty deserted. She took a calming breath to relax her nerves as she left the vortex's land, and closed the gate behind her as well.**

 **She crossed the street as quickly as she dared and was at the door to Jimmy's clubhouse. Glancing around briefly, Cindy pulled the nearly empty plastic bag from her pocket. She knew that Jimmy's lock was a small hair sample, so occasionally during a fight, she would pull out some of Jimmy's hair. You could never be too prepared for an emergency after all. She opened the bag and pulled one of the hairs from it and held it up to Vox.**

 **"Greetings, Jimmy." She said opening the door for Cindy. As many times as Jimmy had brought her down to the lab, she knew her way through most of it. Cindy approached the main part of the lab; although the thought did cross her mind that she had never really did know the names of these different rooms. Well, regardless of terminology, Cindy was where Jimmy kept lots of his new inventions and where he kept his favorites.**

 ** _Ah, it's Jimmy!_**

 **Cindy's mind shouted and she ducked behind the phone booth/time machine.**

 ** _Wait, I saw Jimmy leave for the Parents Dance-a-thon._**

 **Cindy realized as she stared at Jimmy. He was wearing some kind of virtual reality suit inside a bubble dome, with a set of electronic goggles. Cindy looked down at her watch and the time read 6:12.**

 ** _Well he left for the dance before 3, so he probably returned to work on this random invention._**

 **Jimmy appeared to be sitting, though she wasn't quite sure what he was sitting on, and he had a look on his face of silent horror. She would have to keep an eye on the machine, but while he is in there, she was safe.**

 **Cindy rushed over to the shelf and quickly grabbed two of Jimmy's Laser pens. She stuck one in her pocket, and the other tucked within her shoelaces. Then she grabbed one of the swords Jimmy made for their production of Macbeth in Space. Cindy glanced at Jimmy wondering what she was going to say to him when she returns all this stuff, but she could think of that later. She went ahead and slipped on the hover-shoes and started leaving the lab.**

 **After all, Jimmy didn't have as many protective equipment that Cindy had hoped for. The best thing was probably the El Magnifico superhero suit, but that was clearly too big for her.**

 **Cindy was worried, though part of her realized that she was probably preparing for something that wasn't going to happen. She would simply walk home and sit alone in the dark house until her parents came home.**

 **She left the clubhouse, listening to the sword thump her leg as it dangled from her belt loop. She was almost home when two people jumped her and tackled her on the ground. Nick's muscular body held her down; and Libby pulled back Cindy's hood with the blade of her knife.**

 **"If you scream, not only will we kill you now, but we will kill Jack and Jimmy too." Libby warned, rendering her victim speechless.**

Jimmy rushed out of the machine and straight outside. He didn't car if he was spotted in his V.R. suit, he needed to save Cindy. He banged on the door, he even kicked it. But then he recalled Cindy complaining about how her parents kept their emergency key in the flower pot. He fished it out and ran inside.

He searched every room in the house, and then the backyard, but found nothing. Jimmy saw how all the windows were locked and drawn, like Cindy had done earlier. He barely saw any signs of life, and was desperate to know what had happened to Cindy. Was he too late? Did those two rape or even kill Cindy? Jimmy looked down at his watch, it was almost 11.

 _The original Jimmy will be home in a couple of minutes, but he has no idea what I have been through. He is still trying to ruin Cindy's life, and I'm trying to save it._

Jimmy walked into the kitchen.

 _I know that I'll have to go back to the lab to learn what happened, but I wish I had a clue to know if Cindy was alright._

Jimmy thought and he saw the island, which had Jack's famous Chocolate Covered Cherry Cupcakes. Jimmy ate one, though he was really eating his feelings. With a glance to the left he saw the phone Cindy abandoned when she was texting him. He picked it up and looked at it for a moment. It was still opened to the conversation he and Cindy were having earlier and he sighed.

 _Whatever happened is long over now. There is nothing left to do except go home and see what Cindy had endured._

When he entered the clubhouse he heard an odd sort of buzzing sound that confused him.

 _Is that my phone? It's so late, and no one ever calls me._

Jimmy thought as he answered the phone with a simple 'hello'.

"Jimmy!" A timid voice asked and Jimmy nearly bursted with tears.

"Cindy." He said with a small amount of relief.

"What's going on?" He asked and Cindy sighed.

"I'm sorry to call so late, but I... just wanted to know if you can work on that English assignment tomorrow morning?" Cindy asked and Jimmy sensed something in her voice.

"I don't have a problem with that." Jimmy said cautiously and he could almost see her smile.

"Well in that case, you should know that I'll be at the hospital, room 312." Cindy said.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Note: To reader Octaviusy7, no I do not have a Wattpad, but I believe someone did put my Mind Reader story on there.

Chapter 17,

Calmer, knowing that Cindy was at least alive, Jimmy reluctantly walked back to the machine and activated it.

 **Nick and Libby forced Cindy into her house and they made their way into the dining room.**

 **"Hold her tight." Libby ordered Nick then she let go of Cindy's arm. Nick pushed both of Cindy's arms tightly behind her back, making her cry out in pain.**

 **"What are you grabbing?" Nick inquired when she left the room.**

 **"A few months ago, Cindy's mother did some volunteer work on that police recruitment video, and if I know Mrs. Vortex, she- Aha!" Libby called out and she returned with a set of handcuffs and Nick let out a seductive growl.**

 **"Makes me hard just looking at them." He said and Cindy did note a bump forming against her lower back.**

 **"Good, though I think you should tighten your hold on her." Libby said and instantly Nick tugged Cindy's arms, pulling, pulling, until-**

 **"AHH!" Cindy screamed out, and Libby licked her lips.**

 **"Goodie, you popped her arm out of it's socket." Libby said and Nick let go of Cindy's right arm, which dangled, lifelessly. And yet the shear weight and movement of her arm was incredibly painful. Nick laid Cindy on the dining room table and Cindy cradled her arm as best as she could.**

 **"This is so delicious." Libby purred and Nick took one of the cuffs and locked Cindy's right foot to one of the chairs. Nick gently adjusted himself at the crotch and then he reached over to fondle Cindy's chest. When Cindy saw his hand, she slapped it with her good arm.**

 **"Oh, she's still feisty." Nick said with a devilish grin.**

 **"You gotta love Cindy the Fighter, but don't worry about that. She was reluctant with me as well, but eventually she will be leaving you gifts such as her bras and underwear." Libby said as she handcuffed Cindy's left arm to another chair. Part of Cindy hated herself for getting caught in this situation again.**

 **Libby exposed Cindy's milky white, yet scarred breasts and Nick instantly worked roughly on Cindy's nipples. Libby watched this display and despite her lesbian nature, she was getting turned on by this. Nick began to suck and bite Cindy's chest, even managing to reopen one of Libby's tally marks. No one cared about Cindy's tears, or how she jerked her body in pain. Nick pulled away from the breasts and then he started undoing Cindy's pants.**

 **"Ah! No, No, No!" Cindy shouted and she held up her free leg, which activated the hover shoe and pushed Nick away, against the wall. Libby's eyes widened in shock and then she glared at Cindy.**

 **"For someone getting exactly what she wants, you sure are being a pain about it." Libby said, and she stood between Cindy's legs. Having removed Cindy's pants before, this task was rather easy, even when fighting one of her legs. Nick was assisted to his feet by Libby and he saw that Libby got Cindy's pants almost completely off and he smiled.**

 **He roughed the fabric dangling from Cindy's right leg and Cindy lifted her leg to push him back again. Though this time he was ready for it and he slid back but held his ground. Libby shook her head at this pathetic display and she straddled Cindy's leg, using her weight to lower it. Then, without a second thought, Libby used all of her strength to stab Cindy's knee.**

 **With a howl unheard of by the ignorant, Cindy felt the blade pass through her leg and into the wood of the table.**

 **"There that should keep her still." Libby said nonchalantly and Nick sighed happily.**

 **"Finally." Nick muttered as he pulled his throbbing average sized cock out of his jeans and Cindy turned her head away.**

 ** _Maybe if I pretend that it's Jimmy, it won't hurt so bad._**

 **Cindy considered when Nick positioned himself.**

 **"Remember no anal. That's all mine." Libby stated and Nick rolled his eyes.**

 **"Yeah, yeah." He muttered and he took hold of Cindy's hips and plunged deep within her.**

 **"Ah!" Cindy screamed out, realizing that Nick's thrusts were causing Libby's knife to cut her more. Nick was loving the fact that he didn't have to be so gentle with Cindy. Right now she was just a nice hot sex toy for him to abuse. And he couldn't help but get harder at the sight of Libby as she masterbated.**

 **About three minutes in, Nick turned to Libby to suggest that she join them, but he thought he saw a set of head lights approaching.**

 **"Is someone here?" Nick said in a panic, and Libby couldn't afford to think Nick was joking, so she ran to the front to see Jack pulling into the driveway.**

 **"Abort, abort!" Libby shouted at Nick and he groaned as he did one last thrust.**

 **"Cindy, I'm home, I- Cindy?" Jack said seeing Cindy's head on the table.**

 **"Run!" Libby said, quickly exiting the back door with a completely sexually frustrated Nick following her. Jack caught a glimpse of the pair leaving and he pulled out his gun and fired a shot.**

 **"Oh, my dear sweet Cindy." Jack said, taking off his over coat and covering her. Cindy was losing blood at her knee, and she was feeling lightheaded.**

 **"Hello, 911, I need assistance quickly at the Vortex house, she's really hurt." Jack said in a panic as he picked the locks on the handcuffs.**

 **"They'll be here soon." Jack told her and Cindy saw him throwing the metal devices angrily outside.**

 **"Their... way... Cindy."**

 **She heard Jack say, but she didn't quite understand.**

 **"Cindy?"**

 **She was so tired of the pain, of the abuse, of the rape.**

 **"Cin...dy..."**

 **Tired of her parents practically pimping her out, tired of forcing herself to be the best, tired of brain dead slobs thinking they know exactly how she feels.**

 **"C...in...dy..."**

 **Exhausted at hoping Jimmy will come around. Exhausted with teachers/instructors over complicating her schedule. Exhausted with lying to everyone.**

 **"C...in..."**

 **Cindy was just tired with life.**

 **The next couple of minutes seemed rather confusing to Cindy. People rushed in the front door. She was placed in a vehicle with something against her mouth. Then she was in a building being rushed to a room. Then she was in a building being rushed to a room. Then she felt extreme pain from the knife and with that, she blacked out completely.**

 **"Cindy?" She heard a familiar voice whisper and Cindy opened he heavy eyelids.**

 **"Oh..." she groaned looking around.**

 **"Where am I, Jack?" She asked and Jack smiled.**

 **"I'm glad you still remember me, sweetie. And we are at the hospital. How are you feeling?" Jack asked and Cindy adjusted herself as best she could.**

 **"I guess I'm just tired. Have you heard anything yet?" Cindy asked and Jack sighed.**

 **"They are still running tests, but you are probably going to need knee surgery." Jack said and Cindy bit her lip.**

 **"Yeah, I had a feeling." Cindy said and Jack looked away.**

 **"Seems like the hospital has also been trying to contact your parents. I told the nurses that they needed to perform a rape kit, but with your age, they need your parents consent." Jack said and Cindy sighed.**

 **"I would have thought that they wouldn't need it." She said and Jack shrugged.**

 **"Maybe this hospital is stuck in the past while the rest of the world moves forward." Jack muttered and Cindy rested her head back.**

 **"Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" Jack said and Cindy heard a grumbling sound.**

 **"Ugh." She cringed slightly at her stomach.**

 **"I'm starving." Cindy said and Jack smiled.**

 **"The cafeteria isn't far. I'll see if they have any pasta, since you love it so much." Jack said and exiting the room as Cindy chuckled.**

 **Alone again, with the steady beeping of the heart monitor, Cindy looked over at the clock.**

 ** _Almost 11? Oh, man, I've basically been out of it for 5 hours? That's awful. It's like I'm blacking out the day away. Which is odd because the first half just dragged on and on._**

 **Cindy leaned her head to the left and she saw the chair where Jack must have spent most of his time.**

 ** _Poor Jack. Walking in the house thinking that he was going to make me feel better with junk food and a horror movie. But then walking in on a nightmare he couldn't control, and waiting by my side for hours... Dear lord, I wish he was my father._**

 **Cindy thought sadly and on the table attached to the bed, Cindy saw Jack's keys, bottled water, and his phone. Feeling like she had nothing left to lose, she picked up the phone and started to dial. The phone must have rang a dozen times before he finally answered.**

 **"Hello." An almost confused voice said and Cindy could barely believe it.**

 **"Jimmy?" She asked, unsure she had dialed the right number.**

 **"Cindy?" Jimmy asked and Cindy took a deep breath. She just wasn't sure what she should say, only that she wanted to hear his voice.**

 **"What's going on?" He asked and Cindy sighed.**

 **"I'm sorry to call so late, but I..."**

 ** _Want you._**

 **Cindy finished her plea mentally, for she is aware that only this afternoon, Jimmy stared at her hatefully. Jimmy hated her, and she couldn't change that.**

 **"Just wanted to know if you can work on that English assignment tomorrow morning?" She said when she realized that she didn't finish her thought for Jimmy.**

 **"I don't have a problem with that." He said and Cindy smiled at these words, though she didn't have a real reason to. She then saw a small map of the hospital under Jack's water bottle and it had Cindy's room highlighted.**

 **"Well in that case, you should know that I'll be at the hospital, room 312." Cindy said.**

 **"Is 8:30 ok, or should I show up after 9." He asked and Cindy almost chuckled at Jimmy's never ending need to be calculated.**

 **"Whenever is fine, Jimmy." Cindy said and that's when Jack came back with spaghetti and chocolate pudding.**

 **"Ok, see you tomorrow." Jimmy said and Cindy nodded as Jack put down her food.**

 **"Ok, but can you bring me my backpack? I don't want to use your inferior supplies." Cindy said and Jack smiled when he heard this.**

 **"Sure, Cindy, whatever you need. I got to go." Jimmy said and they said their goodbyes.**

 **"Why do you two fight so much?" Jack said because he knew Cindy only got that way with a certain brainiac.**

 **"I don't know, adrenaline maybe. All I know is that I enjoy fighting with Jimmy, especially since he fights back." Cindy only had a bologna sandwich for lunch and a cupcake when she got home, so the last filling meal she had was breakfast. All of her pasta and pudding were gone in 8 minutes.**

 **Jack talked while she ate, explaining and apologizing why he wasn't home sooner. But her stiff muscles ached despite the painkillers she must be on, and Cindy grew tired. Jack cleaned off the bed and continued to talk about his day as if it were a tale of knights, and kings, and dragons. And gently Cindy closed her eyes, sleeping like a rock.**

The hologram machine shut itself off for Jimmy had seen everything he could on Cindy's day. Jimmy was glad that this session was only an hour of time, instead of the 6 that passed through Cindy's eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 18,

It was just past midnight, and Jimmy was laying down in the sleeping bag he kept in the lab. He knew that the original Jimmy was in bed resting but he hardly cared. Goddard saw that Jimmy was awake, and he trotted over to him.

"You know Goddard, 'the journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step'. Which is something that I could always understand. But the quote, 'you can't understand someone until you've walked a mile in their shoes', always seemed silly. Because it means to have empathy for them and their situation, but I thought simple observation was all that was required for sympathy." Jimmy said and Goddard curled up beside him.

"And to think I call myself a scientist. Trying to fix or change the world, when people like Cindy are out there. What good is a robotic salesman when he could put hundreds of people out of work? He was designed to make my life better, which is incredibly selfish of me." Jimmy shifted to his side and petted Goddard.

"One day, Goddard. I only went through one day of Cindy's life.. and... I just feel so conflicted." Jimmy said with a yawn.

"Because the messed up part is that I'm happy to know that Cindy still likes me, but the sadness I feel overwhelms that notion. Not only that but now I absolutely hate the fact that Sheen is still in love with Libby. With the way she acts, it's no wonder why Sheen was the first person she dated. Maybe that's a bad example. Maybe I'm just tired. Well, I know I'm tired since it's so late." Jimmy said and he closed his eyes. This was probably the most uncomfortable night of his life.

He woke up countless times, feeling more and more tired and when he did dream, he relived Cindy's rape. The knife in his knee, the cold air on his nipples, the rough thrusts that Nick provided. Remembering gave Jimmy phantom pains, but since his body didn't go through the event, he didn't have the same scars, bruises, and aches that Cindy had.

So at 8, when he hears the original Jimmy rush down to the lab, he decided that he was done sleeping. He was a little surprised that Goddard wasn't with him anymore.

 _He must not have liked my constant tossing and turning. He probably just went upstairs sometime last night_

He figured. Staying where he was, Jimmy heard the original Jimmy entering the lab and taking a deep breath in.

"Ok, boy. Now, I don't know when exactly I will be returning, but I do need to know when I left the lab yesterday... Thanks boy, 2:30 should be perfect." Then he heard a door close and a electronic whirring, which meant original Jimmy had just gone back in time.

"There goes a fool." Jimmy muttered harshly to Goddard as he stood up. Goddard whined at the self-hatred that Jimmy was piling on himself.

"You're right, throwing myself a pity party isn't going to help anyone, especially Cindy. And she is expecting me soon." Jimmy said and with that, Jimmy started his normal routine.

He showered, fixed his hair, brushed his teeth, changed clothes, ate a quick breakfast, grabbed his backpack, then Cindy's backpack, and he took his hover-car to the hospital.

Taking a deep breath, Jimmy knocked on the doorway of hospital room 312. Cindy looked up and saw Jimmy.

"Neutron." She said almost coldly, and even though he has heard Cindy say this thousands of times, it was different now. This time, Jimmy noticed the way Cindy's mouth twitched, indicating that she wanted to smile and doesn't allow herself to.

"I don't think I have ever seen you with your hair down." Jimmy said when he noticed the small way her hair hid her face, subconsciously shielding her from the outside world.

"Right, well it wasn't comfortable to lay here with it up." She said and then she tucked some hair behind her right ear. The right side of your brain handles the more emotional and creative side of you and she is revealing this side to Jimmy, indicating trust.

"Understandable." Jimmy said and he placed the book bags down beside the bed.

"Are you ready to get to work?" Cindy asked and Jimmy sighed.

"Not really. Do you think we could talk first?" Jimmy asked, too nervous to see her reaction.

"What about?" Cindy asked and Jimmy nervously handed her a freshly picked rose.

"First of all..." Jimmy said as she took the rose.

"I'm so sorry." This time Jimmy looked up at her, and her surprised look.

"I know that I exploded yesterday and I know that you didn't deserve that." Jimmy said though he wanted to apologize for everything that's happened before. Cindy's features softened and she patted the bed, and Jimmy sat down. He also noted that the doctors taped up Cindy's hands though they didn't get damaged during the rape.

"Jimmy, I... I... um, I think my ears are broken." She joked, easing the tension and Jimmy smiled.

"Well ok, Vortex. So, um... are you... in pain?" Jimmy asked, unsure of how to continue the conversation.

"My knee hurts when I move it too much. That's why they don't want me to walk on it." Cindy said and Jimmy nodded and then he saw a wheelchair in the corner of her room.

"I see that. You know, where are your parents?" Jimmy asked and Cindy shrugged.

"They left for work a moment ago, since they finished whatever papers they needed to sign. But Jack is here with me, and he's all I really need." Cindy said and Jimmy nodded.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Jimmy asked and Cindy kind of rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you tell me what happened to you?" Cindy asked and Jimmy's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" He asked and Cindy playfully eyed him.

"Oh, come on, yesterday you were pissed at everything I did... so what happened between now and... 1,2,3... 17 hours ago?" Cindy asked referring to their texting conversation.

"So much that you would never believe. So let me just say that I took a moment to walk a mile in your shoes." Jimmy said and it was clear that Cindy knew that there was a hidden meaning behind this statement.

"Excuse me." A nurse at the door said and the two turned to her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to take Cindy for a moment." He asked and the nurse smiled softly.

"No, no, we are just going to the bathroom. Cindy needs to learn how to operate with her wheelchair until she is better." She said and Jimmy relaxed. Standing to the side, he watched this obviously experienced nurse gently move Cindy to the wheel chair. Watching this reminded Jimmy of a more professional version of Grampa Joe trying to walk during the Golden Ticket song in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

They exited the room and to the left and once alone, he noticed the sound of voices, one of which was familiar. Last time Jimmy was in a situation like this, it was when he heard Cindy burn herself on the electric piano. But at hospital, the chances of Jimmy knowing the people talking were unlikely.

"I said 'no'!" A woman shouted and Jimmy gasped. We walked out into the hall and towards the noise.

"But ma'am, the rape kit could help catch your daughter's attacker." The police detective said to Mr and Mrs. Vortex.

" I understand that you are simply doing your job, since there must be a report done on this incident. But we are not keen on going on some long journey to catch Cindy's attacker. We don't want a rape kit done, we don't want you to talk to her, and we are not going to be pressing charges. The poor girl has been through enough, Detective Martin." Mr. Vortex said and the detective sighed.

"Well I certainly hope that you change your mind. If you do, please call this number." Detective Martin said handing them a card and he walked away.

"Now that was beautiful." Said Libby when she emerged from a room beside them.

"Thanks. I admit I did a little acting in high school." Mr. Vortex patted her hands together.

"My, my, what an exciting day. Libby loves our girl and Nick is willing to be a sperm donator so Cindy can have a child. We can decide what to do with it later, but what time will Nick come by?" She asked and Libby's smile grew.

"It's better to wait for visiting hours to be over and most of the hospital to be extremely slow. So probably around midnight or whatever. I'll text Nick later." Libby said and Jimmy ran back to Cindy's room.

"Oh, it's you again, Neutron boy." Jack said and Jimmy was startled.

"Jack, Cindy's in trouble." Jimmy said and Jack's rude, defensive appearance melted into confused concern.

"Do you act know what you are talking about now?" Jack questioned as Jimmy's adrenaline caused him to panic.

"Look you were right ok. I'm a lackluster scientist with a big ego who should have been paying more attention to Cindy. But Cindy is going to be attacked tonight, and I may have a way to find proof, therefore stopping any future abuse." Jimmy said and Jack believed him.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 19,

Jimmy abandoned his stuff and told Cindy that his mom needed his help doing some errands. Jimmy entered his lab with a bag of everything he may need; including his Neutron cam, or N-cam for short. Able to capture clear pictures with the perfect sound, so it was the best camera to do everything he needed.

Jimmy had to make one more trip back into the past, which means he needs to avoid being seen by anyone especially the other Jimmy's running around. Jimmy took a deep breath, for he really needed to slow down his heart.

Logically, Jimmy knew that, at the current time of 10:00, he had roughly 14 hours to save Cindy.

But he needs to go back in time to show evidence of corruption for Libby, Nick, and Cindy's parents. So the first thing Jimmy needs is to show Cindy having breakfast with her parents yesterday. Therefore he should go back at 5:20 to run over and capture that scene. Which would mean that Jimmy had almost... 44 hours to save Cindy.

"Ok, relax Jimmy. You need to be as steady as possible so that none of your footage is shaky and then made uncreditable." He said and then he calmly entered his time machine and activated it.

Jimmy looked around despite the fact that he knew the Jimmy from the original timeline was still asleep. So he went ahead and took out a black hoodie from his backpack and slipped it on. Then he took out his N-Cam and his that in his hoodie pocket. Hiding his signature hair and part of his face, he put up the hood and walked over to the Vortex home.

Remembering the fact that Cindy had to lock the fence when she was scared, he knew that it would be unlocked now. He made it to the window by the dining room table and pulled out his camera right as Cindy came down the stairs.

"Really, darling, isn't it bad enough that your father and I have to go to work this early, the least you can do is to eat breakfast with us, like a civilized family does."

"Yes, mother. Sorry, mother."

"Don't tell me that you're wearing that to school?"

"If you don't approve, then I can change after breakfast."

"Honestly, Cindy, how will you ever get a boyfriend? You should put on that black laced shirt with the pale blue undershirt or a pair of skinny jeans can go with that. Dressed like that and you'll get a boyfriend and get married before you go off to college."

"Dear, must you have so much faith in her. She should be able to dress however she likes, since she doesn't turn heads. Perhaps we should look for an alternative."

"For the last time, Sasha, you can't force Cindy to be a lesbian. If she doesn't like girls, then she doesn't have to date girls."

Jimmy sighed listening to this again; like some odd form of of Deja Vu.

"Oh, yes then. Those people were extremely easy to bag. Say, darling, what were those people called again?"

"They were the Neutrons. They live across the street from us."

Jimmy thought he felt someone watching him, and he glanced around, nervously. He saw a door close, followed by some barking, so someone must have let a dog out in their yard.

"Well, ok, but if you pop out a child nine months from now, then let me just say 'job well done'."

" I agree, plus if she does get pregnant then perhaps we could sell the child off. I do have a client but her and her husband are sterile."

Jimmy was still disgusted by the fact that Cindy's parents were so mean to Cindy, and could care less for their grandchildren.

"Goodbye darling."

"We will be gone until late tonight, so don't try to get a hold of us."

Footsteps, a closing door and cars starting, were heard so Jimmy stopped the N-Cam because he wasn't sure how much memory he would need, but he knew that he couldn't waste it.

 _Cindy leaves for the park in less than 30 minuets. I know where she will sit so I should probably leave and set up before she got there, and... oh... Humphrey._

Jimmy thought as he saw the burial site Cindy's loyal brute of a dog. With a sigh, Jimmy walked over to the tree and he knelt beside it.

"You know, Cindy isn't the only one who deserves an apology. Because I put Goddard in dog shows, he won, and I thought you only lost a competition, not your life." Jimmy whispered softly.

"I am sorry, but perhaps your soul can take some comfort in the fact that Cindy loved you very much. And I will admit that there were times where I truly believed that the only reason she put up with you was because she had to. That was wrong of me to think. I know that I haven't always been happy with Goddard, but he is still my best friend and you were Cindy's. I should have considered that more when you were alive. Heh, part of me feels ridiculous for talking to a tree, but on the other hand, I know that Cindy does this and I'm guessing that it would mean a lot to Cindy for me to be here now. And simply telling you that I'm going to do the best I can to make Cindy's life better. Away from Cindy's parents who try to slut and prostitute her out; away from Libby and her destructive nature; and away from Nick's lust. I'm going to try and, with evidence I will get, it should be damning enough to fix everything." Jimmy paused and looked at his watch.

"6:15, I should leave for the park now, Humphrey. I hate that I have to be so abrupt in this timeline, but that is the nature of it." Jimmy said, making sure he had his N-Cam and left for the park.

Once there, Jimmy recalled the way Cindy loved this time of day. Cold and slow, so slow that it almost seemed as if the very world had stopped. It was very relaxing actually. The feeling that you could do whatever you wanted here and you wouldn't have to worry about the evil prying eyes of judge-mental people. There was a small-ish hill which Jimmy chose to set up.

He got out a small tripod and positioned the camera towards Cindy's table. He was here to capture visuals of Cindy's hands, which she revealed to herself in the park. Surely when her parents caused her to do too many activities, that harmed her, that could be a form of abuse. If not, then perhaps it could indicate their parenting downfall that lead to what WILL happen at the hospital.

 _Here comes Cindy._

Jimmy thought as he later on the soft grass with his on/off switch in his hand. Jimmy knew that Cindy takes off her gloves after closing her second book, so he needed to wait to film until then.

"What are you doing there, sonny?" Jimmy heard and he whipped around to see an older couple on the walk beside the hill.

"Oh, I'm doing a class project." Jimmy said and the woman eyed him.

"School hasn't started yet." She said accusingly and Jimmy smiled.

"Listen to the birds ma'am. Don't they sound like a common car alarm? I wanted to capture this moment, but I hear it more in the mornings before school then the afternoons after it." Jimmy said and the man smiled.

"Ah, very clever boy. He is showing how or modern society has effected the wild life." The man said and Jimmy glanced at Cindy reading.

"Thank you, sir. I hope that my English teacher agrees with you." He said and the couple continued walking.

"Seems to me, as if the boy was filming the girl." The woman said and the man scoffed.

"What on earth would he do that for?" He asked and the woman looked at him.

"So you would never film a pretty girl?" The woman said nastily.

"Never; unless that woman was you." The man said sweetly, and this made the woman smile and laugh loudly.

This laugh got Cindy's attention and she smiled when she saw them. She closed her book and stared at the cover for a moment. Happy and then miserable when she flipped the book over. When Cindy pulled out the Ice Dragon and started reading it, Jimmy double checked his camera to make sure it was in the correct position. Jimmy waited carefully and as soon as Cindy closed this book, he started his camera back up again. She looked depressed, sitting there all alone, and then glancing around as she slid off her gloves.

Then she revealed her hands to herself and the camera. Every cut, bruise, and burn were caught in the N-Cam's memory. She stared at her hands and was so deep in thought that her eyes began to tear up. Cindy then slapped herself with her right hand and she blinked her eyes as if she woke up from a dream. Jimmy stopped the film, and his heart hurt watching her.

When all is said and done, he hopes that Cindy will be kinder to herself. Jimmy packed up the tripod and put the N-Cam in his hoodie, then he laid on his back and looked up at the sky. He couldn't remember the last time he simply looked up and enjoyed the beauty of nature. He does know that he and his friends did that after the whole incident with the love potion that he created. Back then, they were so terrified of the thought of love, and girls that they wanted to be rid of those thoughts all together. Suddenly it all feels so childish and silly, but it made so much sense at the time.

"Wait, what time is it?" Jimmy heard Cindy asked and he listened to her pack up and walk right past him and to school.

Though Jimmy did not get up right away. He knew exactly where she was going and he certainly did not want to draw attention to himself by looking like a stalker. So Jimmy waited 3-5 minuets and then he made his was to the school.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 20,

Walking up to the school normally filled Jimmy with a calming sense of purpose, despite what actually happens within it's walls. And now, Jimmy not only felt like a new kid again, but also so out of his element. He needed to blend in and go unnoticed, which his brain and height. Walking through the main doors, he noticed a few things.

First, his original self had just ran into the boy's restroom with Cindy's notebook; Second, Cindy was at her locker and had just noticed that her notebook was missing; and third, there only seemed to be two students that noticed him, but didn't seem to care. So he was in the clear, which relaxed him.

Disappointed at losing her notebook, Cindy left her locker, and that's when Jimmy saw Nick. Making sure his N-cam hidden, he turned it on and filmed Nick. Nick was walking up to Cindy's locker and tossed a little piece of paper within it. Then Jimmy followed Nick into the classroom and Jimmy saw Libby talking to Cindy and turned the camera towards them.

"Well, I heard that Jimmy and his parents were at your house last night."

"Yes, I remember telling you that his dad's car company was working with my mom."

"But not that you two were going to spend the night together."

"Mother always invites her clients to dinner. Besides, you should know that Jimmy and I hate each other. We did absolutely nothing but fight when we were forced to be alone."

Original Jimmy walked past filming Jimmy and to Cindy.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Hey, Cindy."

"What do you want Nerdtron?"

"This has your name inside it, you must have dropped it."

"Huh, ok Neutron. Thanks."

"So, you and Jimmy still hate each other, huh?"

"Of course, don't you remember the times you had to pull me away from fights with Jimmy?"

When Libby crossed her arms in anger and disgust, filming Jimmy stopped recording them, and he was going to leave the classroom when he heard Miss Fowl say "Well, hello children."

 _Oh, great. Now I got to sit through class again._

Jimmy realized and he saw an available seat right behind Nick, and though he hated the thought of being that close to Nick without injuring him, he didn't have much choice. He sat at the desk and kept his head down, since he knew that this particular class period was a tad more sociable.

Jimmy listened to the students around him converse. He knew most of the children were excited that Miss Fowl is giving them a chance to earn two days, and thought long and hard about what book to do their report over. When Miss Fowl started calling students to name books to read, he was simply overlooked because he was sitting behind Nick. But Jimmy did not relax until the class started talking about Beowolf.

Jimmy took out a notebook from his bag and opened it to a blank page. He decided to write down another timeline to help keep himself on track of the events though to make it easier on himself he started this one at 11:30 when lunch starts.

Friday:

11:30-12:00= Lunch and cuts

2:00= School ends

2:15= Cindy sitting on porch then walks in house

2:20= Jimmy 1 exits hologram machine

2:25= Jimmy 1 left lab and Jack leaves for errands

2:30= Jimmy 2 gets back in machine

2:40= Jimmy 1 back at school for dance

3:00= Parents start dancing

3:30= Jimmy 1 texts Cindy

4:00= Cindy blacks out

5:57= Cindy comes to

6:12= Cindy sneaks into Jimmy's lab

6:25= Cindy leaves Jimmy's lab and gets jumped

6:30= Cindy gets tied up

7:00= Jack returns home

7:45= ambulance takes Cindy to the hospital

8:30= Jimmy 2 exits machine for a break

8:40-9:00= Jimmy 2 ate and talked to Carl

9:30= Jimmy 2 back in machine

10:50= Cindy wakes up and Jimmy 2 leaves lab to 'save' Cindy

11:00= Cindy calls Jimmy 2, and Jimmy 1 leaves dance

11:10= Cindy ate dinner

11:30= Cindy fell asleep again.

Saturday:

12:00= Parents return to dance-a-thon

12:05= Jimmy 2 falls asleep

3:00= Dance-a-thon ends

8:00= Jimmy 1 wakes up and goes back in time, Jimmy 2 wakes up and gets ready

8:30= Jimmy 2 arrives at hospital.

Looking at this list, Jimmy suddenly wondered how Cindy will react to the video he is making. After all, Cindy was still able to act strong and tough to Jack and himself. But after he turns this tape into the police, Cindy will be treated differently. She won't be able to hide this anymore, and she will probably be pissed at first. Jimmy looked over at Cindy and sighed.

 _I'll have to tell her about my invention. I know I can't go through life without her knowing about it. She doesn't deserve another person controlling her life, even when I am helping. No more secrets._

Jimmy thought and then the class started talking about Beowolf's battle so Jimmy recorded Libby and Cindy again.

"You know, I really like this part where Beowolf kills the monster."

"You mean the part where Beowolf rips the arm off the monster and kills him with it."

"Exactly, I mean, I just keep thinking of this strong, muscles man tearing off that arm like it was a turkey leg. Destroying that pathetic, wounded creature."

Jimmy scoffed in disgust when Libby touched Cindy's arm.

"I mean can you imagine it? This arm of yours being used to steal the life out of your body."

Jimmy shook his head, then shut off the N-cam with the ringing of the bell. He had no idea why Libby was so sadistic, but part of him wondered if Sheen had learned about that when they were dating. Jimmy his himself in the classroom doorway and filmed the two girls again. He took a deep breath because now he had to prepare himself for some serious taping.

"You know I was kidding right?"

"Of course."

"What the hell is this?"

"I don't know."

"So you are a slut? I should have known. Slut is written all over your face, and has been for years."

"You're going to pay for your deceitful lies." Libby walked away and Jimmy followed her to the lunch room.

"Oh, Libby, Libby! Hi, Libby." Sheen said walking, but closer to running towards Libby.

"Oh, not that idiotic, bumbling..." Libby muttered and then she smiled when he got close enough.

"Oh, hi Sheen. How are you?" She asked and Sheen shifted his feet.

"Ah, shucks, I'm fine my ultra queen. How are you?" Sheen asked and suddenly Jimmy wondered if he should be recording this conversation at all.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm a little ticked off. I just had an argument with Cindy." Libby said and Sheen put on his most sympathetic face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you fight about?" He asked and Libby shrugged.

"Oh... just girl stuff." Libby said and Sheen nodded.

"Well, I might have something that could make you feel better." Sheen said and Libby rose an eyebrow at him.

"And what would that be?" She sassed and Sheen pulled out a black case from his pocket and proudly held it out to Libby.

"What's in the case?" Libby asked, unsure when she took it.

"It's that knife you gave me. I sharpened it and buffed it until it shined really good." Sheen said and Jimmy did a small gasp. Libby opened the case and smiled at her knife which nearly looked new.

"It's beautiful Sheen. I'm glad that your father has that sword collection, now." Libby said and now it's understandable why she trusted Sheen with it.

"Yeah, and I thought the case could help protect it from... Well a lot." Sheen said and he blushed when Libby gave him a one-armed hug, which was only for show. But then Libby got an idea.

"Thanks, Sheen. I'm going to go put it in my locker now." Libby said and she walked away.

She knew that Brittany was practically obsessed with Nick, and at this time he was outside smoking cigarettes that he somehow got.

"Brittany, Amber." Cindy said, since Amber cling to Brittany like a leech.

"Shh, Nick is over there." Brittany insisted, and Libby rolled her eyes.

"Listen, a while back you told me that you would do anything to get a date with Nick. Do you still feel this way?" Libby asked and Amber bit her lip.

"Uh, yeah." Brittany scoffed, then Libby turned to Amber.

"And you still want to be popular?" Libby asked and Amber stuttered nonsense.

"Well, of course she is." Brittany said and Libby smiled.

"In that case, I need you both to come with me now, and do something very simple. Help me find my good friend Cindy and hold her down. She has become irrational and temperamental and unfortunately she needs to calm down." Libby said and Brittany giggled.

"Let's go." She said and poor Amber was not strong enough to say no to her friend and they walked off.

Nick instantly noticed their departure and he threw his used up filter on the ground and started walking towards Jimmy. Panicking, he stood behind the door, and stayed as silent as he could until Nick walked past him. Jimmy was going to follow the girls until he saw Nick pull a set of keys out of his pocket and opened the door to the boiler room. This was too odd to ignore.

With his N-Cam still filming, Jimmy followed the Brazilian boy quietly into the hot room. It was more stressful following Nick here because if he got caught, he didn't have an acceptable explanation for being down here.

By the wall, where a tiny window lived, there was a desk full of folded newspapers and a bulletin board with dozens of pictures of Cindy. Jimmy's eyes widened, but he made sure his camera got everything.

"I don't get you. What changed? And obviously it wasn't that freak Neutron because you didn't like him until after you stopped liking me. Now everyone is curious as to what sort of flaw I would have. All because you stopped chasing me. What happened, I don't understand." Nick growled out and then he pulled a candy bar out of the desk and started eating it. And then Jimmy realized that he hadn't eaten in over 8 hours and his stomach growled loudly.

"Whose there?" Nick shouted, not in the mood for visitors. Nick slammed his candy bar on the desk and Jimmy quickly ran out of the boiler room and outside. Which was a good choice since Nick instead ran down the hallway that lead to the cafeteria. Panting, Jimmy collected himself and turned off the N-cam.

 _It's probably silly to turn it off because I'm about to turn it back on to film Libby hurt Cindy and- Oh no._

Jimmy looked at his watch, which read 11:43. Jimmy rushed to Cindy's locker, but no one was there.

He recalled what Cindy had done in the hologram machine and followed her directions. Doing this he quickly found the Janitors Closet and pulled out his N-Cam, again turning it on. Though the picture wasn't well because of the foggy glass, so with a simple flip of the switch, the camera acted like an X-ray and recorded the events on the other side of the door.

"Just remember Cindy. This is punishment, not anything else."

"What are you doing?"

"Just keeping her quiet."

"We are punishing her, not killing her."

"Party pooper."

"Actually, Brittany, you can cover her mouth, just not her nose."

"What to do, what to do."

Jimmy shuddered when he heard Cindy's muffled scream.

"Shh."

Jimmy listened to Cindy's tears and that sound drove rusty daggers into his heart.

"You know that I can't fight the music."

Jimmy knew exactly what Cindy had felt, and exactly what was going to happen, but none of that prepared him for watching Cindy go through this pain. The sounds she made, her thick tears, her contorted face; wasn't something he could have ever been prepared for.

"I think one more and your punishment will be over. I could put one right here. What sound better, Brittany? A Lambda or a Labrys?" Libby was smart in her choices though.

The Lambda is the 11th letter of the Greek alphabet, but it is also a symbol of a gay activists alliance chapter in New York.

And the Labrys was the Greek double-headed ax, but is also a symbolic pride and solidarity among lesbians. What a way to mark Cindy as hers, by cutting a gay symbol into her stomach.

"I don't know what those are."

"One looks like an ax and the other kind of looks like an upside down Y."

"Oh, well, perhaps the ax. Ax's are cooler."

"My thought exactly." Jimmy knew the lackeys would leave soon and so he took this time to climb up on top of the lockers to hide out of side. But Jimmy pulled out his tripod and attached the N-cam to it and formed some weird crane to film Cindy's pain.

They left the closet, leaving Cindy alone with Libby, and Jimmy extended the camera and hopes that it caught everything.

"See the things that you make me do, Cindy. I do not appreciate the things I hear in the halls about you. You shouldn't be sleeping around. You are MINE! Not Jimmy's, but MINE! Or any other boy for that matter. You're mine. And it's not like I am worried about another girl stealing you, because it's not like there are any lesbians at this school. And I'm not a monster by the way. Just territorial, I guess." Jimmy lifted the camera so that Libby wouldn't destroy it when she left the closet. Jimmy lowered the camera once more and the camera caught his Cindy cried, aided her wounds, ate, and composed herself to the best of her ability. Though when the bell rang, Jimmy pulled the camera back over to him as the hall filled with kids rushing back to classes.

Jimmy turned off the N-Cam and was actually surprised that he didn't receive any odd looks from people for being on top of this dusty locker. No one noticed him at all, and Jimmy began to wonder if he, himself, was the reason he always stood out of the crowd. Jimmy waited until the Hall was clear until he climbed down again.

Looking at his watch, he saw that it read 12:05 and Jimmy suddenly got so tired. His blood sugar had just crashes so he was lightheaded, a tad disoriented and sleepy. Unless something else happened, Jimmy roughly had three hours until his next filming 'opportunity'.

And with that in mind, Jimmy walked outside and to the back end of the school. As anticipated the chess/art students set up for their after school activities during lunch and Jimmy was happy to sit down at one of these tables. He yawned out and he crossed his arms on top of the table.

 _I guess that I didn't really get much sleep last night. Even if I did manage to get six hours, it wasn't restful at all._

Jimmy laid his head down on his arms and accidentally fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 21,

"Excuse me, Excuse me. Hey wake up." Jimmy heard when someone shook him and he stiffly lifted his head.

"What's going on?" He said, rubbing his eyes and he saw a boy and a girl standing in front of him. The boy was pale, had black hair and blue eyes that brought out his kind spirit. Where as the girl had pale blonde hair, a dark tan, and dark brown eyes that gave off an exotic feel to her.

Jimmy blushed when he saw them, and though he had never met these people before, he recognized them from somewhere.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked and Jimmy cleared his throat.

"I came out here to eat my lunch, and I guess... that I fell asleep. What time is it?" Jimmy asked and the girl looked at her watch.

"1:40." She said and Jimmy's eyes widened.

"Oh, I've been out for basically two hours." Jimmy said embarrassed and the boy smiled and sat down.

"That's alright, we won't rat you out. What's your name, friend?" The boy said and Jimmy blinked when he realized these were Cindy's friends.

"My name is James." Jimmy said calmly and the girl picked up a wooden crate and placed it on the table.

"Well, this is Simon and my name is Magdalene, but everyone calls me Millie." Millie said and Jimmy nodded.

"That's a pretty name." Jimmy said and Simon looked at Millie, almost protectively.

"So did you actually eat lunch?" Simon asked and Jimmy shook his head.

"Nah, I got some food in my bag, but I didn't eat yet." Jimmy said and Simon reached into his backpack and pulled out a Tupperware container with three slices of pizza within it.

"My grandmother is in town and she loves to over feed me and my sisters. I couldn't eat everything she made, though." Simon said and Jimmy was a bit surprised at this generosity.

"Thank you, Simon." Jimmy said as he accepted the container.

"I hope you're not a vegetarian, because it's pepperoni and bacon." Simon said as Jimmy pulled out a water bottle of red liquid out of his pack.

"Don't worry. I'm not." Jimmy said as he took a bite of pizza.

"Oh, wow." He instantly said as he chewed, and Simon smiled.

"It's good isn't it. Nonna made the tomato sauce, crust and even the pepperoni herself. She doesn't like how 'old' American mozzarella is, but she found a classic mozzarella ball at the store and she had to make pizza." Simon said as Jimmy stuffed himself.

"If you keep eating like that you'll give yourself a wicked stomachache." Millie said and Simon laughed.

"Sometimes pain is the price for good food." Simon said, letting a thin Italian accent escape with the words 'pain' and 'price'. Jimmy drank some of his crystal light, fruit punch from the bottle.

"Sorry." He muttered to Millie.

"What are you two doing back here?" Jimmy asked and Millie smiled.

"Puzzle Paints." She said and Jimmy rose and eyebrow at her, to which Simon laughed.

"That's only funny when you know about it dear." Simon said and Millie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine then, this is the time where the Che's s club and the art students come out to practice their skills." Millie said and Jimmy smiled.

"Ok, I got it. 'Puzzle Paints' is clever." Jimmy said and Millie hummed satisfied.

"Do you paint or play?" Simon asked and Jimmy thought back to his artistic ability.

"I sometimes play chess, but I can't draw unless they are blue prints." Jimmy said and Millie smiled.

"Well, the chess club could always use some more players if you want to stay and check it out." She suggested and Jimmy hesitated.

"That sounds really fun, but I can't today, because I got to get some filming done." Jimmy said and Simon's eyes widened.

"Oh, wow, you're a director? What's your movie about?" He asked and Jimmy stuck to the truth in itself bluntest form.

"The dangers of an abusive relationship and how to get out of it." Jimmy said and Millie whistled.

"Tough subject, why did you pick that?" She asked and Jimmy swallowed.

"Well, tonight the parents dance-a-thon is to raise money for the anti-bullying program and I just thought that if bullying program and I just thought that if bullying succeeds in life then it turns into people abusing others." Jimmy said and Simon and Millie glanced at each other.

"I never thought of that before." Simon said and Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah, well issues like this need to be brought to light." Jimmy said as he ate the last of the pizza happily and Millie shook her head.

"You're right. I mean we have this new friend and we fear that someone may be hurting her." She said and Simon dropped his gaze.

"You do?" Jimmy asked and Simon sighed.

"We're not sure. We haven't known her long. She seems to be in love, but she isn't dating anyone. And yet she is constantly getting hurt." Simon said as he put the container away and Jimmy bit his lip.

"Well, if you don't know her, then how do you know she simply is klutzy?" Jimmy asked, despite the fact that they were probably talking about Cindy.

"Something about her attitude. Most Klutz' are embarrasses and will make a joke to pass it off, where as she get nervous and pretends it doesn't exist." Simon recalled and Jimmy glanced away.

"Do you need any help setting up?" Jimmy asked, changing the subject and Simon smiled.

"Sure, that would be nice." Simon said.

"Especially since I'm the only one working." Millie stated and the boys chuckled as they stood up. Jimmy walked over to the box and pulled out a few chessboards.

"So James, do you have a special lady in your life?" Simon asked as he set up a few painting stands and horses.

"I'm not sure." Jimmy admitted and Millie looked at him.

"Why not?" She asked and Jimmy was starting to understand why Cindy felt so comfortable talking to them.

"Well, there is this one girl and we fight all the time. And for a while we sort of acted romantic towards each other." Jimmy paused when Simon 'whooped' and Millie playfully scoffed at him.

"So what happened?" She asked so that Jimmy would continue.

"Well, our relationship got tense after her best friend broke up with one of my friends. She changed after that and I really grew to hate her, but..." Jimmy hesitated.

"But you still care for her." Millie suggested, and Jimmy nodded.

"Recently I realized that I didn't hate her, but I hated the way she was treating me. And it didn't make sense until I saw how she was treated in her private life." Jimmy said and then he sighed deeply.

"Do you think that she still cares for you?" Simon asked and Jimmy stared at him and then he stared at Millie.

"Well..." Jimmy looked down as he placed chess pieces on the boards.

"I'm starting to think that she loves me more then ever before. But... she feels safer to fight with me because it's the one thing she can truly control in her life." Jimmy said and Millie came over and patted his shoulder.

"There is a quote that you may enjoy hearing." Millie said and Jimmy gave her an intrigued look.

"Such as?" He asked and she smiled.

" 'Everything will be alright in the end. If it's not alright l, then it's not yet the end.' " she quoted and as odd as is may sound, Jimmy did smile.

"I'm not entirely sure why, but that does make me feel better." Jimmy stated.

"You just need to make sure that you stand beside this friend of yours, James. And understand when she needs to fight and break things at times. If at the end of the day, she knows that you are still there, then that could mean the world to her." Simon said and Jimmy stood up right as the dismissal bell rang.

"I've got to head out now, but it was good talking to you." Jimmy said, thanking his new friends. He left just as a few kids ran out of the building and up to Simon and Millie, who were obviously the heads of their clubs.

The first thing Jimmy wanted to do was to run to Cindy's house, but then he remembered seeing Nick and Libby at the parents Dance-a-thon. So what he really needed was to go to the gym where the parents Dance-a-thon will be.

He looked at his watch and it read 2:05, so Cindy was probably outside talking to Simon and Millie. Jimmy was in the hallway that led to the gym, and he saw a few people. Most of them were teachers or students setting up for the parents Dance-a-thin, where as others were simply kids on their way to clubs or did not rush home right away.

All of a sudden, Jimmy heard three loud bangs coming from the girls locker room. Worried that someone could be in great pain, Jimmy cracked the door opened to hear what was happening.

"You are such a pain, Amber. You're going to let something as annoying as your conscience stand in the way of popularity?" Jimmy actually trembled at the sound of Libby's voice.

"Look I may have put on a show when we held Cindy down, but that was wrong." Amber said in a surprisingly stern tone.

"So what? Are you going to go to Cindy and apologize? Are you gonna cry to the principal about the bad thing you did? Are you going to beg the police to arrest you for your crimes?" Libby asked and a thick silence followed.

"W-Well, I suppose I-"

"No, save it. You say that popularity isn't worth it and that you can't stay silent, but guess what? You madame are no hero and you're not saving anyone today." Libby said and then she stormed out of the locker room, knocking Jimmy onto the floor when she does. Jimmy flopped unto his stomach, hiding his face in pain. This turned out to be a good thing since Libby whipped around and shouted.

"Get A Girlfriend, Pervert!" before kicking him in the ribs.

Jimmy groaned, but he knew that a rib wasn't broken otherwise he would be in more pain, so he decided to tough it out for Cindy.

"Here, let me help you up." Amber said and Jimmy looked over and saw Amber offering her hand to him. He accepted it and he used her strength to hold his weight. And when he was on his feet, Jimmy remembered his N-Cam and he squeezed Amber's hand slightly.

"I saw what happened to Cindy." Jimmy stated bluntly and Amber looked away with an ashamed look on her face.

"It should never have happened." She stated and Jimmy pulled Amber a tad closer.

"You can stand up for Cindy, Amber." Jimmy said and Amber looked at him again.

"How?" She asked and Jimmy held up the N-Cam.

"You can go on record and show people how Libby really is to others." Jimmy said and Amber's eyes widened in fear.

"Are you crazy? What if it doesn't work, then Libby will ever out for my blood." Amber said, pulling her hand away from Jimmy.

"It will work, Amber. You just have to-"

"I can't." Amber said and she started to walk away.

"But, Amber-!"

"No!" She said and this time she ran away from Jimmy who sighed.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 22,

With his mission still in the back of his mind, Jimmy spent his time doing easy work for the Dance-a-thon. He didn't feel comfortable simply waiting for Libby to come back and talk to Nick. So Jimmy helped set up tables from the cafeteria in the gym. He saw a few teachers pushing back the bleachers into the wall, in order to make more room for the parents dance floor, so Jimmy helped them with that. There was a big box of decorations, including streamers, hearts, and stars. Jimmy wasn't exactly sure what all this had to do with the anti-bully program. But he picked up the box and started passing them out to those around him.

So when Sheen and Mr. Estevez walked into the gym at 2:20, Jimmy was sitting at a table blowing up balloons.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Estevez, we have a great little table over here by the helpful homeless child." The principal said, referring to Jimmy and Miss Fowl elbowed him.

"Oh, right. Replace 'homeless child' with whatever politically correct term is accurate." The principal said and Sheen glanced over at Jimmy, but didn't recognize him.

"Well, thank you, sir. I will set up right away. Come on son." He said to Sheen and the two walked over to the table beside Jimmy and set down the containers they were holding. Mr. Estevez looked around their area and noticed how close they were to the corner of the gym.

"Mr. Principal." Mr. Estevez said, because he forgot the man's name suddenly, but principal Willoughby didn't really notice this absent knowledge, and shuffled over to them.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Estevez?" He politely asked and Sheen shook his head, even though he had no idea what was going on.

"No, absolutely not sir. I was just wondering if, since we already are so close, would it be possible to set up in the corner with two tables?" Harp asked and principal Willoughby looked at the table and the corner as he though on this.

"Why that sounds like a splendid idea, Mr. Estevez. In fact we have a table, right over there by the door, which would be perfect for you." He said and Sheen ran over to the table in question, which made Mr. Estevez chuckle.

"Oh, my son is a bit of a wild one isn't he?" Mr. Estevez said to William who nodded.

"Yeah, he has got to be my most energetic student." William said and Harp nodded.

"He gets that from his mother; she was always doing something." Harp said and then he sighed deeply and William glanced at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Sheen started to pull the table over himself, which occasionally caused a sharp sound.

"Besides our ears." William added and Harp grabbed a nearby chair and sat down in it.

"My son is in love." Harp said and William blinked.

"Well, isn't that good news?" He asked and Harp shrugged.

"Normally, Yes. But it almost seems as if my wonderful son is hanging onto this girl even though she does not care for him." Harp said.

"What do you mean?" William asked, sitting on the table.

"The first time Sheen told me about this girl he loved, I was so happy, elated even. But a few months ago the boy came to me in tears because she broke his heart. Apparently their relationship moved too fast, and perhaps that is my fault. Sheen knows that I married his mother shortly after meeting her and that is probably why he believed they were destined to be together." Harp said and William dropped his eyes in sympathetic reflection.

"You can't blame yourself for that Harp. After all you were simply being honest with your boy." William said and Harp put his head in his hands.

"Then why do I feel guilty for him still loving the girl who broke his heart?" Harp asked and William paused.

"I think it's natural for good parents to be upset when their children are suffering. But it's hard for you to influence Sheen to move on if he isn't ready to do so." William said and Harp dropped his hands to look at him.

"They broke up over five months ago." Harp stayed and William shrugged.

"You know, they say 'the heart wants, what the heart wants' but sometimes when people live with their hearts on their shoulders, it's harder for them to see people for extremely rational people to accept their feelings." Hearing principal Willoughby say this even made Jimmy stop what he was doing.

"I barely know the girl, Will. I don't know how to 'expose' her true side, even if I knew she happened to be La Llorona." Harp said and William blinked.

"I don't know that one." He admitted and Harp shrugged."

"Mary is sometimes known as a woman in white, or the English translation 'weeping woman', or simply a spirit. But she wears a white dress and drags children into the water and kills them. Some say that she is also a succubus, but I did not grow up with that version." Harp explained, half waving off his explanation and William nodded.

"Well, she may be a perfect angel in most accounts. But the best thing you can do for your son is to be there for him, when he needs you to be. He will need you to help him, and if it has been so long, then I'm guessing that will be soon." William said and Harp was going to say something, but Sheen got in hearing range and Mr. Estevez stood up and helped him with the last of the distance. Principal Willoughby knew this was the end of their conversation, so he simply walked away without another word.

Jimmy resumed blowing up balloons and he thought about what Mr. Estevez had said. After all, he knew that Sheen was obsessed with Libby, but he was actually pretty calm when she didn't come up in a conversation. Therefore it never really occurred to Jimmy that Sheen would constantly be Libby crazy at home.

 _Sheen will be truest devastated when I get Libby arrested. He may even hate me and wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. If that occurs then I hope that he could find it in his heart to forgive me._

Jimmy thought, suddenly worried about losing one of his best friends to save the love of his life. Then Jimmy blinked as a blush appeared on his face.

 _Goodness, if I start thinking of Cindy as the love of my life, then I may never finish my task._

Jimmy thought, calming himself down. He looked at his watch which read 2:30, and he noticed that almost half of the dancers were here with their children. Several of them helped to put the last finishing touches around the gym. But then-

"Oh, it's Libby." Sheen squealed out and he was going to run to her, but Mr. Estevez grabbed him by the back of the shirt to stop him.

"Don't leave son. I just noticed that we still have some room on the table for more treats." He said and Sheen glanced at the table.

"Looks like your right dad. I hope that doesn't make us look careless." Sheen commented and Mr. Estevez nodded.

"Well, this dance tonight is very important Sheen. After all, it is to help stop bullying." Mr. Estevez said and Sheen paused as if his father struck a cord.

"I-I know dad, I-I just-"

"Son." Harp knelt down and placed his hands on Sheen's shoulders.

"I've told you how your mother was. A few of the stories she shared from before we even met. So I know that you can respect why we have to take a stand against bullies." He said and Sheen's eyes watered slightly.

"Because mom was bullied, and was hurt for a long time." Sheen said and Mr. Estevez nodded.

"Yes, she wanted to end her life prematurely. And that's how I met her, my son. Beautiful, but broken, as most of us tend to be, and I helped her through the darkness. Imagine if she forced her death. You and your sister wouldn't be around, and that is a grave thought in my heart." Upon hearing this, Sheen turned his head as two tears exited his eyes.

"Tonight is not about us, Sheen. It's not about if you can swoon Libby, or how well the parents dance tonight. We are here to try our best..." Harp paused to gently turn Sheen's deface to him.

"To save the Maria's of the world." He finished, and Sheen sniffled, I unhappy at his tears.

"Understand?" Mr. Estevez asked and Sheen nodded.

"Good boy, we need to be the best salesmen that we can be. I even brought the churros everyone loves from bake sales." He said and Sheen cocked an eyebrow at this.

"But don't you fry your churros?" Sheen asked suspiciously and Mr. Estevez blinked.

"Shh, then. No one has to know." He said with a wink and Sheen chuckled.

"Ok, I'll keep your secret." Sheen said, wiping his eyes.

"Thank you. Now, please man the station. I'm going to get more muffins from the car." Mr. Estevez said and Sheen nodded, but he looked distracted.

Jimmy finished the last balloon. He grabbed the box of air pockets and went around the room tying them to chairs with some ribbon he found earlier. Honestly, he simply wanted to be away from the sadness he had just experienced from Sheen's dad. It's understandable why Sheen doesn't really talk about his mother. But he was so happy and carefree, who would have guessed that he was living with a deep pain within him.

Although once he was up and walking around, Jimmy realized that this was a good way to keep an eye on Libby. She was standing in the doorway beside the bleachers that were still extended. Jimmy knew that she had a bone to pick with the person who sent Cindy that dirty poem. She was glancing around the room while pretending to text someone on her phone. Jimmy needed to stay alert and focused on Libby. He didn't know exactly what Libby and Nick talked about, but since they leave the dance and go to Cindy's house, it must be important. But Jimmy froze when he heard a familiar voice gasp.

"Oh look sugar-booger, they have the refreshment table ready, and they have pie." High Neutron said and Jimmy took deep steady breaths to keep from hyperventilating. His parents were really good at seeing through Jimmy's mistakes. So if anyone was going to stop him, it would be them.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 23,

"Ok, folks, it's almost 3 o'clock, so the parents involved can start warming up. Children don't be afraid to go to the cafeteria for some fun carnival games. Otherwise buy a snack, grab a drink, and take a seat." Principal Willoughby said and hoodie Jimmy was very careful to avoid original Jimmy.

At that point of his experience, original Jimmy only knows that Cindy's relationship with her parents was a little sticky.

"Nick." Hoodie Jimmy whispered when he saw the Brazilian boy walk into the gym. He stealthy filmed the future rapist as he walked over to the bleachers. Libby eyes Nick when he got close and glared bloody daggers when Nick looked behind the dark bleachers.

"Nick Dean. I'm surprised at you, truely am. Though I suspect if I really thought about it, then I would have figured it out earlier." Libby said and Nick rose an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know what you mean." He said and Libby laughed. When Libby lured Nick to the front of the bleachers, Jimmy was worried that the N-cam would catch the conversations of random people that crossed the path between it and the two teens. Jimmy hurried to the far end of the bleachers and snuck right up behind people he use to know.

"You naughty boy, you sent Cindy the poem." Libby said and Jimmy thought he saw a look of shock, but it was hard to tell since he was standing behind them.

"I guess it's too late to deny it. I can't believe she showed you the note. That was personal." Nick said defensively and Libby chuckled.

"You sir, are a pig. The only personal detail in that poem, was your unsatisfied lust. And for the record, Cindy didn't show me, I was with her when she found it." Libby said and Nick glares at her.

"Wow, 'unsatisfied lust'? What a laugh. I could be with any of these girls, and easily have my way with them." Nick said and Libby chuckled softly.

"And yet, you target Cindy." She said and Jimmy couldn't help but think her behavior was a bit psychotic.

"Cindy is a babe, too." Nick said with a shrug and Libby slowly turned her head towards him.

"Hm, she is." Libby said and Nick blinked at her.

"Whoa, wait, does this mean that you and Cindy are-"

"Listen up, Romeo." Libby said, interrupting Nick.

"Tell me how far you will go to be with Cindy." Libby said and Nick paused.

"I suppose it depends on the situation at hand. After all, people do have difficulties imagining themselves in certain conditions." Nick said and Libby chuckled.

"Well, I imagined a more harsh response, Nickie. I thought that I would hear words such as 'I'll go as fast as Cindy will allow, but if that is not all-the-way, then I'm going to simply take it.' You're a bit disappointing for a bad boy, Nickie." Libby said and Nick glared at her.

"Don't call me 'Nickie', it makes me sound like a woman." Nick said and Libby's smile deepened.

"I love how you say that instead of how you would never take advantage of a girl." Libby said and Nick blinked.

"Oh, uh, I-"

"Nickie, Nickie, Nickie." Libby paused to catch the anger in his eyes.

"You don't want to make love to Cindy. You want to take her body for everything it is worth. Not that it's worth much. Nickie, you need to recognize opportunities when they wave to you." Libby said, waving back to Sheen, who sighed happily.

"Poor idiot is obsessed with me, but I don't really care." Libby said and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you dated him, so what does that say about you?" Nick asked and Libby shrugged.

"That I know how to seek out worshippers who will stand by me no matter what. I swear the only other woman he cares more about, is his bitch mother. Stupid slut dies in a car crash because some random person ran a stop sign, then kept going." Libby said and hearing this, Jimmy was filled with rage. Never knowing how Sheen lost his mother, and suddenly finding out like this? Jimmy absolutely hated Libby for how she treats Cindy, but her complete disregard for the death of Sheen's mother disgusted Jimmy to his very core.

"So what did you mean by 'opportunities'?" Nick asked and Libby sat down on the bleachers.

"Well, I do have a favor to ask of you. But I think that the reward will be worth it." Libby said and Nick eyed her suspiciously.

"Odd, what is the favor?" He asked, full of curiosity though still hesitant.

"Just a simple date." Libby said and Nick furrowed his brow.

"Well, if you and Cindy are an item, then who is the date for?" Nick asked and Libby shrugged nonchalantly.

"Brittany." She said simply and Nick groaned in disgust.

"Oh, no, why Brittany? Do you have any idea how long it took me, to get her to give me the five feet of space between us?" Nick said and Libby chuckled.

"First of all, that is not my problem; Second of all, I didn't say that it had to be a good date; and for the third, you haven't heard the reward." Libby said and Nick took a deep breath, then scoffed it out.

"If you're going to be like that, then go ahead and tell me this special reward of yours." Nick said and Libby took out a nail file and started filing her nails.

"Well, let's just say that Cindy seems to still have an appetite for men. And, uh, you're interested in her, for some reason. But I suppose that I should mention that occasionally Cindy and I participate in some more... I'll say, Advanced BDSM." Libby said and Nick couldn't hide the erotic shiver that shot down his spine, when he heard the words 'advanced bdsm'.

"How advances are we talking?" Nick asked and Libby smiled at his reaction.

"Little Nickie likes to be rough with his ladies, I see." She said and she glanced down Nicks body and chuckled. When Nick noticed his erection, he sat down next to Libby and crossed his legs.

"I've done a little, but most girls in this town tend to be too timid." Nick admitted and Libby used her nail file to turn Nick's face towards her.

"Then you are going to love my girl, Nickie my boy. We use restraints, muzzles, electro-shock technology, and more. Imagine the knife play. Slicing and cutting the skin, ripping open old scars, punctuating her fragile bones like they were simple cheese sticks." Libby said, letting her pupils dilate from the lust she was indulging in. Nick blinked and then he glared at Libby and tapped her nail file away from his face.

"That's not what this is all about." Nick stated and Libby blinked, surprised.

"Explain yourself." She demanded though he would have probably told her anyways.

"You don't want me to join you and Cindy for some kinky threesome. You want Cindy all for yourself, but she is straight and-"

"You Can't Prove That." Libby demonically growled out and she shoved her nail file against Nick's throat, as if it were a knife. Nick knew that he struck a cord and he chuckled at her anger.

"I think your reaction proves otherwise. But that's where I come in, isn't it. You think that if I go in and rape her in the roughest way possible, then she will never want a man again. When that happens then she can be completely and totally yours for the rest of your life." Nick said and Libby was so angry at Nick seeing through her words that she couldn't even speak. Then Nick leaned in to whisper in Libby's ear and Jimmy moved the camera closer to capture the moment.

"I'm in." Nick whispered and Libby dropped her shoulders.

"You made it sound like you were going in another direction there, buddy-boy." Libby stared and Nick shrugged coolly.

"Hey, I've been the male lead in almost all of our plays. This taught me to spot out lies and acts, especially when they are full of shit." Nick said after he pulled away and Libby tilted a smile at him.

"Hm, most people are fooled by my performance." Libby said and Nick smiled.

"Hey, I didn't know that you and Cindy were dildo buddies, but you certainly did change a while ago. Maybe everyone didn't notice, but I did." Nick stated and Libby twisted her mouth in disappointment.

"Alright, then, stop bragging. We have got work to do." Libby said, standing up and Nick paused.

"Are we going to Cindy now?" He asked and Libby pulled out and started texting.

"Not now, but later there, pretty boy. I'm currently texting Brittany, since you agreed to the dare with her, but there is another matter that we have to deal with." Libby said and Nick's face had a new confused look on it.

"Well, what's that?" Nick asked and Libby paused to answer the ping of her cell phone.

"That's Brittany now, she says that she will be at the Candy Bar in about half an hour. I hope you don't take forever with her." Libby commented and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Normally, I can only stand 30 minutes of her nonsense, but if I concentrate on Cindy, then maybe I can stretch that to 45 instead." Nick said and Libby nodded.

"Good thing, I didn't promise a long date, then." Libby said tucking her phone back into her pocket.

"So, what about that other matter that we have to deal with?" Nick asked.

"A potential squealer." She stared, and then she rolled her eyes as if that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever said. But doing this action caused her to look at the entrance which made her smile.

"Heh, speak of the devil." Libby said and Nick saw Amber walking into the gym with a water bottle she gave to her mother.

"Well, ok, I'm game. Do you have some sort of plan of attack?" Nick asked sand Libby smiled.

"A small one." She said softly and Jimmy gulped.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 24,

Jimmy wasn't sure what was about to go down, but he knew that he couldn't interrupt the timeline. It was 4:00 now, and Cindy had just blacked out and the night Libby made Cindy hers.

 _But Libby and Nick didn't jump Cindy until 6:25. So in two and a half hours Cindy will be... be..._

Jimmy swallowed and tried to block that event from his mind.

 _The point is that Nick went to the Candy Bar then they could be at Cindy's at 5 when she was in the middle of her episode. Oh, wait, Brittany said that she needed half an hour so that could be 5:30 instead. Unless Nick got annoyed at waiting for her and left before she got there and then he would be at Cindy's by 4:30._

Jimmy thought with a groan as he followed the two demented souls as they were stalking their meek prey.

 _Poor Amber. What are they going to do to you? Are they simply going to intimidate you? Or are they going to take it a step farther and damage you as they have my Cindy. Send you to the hospital or worse._

Jimmy bit his lip and watched as the very sight of Libby frightened Amber. She took a few steps towards the front door as Libby got closer, and she bumped into someone. Amber turned around to apologize as froze when she saw Nick there.

"Ah, aren't you looking lovely today." Nick said and he hooked his arm with Ambers and she blushed.

"Oh, don't be bashful girl, you do look lovely today." Libby said and she hooked her arm into Ambers other arm.

"Uh, I-I mean... I just..." She stuttered and then she was carefully escorted outside.

"Y-you know my mother likes to have me around, guys. S-s-she c-calls me h-her good luck c-charm." Amber stuttered our in hopes that they would let her go.

"Don't worry we will bring you back." Nick said and it was at this point, when Jimmy was following this tiny crowd, that he caught the attention of a friend who noticed him exiting the gym.

"Wait, was that Jimmy?" Sheen said and then he looked over at Carl who was drinking purple flurp with another Jimmy who suddenly stopped texting. Sheen straightened his back as he glanced back at the door and stared at it suspiciously.

Amber was being taken to the basket ball court on the side of the school. It was quiet, a bit isolated and being on school grounds it wasn't lit up. With the music from the Parents Dance-a-thon, no one would be able to hear what they did, which was perfect if you needed to silence a squealer.

"Please, I-I-I don't want to play basketball!" Amber shouted and Jimmy did his best to keep a distance and yet get clear footage of what may be another attack. He held up the camera to his eye like a real cameraman and disguised himself behind various playground equipment.

"Good." Libby paused to chuckle.

"You know, Amber that this has nothing to do with basketball. This has to do with what you said in the locker rooms earlier." Libby stated.

"Yeah, what were you thinking?" Nick asked though he didn't really know what Libby was talking about, but she didn't mind.

"So what were you thinking, Amber? Warning me about your future actions. Telling me that you wanted to go to the principal and tell him what happened? If I scarred my best friend, who I have cared about for most of my life then what did you think I would do to you?" Libby asked and Amber panted as she struggled in their grasp.

"I thought that if I warned you first then I would be spared." Amber admitted and Libby chuckled.

"Actually my dear, you merely solidified your fate." Libby said and Nick smiled.

"So what are you thinking, my liege?" Nick asked and Libby looked impressed.

"Ooo, I like that, Nickie. I was thinking of playing a little dodgeball." Libby said and Nick blinked, confused.

"Why should we do that? The dodgeballs were locked in the utility room earlier. I saw them and they said that they needed to hide them from thieves because they were so new." Nick commented and Libby simply smiled.

"Odd that you would know that off the top of your brain." She said knowingly and Nick blushed slightly.

"There is some jump rope, let's tie her to the basketball hoop." Libby said and Nick wrinkled his nose at her.

"You must mean the basketball post." He said and Libby rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Mr. Universe. I just want her to look like a witch that's about to be burned to a crisp." She said and Amber swallowed. Because she was the smallest and one of the youngest kids in their class, Nick was easily able to restrain Amber.

"Ain't this fun, Amber? I know how much you love jump rope." Nick said and Libby smiled when she picked up the jump rope.

"Oh, goodie, it's one of those 16-feet Double-Dutch ropes." Libby said and Nick pushed the tiny child against the pole.

"Ah, EASY!" She shouted before she could stop herself and Nick grinned.

"Huh, you're kinda sexy when you scream." He commented and then he kissed her. This kiss both shocked and melted her body; perfect condition for Libby to tie the jump rope around her then sealing Amber's hands behind her back. Once Libby stood up, Nick pulled away from Amber and he took a moment to run his thumb gently across her cheek.

"Don't tell me that you're getting soft on me." Libby said and Nick chuckled.

"Hey I can enjoy a bit of foreplay just as much as anyone else." Nick said and Libby chuckled.

"In that case, follow me I'll show you where..." Libby's voice sort of trailed off as she and Nick walked over to the dark side of the basketball court. Jimmy swallowed as he saw poor Amber struggling to untie herself.

"Hey, what's going on?" A voice sternly asked and Jimmy froze.

"Who are you?" The voice said and Jimmy's hands shook which was bad for the film, so reluctantly he turned it off. Suddenly Jimmy felt someone grab his hood and yanked it down and this action caused him to stumble backwards and falls down against the pavement. With his face exposed for the first time in 12 hours, Jimmy looked up at his assailant. He was expecting one of Nick's tough friends, like Butch, but instead he gasped at the familiar face.

"Sheen?" He asked as he tried to recall any time Sheen was rough with anyone.

"Jimmy? I knew it, I knew that I saw two of you." Sheen said and then he looked over and saw Amber tied up.

"Did you do that?" Sheen said and Jimmy blushed, from embarrassment and the thought/worry at what Sheen may do. With his fathers words still fresh in Sheen's mind, the sight of Amber angered him to his core. So he grabbed Jimmy from the front of his shirt and forced him off the ground.

"Did you do that!?!" Sheen shouted and this time Jimmy was quick to deny it.

"N-no, Sheen, I could never." He said and Sheen put Jimmy down but kept a hold of him.

"Then who?" He asked firmly and Jimmy shook his head.

"I don't think I can tell you that." Jimmy said and Sheen blinked.

"Why not?" He asked, his confusion starting to overshadow his anger.

"I'm not from our timeline. Tomorrow I traveled back in time to relive this day. So if I wasn't here now, then you would never have walked outside and you would never see Amber like that." Jimmy said and Sheen eased his grip on Jimmy.

"What if your wrong?" Sheen asked and Jimmy was surprised that Sheen understood him at all.

"Stay in the dark, just in case someone sees." Jimmy heard Libby say and Sheen furrowed his brow. It was obvious that Sheen recognized the voice, but he did not draw his attention away from Jimmy.

"I disrupt your timeline, Sheen. You should leave." Jimmy said and Sheen let go of Jimmy. But as soon as he did, Jimmy set up the N-cam on the tripod and started filming again.

"Hell yeah. Fore!" Nick yelled and Amber got hit in the stomach with a football.

"Ha, ha, bullseye." He said and then a clap was heard.

"Jimmy we have to stop them." Sheen said when he heard this and Jimmy looked at his watch and it read 4:15 and he bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, Sheen, but we can't do anything." Jimmy said.

"The hell I can't." Sheen said and he was determined to walk right over there, but Jimmy grabbed his arm.

"I'm a great shot, just look." Libby said and a softball shot out and hit Amber in the face.

"Ah!" She shouted, quickly lowering her face.

"You broke my glasses." Amber said and when she lifted her head again, she revealed a black eye and a cut on her cheek from the broken glass.

"Jimmy what if you were meant to come back in order to save Amber there. And I don't know why you went back a day, but I am going over there and you can't stop me, but maybe you could help me." And on that note, Sheen ripped his arm out of Jimmy's grasp.

"Oh, wow, A classic game of cowboys and Indians!" Sheen exclaimed, running over to Amber.

"Oh, shitter, not him. I have an electric scooter nearby, I'll go grab it so he doesn't see me." Libby whispered to Nick, but Jimmy heard this from the N-Cam.

"Sheen you should run." Amber whispered and Sheen laughed.

"Ok, ok, this is fun. You're the cowgirl, I can be the grumpy sheriff, and where is the Indian?" Sheen asked in a playful tone and Nick groaned out.

"Oh, My, God, ultra-nerd. You are so frustrating." Nick said as he walked out of the darkness, using a bat like a walking stick.

"Wow, a Brazilian Indian, I didn't even know that those existed." Sheen said and then he puffed up his shirt as if he had on a jacket.

"I say, I-I say, what kind o-of game are you hunting ya axe-throwing maniac." Sheen said sounding similar to Foghorn Leghorn. Listening to this, Jimmy got an idea and nervously abandoned his camera and exited stage left.

"You know, I am really getting sick and tired of your voice." Nick said, kicking the bat up to his shoulder as he continued walking towards Sheen.

"Well, I, I-I've got to say there, that this particular specimen is not on, I say not on the approved list of hunting game and therefore needs to be released." Sheen said and he walked behind Amber and started to untie her knots.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Nick shouted and he rose the bat over his head. Suddenly a tennis ball hit Nick roughly in the back of the head. The pain and surprise of it caused Nick to involuntarily drop the bat on his own head.

"Ow, son of a-" Nick whipped around, pissed as expected.

"Whose there?" Nick asked, wondering if all this was a trick devised by Libby.

Next, a soccer ball came at Nick, and he wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. These balls must be flying at 90-miles, 100-miles per hour, speed and no one at his school could throw that fast.

Next came a basketball, then a bocce ball, and then finally a hockey puck. All hit him, but the hockey puck hit the side of his skull and then Nick fell over. With his black hood back over his head, Jimmy rushed over to Sheen and Amber, holding one of his Neutron bats.

"Here, Sheen." Jimmy said handing him one of the Laser pens and Sheen easily freed Amber from her restraints.

"Thank you, both. And as for you..." she paused to look at Jimmy.

"I'm ready to talk on camera." She said and Jimmy nodded, trying to look formal.

"I know where we should go." Jimmy said.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 25,

"A-and then before I knew it, we were chasing Cindy, under the orders of Libby and she knew that Cindy dashed into the closet, because that was the only place for her to go. When I think back now, I see myself as if I was under some sort of spell. I allowed Libby to scar Cindy and I wish that I could do more to show her just how sorry I am." Amber said and Jimmy glanced up from the N-Cam to look at her.

"That was good; you good?" Jimmy asked and Amber nodded.

"Good enough. And, uh, I think I've said everything relevant." Amber said and Jimmy turned off the camera.

"I know how nervous you were to do this and I think you were brave." Jimmy said to calm the poor girl's nerves, and she sighed gratefully.

"Thank you." She half-whispered and then the two heard a door open and shut and Jimmy wondered who would be in the school library in the middle of the dance.

"There you two are." Sheen said and Amber relaxed.

"Sheen, you should be back with your dad." Jimmy said knowing Sheen had heard him say this earlier.

"Oh, I-I know, I just... got some stuff for Amber." Sheen said and he sat next to Amber who was confused by Sheen.

"What stuff?" She said, worried about what he brought.

"Well, I found a ziplock bag and I filled it with some ice for your eye. I heard that it's suppose to lower the swelling, which I think is good." Sheen said handing her the bag and she smiled at him.

"Whoa, that's nice." Amber said and she accepted the bag and put it on her eye.

"A-ah..." She exhaled and Sheen smiled softly.

"Here, try this." He said and he adjusted the bag a little.

"Oh, that's much better." Amber said and Sheen let her hold the bag. Then Sheen pulled out a small brown paper bag and he placed this on the table beside her.

"Goodness, should I ask?" Amber said, almost playfully and Jimmy was almost happy that he got pushed out of the conversation.

"I got a can of Purple Flurp, and I didn't know when you ate last so I brought a blueberry muffin. I also grabbed a chocolate chip cookie in case you were allergic to blueberries." Sheen said as Jimmy packed up his equipment, and Amber tilted her head.

"I had no idea that you were so sweet." Amber said and Sheen blushed.

"Shucks, if you think that's sweet, wait until you try my dad's churros." Sheen said and Amber chuckled.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment." Jimmy said, making them turn towards him.

"It's 4:45 and I need to go. But Sheen I do think that, when you two finish up here, you should take her back to the dance and kinda protect her." Jimmy said and Sheen smiled.

"Like the Ferraro Roche candies. A shell with soft hazelnut chocolate on the inside." Sheen said and Amber looked at him.

"Or Ultralord's Impala styled armor." She said making Sheen and Jimmy freeze.

"What was that?" Sheen asked and Amber pointed to Sheen's shirt.

"Ultralord. My little brother loves him, so I sometimes watch the show with him. But Ultralord's armor is a reference to the classic Impala vehicle." Amber said and Sheen chuckled.

"Wow. I didn't know that." He said, and Amber blinked.

"But didn't you write the Ultralord fan page?" Amber asked and Jimmy started to leave the room.

"I did and I am also Ultralord's biggest fan, but I never even heard of an Impala before." Sheen said.

"Get out of here. You're joking, Sheen. Everyone has seen an Impala." Amber said and Jimmy tuned out their words and when he turned back he focused on their smiles and their laughter.

 _You know, I never thought about it before, but Amber and Sheen would make a cute couple._

Jimmy thought as he left the library. When the door closed, he thought that he heard the sound of heels walking and he turned around. And the woman he saw was none other then Betty and Jimmy's eyes widened. Normally Jimmy stood silently in Awe over her beauty, but this time Jimmy only saw opportunity.

"Betty, hi." Jimmy said waving and she looked up from her phone and smiled at him.

"Hi there, Jimmy. How are you?" She asked and Jimmy was going to say 'fine' out of habit, but stopped himself.

"Actually, I'm really worried about Cindy." Jimmy admitted and Betty dropped her smile.

"What's wrong, Jim?" She asked and Jimmy sighed unsure of where to start.

"Well, I'm worried because I think someone is hurting her real bad." Jimmy said, allowing himself to be less formal.

"Are you sure, Jimmy? I mean sometimes you'll see something and then your imagination runs away with you." Betty said and Jimmy glanced around them and took a step forward.

"I saw these cuts on Cindy, these symbols that she couldn't have done herself. And... and I know that Libby has, and loves, her knife." Jimmy whispered and Betty blinked at this new information.

"Whoa, ok, that is serious if this is all true." Betty said and Jimmy nodded.

"It is, Betty. And I know in my gut that something will happen tonight. And if it does then I need to talk to Cindy tomorrow." Jimmy said, doing his best to not sound more informed then he's supposed to be.

"What are you gonna do?" Betty asked and Jimmy shrugged.

"I'm gonna do the best I can." He commented and he leaned against the library door.

"I just wish I had someone to distract Libby tomorrow." Jimmy said and Betty blinked.

"Excuse me?" Betty asked and Jimmy blushed.

"I suspect that the reason Libby is so clingy and controlling over Cindy is because she actually likes women and there isn't another lesbian in this town. Well, that's probably wrong, but none in this school anyways. If there were then they could distract Libby and keep her away from Cindy so that I could talk to her." Jimmy said and Betty but her lip.

"Maybe I could help." She said and Jimmy turned his head.

"I appreciate the gesture Betty, but I could never ask you to pretend to be a lesbian." Jimmy said and Betty cleared her throat.

"Well, Jimmy, I don't have to." Betty said and Jimmy remained still, out of worry that a single movement would ruin this opportunity.

"What do you mean by that?" Jimmy asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I don't have to pretend because... well... I am a lesbian." She said and Jimmy looked at her surprised.

"You?" He asked.

"Me." She confirmed and Jimmy shook his head in disbelief.

"I always thought you and Nick were an item." Jimmy said and Betty shrugged.

"Nah, you kidding, he was never interested in me and I'll never like him. So if you need me, just text me. I'll even put my new number in your phone in case you don't have it." She said and Jimmy handed her the phone.

"Are you sure that you don't mind helping me protect Cindy?" Jimmy asked hoping that she wasn't guilting herself.

"Listen, Jim, if Libby really is doing what you suspect she is doing then she needs to be away from Cindy. And as for me, it's not like I'll be cheating on my girlfriend. She, um... she just broke up with me, so it's her loss, your gain." Betty said and Jimmy recalled how Carl said Betty got dumped, but Jimmy only remembered the lesbian part.

"I'm sorry about that." Jimmy said and Betty shrugged.

"That's alright, I knew the danger of dating a Bi chick." She said probably being more harsh because she was emotional.

"Here's your phone, Jim. If you need me tomorrow, don't hesitate to ask." Betty said and then se entered the library to wait for Carl. And as for Jimmy, he needed to find Libby and Nick so he rushed for the Candy Bar, in hopes of finding them.


	26. chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 26,

Not only did Jimmy find Nick and Libby, but it seems like it was the beginning of Nick's date with Brittany. It seemed a little odd until Jimmy remembered that he knocked Nick out earlier.

 _Nick probably took a minute to come to; or for Libby to wake him up._

Jimmy thought and he couldn't see Libby or hear Nick's conversation, therefore he decided to enter the Candy Bar. Because Nick and Brittany was sitting at a booth Jimmy decided to keep an eye on him at the central bar.

"Hey, I'm Chip, little dude, San had to go do an errand, so I'll be serving you today." Chip said and Jimmy picked up a menu. Though it was only 5 o'clock and he ate some pretty filling Italian pizza only three hours ago, he was a tad peckish. But mostly he was thirsty.

"I'll take a pistachio milkshake, a glass of Birch-Beer, and a set of fries." Jimmy said and Chip wrote all this down.

"Ok, coming up. Uh, wait, you can't drink beer kid, you're underage." Chip said and Jimmy sighed. He knew that Chip would not understand him if he explained that the only difference between birch-beer and root beer is the fact that root beer is made from the roots of maple trees; and birch-beer was made from the roots of birch trees. So instead he softly squeezed the bridge of his nose and said,

"It's a soda, not an actual beer." And Chip blinked.

"Oh! Right, that red root beer stuff. I can't stand the stuff but at least one customer is drinking it." Chip said and then he started doing the math.

"Let's see the shake is $6, the soda is $2, and the fries are $4, so together that's six, four, ten, two, so twelve bucks kid." Chip said and Jimmy blinked.

"It is more traditional to give customers the check after they eat." Jimmy said and Chip softly hit the side of his head.

"Oh, yeah, heh, heh, heh." He said and he walked off and Jimmy shook his head.

"I love sports, especially football because one can get so into the stats and the game builds into such an exciting outcome." Brittany said and Nick was staring at his phone.

"Uh, huh, yeah." Nick muttered and Brittany let out a dissatisfied chuckle.

"So, do you have a favorite team? I guess that yours would be the Dallas Cowboys, since we are in Texas, right?" Brittany asked and Nick paused.

"My dad was a huge Dallas Cowboys fan. I didn't really get along with my dad though. He likes the Cowboys because 'their as true as soldiers'. Whatever that means, but I like the Raiders because they aren't afraid to get their hands dirty to win." Nick said and Brittany blinked.

"Heh, well I know that several people don't like the Raiders because they supposedly cheat a lot. And cheating takes the integrity and soul out of the game." Brittany said and Nick scoffed.

"Yeah, but at the end of the day it is still a game." Nick said and this seemed to make Brittany nervous.

"It means more to others, Nick." Brittany said, lowering her voice slightly and Nick smiled and shook his head.

"Think about this, Brittany. Now I could be wrong, but when I think about football and how it started, this is what comes to my mind. I think of a butcher with two sons and he sees that they never spend any time together, so he decides to bring them together. He does not have a lot of money so he takes the skin of a pig and turns it into a leather ball, that creates an odd shape. He takes the pig skin ball and he plays catch with his sons, and has them play together.

Eventually they get older and more competitive, and so the dad has to add more rules to this simple game of catch. So then he comes up with the rules that say who can throw the ball and the coin toss to determine possession.

But then these boys get even older and started to have their friends play the game. So the dad gives his sons a sort of armor so that they do not hurt themselves. The more people played, the more this butcher had to instruct certain roles for the players.

'You're a linemen, you're on defense, you're a quarterback.'

The game get complicated so the butcher and a few other fathers have to play referee. All of this commotion brings and audience and the news of this game spreads. Eventually others start their own teams and play their own games, and then the players ego steps in.

'Well who is the best team.'

Now this retired old Butcher has to come up with a series of games that leads up to the championship which we call the Super Bowl. And when people got more of a fighting spirit, they got more passionate about the sport.

Why? Because people normally feel as if they can't fight with the person they actually want to fight with. They can't fight with their boss because they could get fired; or with their friend because they don't want to lose the companionship; or with a family member because they drive you crazy and you can't leave them.

So they choose to fight over a simple game, which was designed to bring people together." Nick said and Brittany paused as she listened to him.

Even Jimmy who was never a real sports fan, was a bit touched by Nick's hypothesis. After all, this was Nick who went so in depth with his thinking. Very unlike him, for what Jimmy knew, which actually wasn't much. He knew that in the past Nick was a rebel, and he is about to rape Cindy. And as much as he hated to say it, maybe there was a little more to Nick that could explain his angry, rebellious nature.

"Here you go little dude. That red nonalcoholic beer soda, green nut milky shake, and a plate of our hot crunchy fries." Chip said and Jimmy got a headache.

"Thank you, Chip." Jimmy tried not to groan out.

"You're welcome little dude. Just call me if you need something. Ho-go! Got to go, little birthday girl just up chucked. Heh, heh, heh." He said, walking off and Jimmy pursed his lips in disgust.

"It's a good thing these fries smell so good." Jimmy softly commented and he took a bite of a really hot fry. He inhaled quickly and took a drink of his milkshake. Doing this combo was delicious m, in his mind, and he instantly wanted to dip his fries in his shake, as if it were a sauce. Though in the past this normally got the attention of one or two people, so he couldn't do that and spy on Nick successfully.

"Why are you asking about my dad?" Nick asked, and it was obvious that Nick was trying not to raise his voice.

"I'm sorry, you were talking about your dad liking the Cowboys and I thought that you may want to continue that thought." Brittany said, taken back at Nick's rage.

"Ok, you wanna know about my dad, fine. I haven't lived with my father in years because his friend stole money from the company, but he put all the evidence in my dad's favor. Being the 'loyal soldier' he is, my dad told the police that he was innocent, be he simply couldn't believe his friend would frame him. Because of the money stolen, I forget how much, my dad gets thrown in jail for ten years.

He was suppose to get released next month. But the darndest thing happened. Two weeks ago my father sees an inmate being beaten by his cell mate, and he helps him out. But this was apparently a domestic dispute, so when my dad walked up to them, they both got jealous.

Because 'the beater' thought my dad was saving 'the wife' because my dad wanted 'the wife'; and 'the wife' thought my dad was stopping 'the beater' because 'the beater' really belonged to my dad.

So they both pulled out shanks and stabbed my father to death. The funeral was a few days ago. And now, not only do I only have my mom, but she won't leave me alone. She is so paranoid about some fear she won't tell me, and she keeps texting me. So when you see me texting in class, or at parties, or even now with you, that's my mother. Because she wants to make sure that I have enough money for lunch; or that I didn't forget to take my skateboard; and not to do any crazy jumps; and what am I learning in class today; are my teachers being nice to me; does that girl in P. E. still have a broken leg; and are Sheen and Libby back together; and would I like to have enchiladas for dinner, or would I prefer a more traditional Brazilian dish such as, Moqueca?

So any time you see me texting on my phone, you can relax at the fact that it is only my grief-stricken mother who is trying to distract herself from the death of her husband, my father. So little Britt, is that enough information on my family?" Nick spat out and Brittany turned her head in shame for causing Nick such emotional pain.

"I thought so." Nick said and he leaned back in his seat and started texting his mother again. Jimmy use to talk to Nick more, and he knew that his father was a forbidden subject so he never learned what had happened. Still Jimmy was still shocked that he never learned what had happened. Still Jimmy was still shocked that he hadn't heard anything about the Dean family having a funeral.

 _I suppose that they wanted to keep it private, so only family and close friends would have been there._

Jimmy thought as he quietly ate. Suddenly a door behind Jimmy closed and he realized how close he was to the restrooms. In his peripheral vision, he saw her.

Libby.

Though Jimmy saw her in class, and cutting Cindy, then hurting Amber, this time it felt different. This time Jimmy wasn't staring at her through the pixelized, lenses of the N-Cam. This was face-to-face in the real world, and Jimmy got really angry. When he saw Libby calmly sit in the booth behind Nick, Jimmy's hands slowly clenched in anger.

"By the way, my mom wants to know if your mother is the host at Arby's." Nick said and Brittany shook her head.

"No, my dad is the preacher on 49th, and I guess my mom is the preacher's wife." Brittany said and Nick nodded.

"Odd, I wouldn't have took you for a preacher's kid." Nick commented and Brittany shrugged.

"There is more to people then what they do, or who their parents are." Brittany said and Nick smiled.

"Now that sounds like a preachers kid." He said and Brittany rolled her eyes.

Libby waved her hand and got Chip's fragile attention. She simply ordered a refill on her drink, but for some reason this just seemed so evil to Jimmy. Libby cuts, tortures, and rapes Cindy and there was nothing Libby could do to sway Jimmy's hatred.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 27,

Nick tolerated Brittany until 5:50, which broke his 45 minute record. Although perhaps it was partly because she was quieter so that Nick wouldn't explode again. So Nick left Brittany to deal with the check, and Libby followed him. Unaware of Jimmy following them and recording their actions, they made their way to Libby's house.

"Remind me why we are going to your house instead of Cindy's?" Nick asked and Libby rolled her eyes.

"Ok, well you're going to have sex with Cindy, right? And I don't want her to catch an STD, that you must have. Because if she gets an STD from you, then I can get an STD from her. So we are going to my house to grab a couple condoms." Libby said and Nick rolled his eyes.

"I assumed that you wouldn't care about that kind of thing." Nick said and Libby scoffed.

"Are you kidding? The only reason people believe that Aids are a 'Gay virus' is because they don't teach anything about gay sexuality in school. They give the same old lesson on reproduction, but they ignore the fact that gay people still need to wear condoms to prevent the spread of disease. That's one of the reasons why they invented lady condoms and flavored condoms for blowjobs." Libby said and Nick blinked.

"Wait, you're suppose to wear a condom for a B.J. ?" Nick asked and Libby grimaced.

"Yes, most people don't though." Libby said disgusted. When they approached Libby's house, Nick couldn't help but ask,

"So, do your parents know that you keep condoms?" He wondered and Libby paused as she unlocked the door.

"Mom left me and my dad a few months ago." Libby said as she opened the door for Nick.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear about that." Nick said and Libby shrugged.

"She left before I dumped Sheen, and it's not like I spread that news around." Libby said then shrugging it off.

"So, yeah, mom doesn't know about the condoms, and dad doesn't care." Libby said and Nick took a step back.

"Hold on. I've never heard of a girl's parents not caring if they had condoms." Nick said and Libby smiled and shook her head.

"You just don't get it. Dad's watching tv in the next room. Watch and learn, little man." Libby said. From the window, Jimmy watched as Libby walked into the dark living room. Her father was slumped in a car that was way too close to their tv, surrounded by about ten empty beer bottles on the ground, and a basically empty bottle in his hands.

"Hey dad, I see you're watching a football game, whose playing?" She asked and her father blinked.

"Seattle Seahawks and the Denver Broncos." He muttered as Libby picked up the empty bottles and threw them away.

"Cool, I loved seeing those two battle it out ever since that Super Bowl in 2015, when the Seahawks won. Who are you rooting for?" Libby asked and her father shrugged slowly.

"No one." He said and Libby nodded in annoyance.

"Ok, then. So I'm gonna grab some of my condoms and have wild crazy sex with Cindy and the boy in the doorway." Libby said and Nick tensed unsure of what to expect.

"Whatever." Her father said sadly and then he hiccuped.

"Did you go to work today or did you just waste the day drinking?" Libby asked and her father remained silent until she tried to take the almost empty beer bottle out of his hands. Suddenly crazed with energy, her father sat up and slapped Libby so hard that even Jimmy felt it on his own face. Libby did not cry, or get upset, or even looked surprised.

"Dad, the bottle is done for she stated and Mr. Folfax hugged the bottle.

"There is still a third left, bitch." He spat out and Libby rolled her eyes.

"A third of Sheen was doing the math. I can give you another beer, if you didn't drink it all." Libby said and her father relaxed.

"I bought two cases this morning that I haven't opened yet, but there may be a couple of cold ones in the fridge." He said, slurring obviously when he spoke. Libby went to the kitchen and pulled out a beer, then put a case in the fridge.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Libby asked, holding up 3 fingers.

"Uh, 9? No, 12!" Mr. Folfax said and Libby threw the bottle in his lap, to which her father kissed it gratefully.

"Pig. There isn't any food in the house is there?" Libby asked and her father waved her off.

"Why care about food when I have pure magic?" Mr. Folfax said and as he drank the last of his old bottle and throwing it behind him. The glass shattered against the wall and fell on the couch.

"Be-(hic), besides, Libby-kins. Don't you go food shopping tomorrow? So don't bitch, moan and groan for not getting enough for the week." He said and Libby put her hands on her hips.

"The only reason I didn't get enough food is because you got mom's alimony and spent half of it on beer before I went shopping. You spent a hundred dollars more then you were suppose to, so I had to cut 50 dollars off last week and this week." Libby complained and her father muttered the theme song to the Teen Titans original tv show, and Libby sighed. She knew that once her father started humming tv show theme songs, he was lost for the rest of the night. She walked back to the hallway, almost forgetting that Nick was there watching her.

"If dad tries to talk to you, just ignore him or play along. He doesn't normally make sense at this point of his drunk-ness." Libby stated to Nick and then she walked upstairs.

"You, Mr. Darcy, come here." Mr. Folfax said and Nick walked about five feet closer.

"You know, you're probably freaking out being here in the future, Darcy. You're money doesn't last as long as it use to." He said and Nick rose an eyebrow at this.

"No, it doesn't." Nick said, playing along and Mr. Folfax nodded.

"Fucking right, you puffed shirt. You may be the richest man in all of Longbourn but you didn't marry a saint you clause... you... you're not Darcy. You're Saint Nick, Santa Clause, and all that Jazz." Then Mr. Folfax laughed and Nick sighed.

"Ho, ho, ho." He said as he rolled his eyes and Mr. Folfax laughed even harder.

"Oh, lord. Hey, Hey tell me why is Rudolph the only one with a blinking red nose? Is that a once in a lifetime mutation, or is that some sort of recessive trait that no one talks about?" Mr. Folfax asked and Nick hesitated.

"I-I never asked, but-"

"Oh, did you ever tell Mrs. Clause about that old lady you killed?" Mr. Folfax asked and Nick got so confused.

"Excuse me?" Nick asked and Mr. Folfax blinked.

"Oh, it's a secret. Don't worry if I see her I won't tell her about the murder. But hasn't she heard the song?" Mr. Folfax asked and Nick eyed him.

"Which song?" Nick asked and Mr. Folfax grinned.

"Santa got run over... oh, wait that's wrong, it's granny got run over by a sleigh, no reindeer... or was it grandmother instead of granny? I can never remember." Mr. Folfax said and Nick nodded in realization.

"Oh, well that's not real." Nick said and Mr. Folfax winked.

"Of course Santa, but I won't speak the truth. In fact since I know one of your secrets, I should tell you one of mine." Mr. Folfax said and Nick crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sir, that's not necessary." Nick said and Mr. Folfax laughed.

"Hey look, Santa's a cop. It's like 'you know how fast your car was going, well not as fast as my sleigh, so move along." Mr. Folfax said before laughing again and Nick glanced away.

"Well officer, you caught me, because you know my secret is that I like to sleep with the water fairies." Mr. Folfax, laughed even harder, this time hitting his chair as he did so and Nick sighed.

"Seriously?" Nick asked and Mr. Folfax shook his head.

"No, not seriously. They laugh at me." He said and then he started to calm down.

"No, Mr. officer. You see I did my own version of 'grandma got run over by a reindeer'. But she wasn't a grandma and it wasn't a reindeer." Mr. Folfax said and Nick froze.

"What do you mean?" Nick said unsure if this was part of his drunk episode or not.

"Years ago, I got fired from my dream job and I was forced into the construction gig that my brother owned.

But the day I got fired I got so super wasted. I shouldn't have been behind the wheel that night but I was. I went out to pick up something I couldn't remember, and I hit another car because I ran a stop sign. I see the woman get out of her car, so I think she is ok, and I go back home. The next day, I heard that the woman had some serious internal bleeding and died on the street.

I had no idea Mrs. Esteves was that hurt. I had never heard of internal bleeding, but her blood is on my hands." Mr. Folfax said and Nick furrowed his brow.

"Esteves? I know that name... Mrs. Esteves-Oh, god." Nick's eyes widened as he remembered.

"You Killed Sheen's Mom?" Nick said and Mr. Folfax shrugged sadly.

"I did, though I didn't mean to. I think about the way she looked at my car as I drove away. I must have been the last thing she saw, before she died. So many questions come to mind when I think about her, officer. Did she know that it was me? Did she know that she was dying? Was she thinking of any regrets she might have had, or even glad that her children weren't there to see her die." Mr. Folfax paused to drink half of the beer in his hand. Jimmy listened but he was also freaking out. In one night he learned that Cindy was being broken, cut, and raped; Then he learned that Sheen's mother died in a wreak; Nick's father was murdered; Libby's mother abandoned them; and now that her father killed Sheen's mother. It all felt like too much and it was getting harder for him to handle.

"Libby thinks that I drink because I lost the best job I could ever want, and I don't blame her. Her mother thought the same thing, and then one day she packed up her stuff and left. I don't really care about that though, because my wife would never be able to understand the haunting look of a woman you could have saved." Mr. Folfax said and he drank the other half of his beer.

"Well, Mr. Officer, I'm not driving tonight, so if you'll excuse me, I think I'll have another brewski." Mr. Folfax said, and he stood up and took a single step forward before falling on the ground. Libby finally came down stairs in time to see her father pitifully crawling to the fridge.

"Pathetic drunk." She muttered and then she turned to Nick.

"Come on, it's after six, let's head over to Cindy's." Libby said and then she held up there condoms for Nick to see.

"You don't have to ask twice." Nick said and the two exited the house. Jimmy had to wait a second before following them, but he watched as Mr. Folfax try to open the box of beer. He cried at the realization that he couldn't figure it out, and Jimmy couldn't watch this.

Yes, this man can be convicted of involuntary manslaughter, and though Jimmy realized how wrong it sounds, he sorta felt sorry for Mr. Folfax. But he still deserved to go to trial, like Libby and Nick do. After all, Jimmy was doing this to save Cindy from future torment. And if putting Mr. Folfax in jail will help give Sheen and his family some closure, then so be it. But that is an issue for another day.

Now, Jimmy had to film the event that he was dreading most of all.


	28. chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 28,

Nick and Libby made it to Cindy's house by 6:20. Jimmy knew that Cindy was stealing weapons from his lab. Part of him knew that if he hadn't gone on this journey that he would have been mad at Cindy, but understanding why, he couldn't be mad at all.

"Is Cindy home?" Nick asked as he looked into the window and Libby glanced around.

"There's no way her parents are home and asleep by now. But the last Friday of the month her butler/babysitter runs cupcakes around town. That takes him a few hours, so Cindy must be home. As much as she loves the babysitter, she hates going around with him when he does errands. Maybe she figured out we were coming to get her?" Libby thought out loud and Nick pulled out his buzzing phone.

"How on earth could Cindy figure that out? The only way is if someone tipped her off and no one heard our conversation." Nick commented and Libby put her back against the wall.

"Perhaps, it was Jimmy." Libby said thoughtfully and Nick blinked at her.

"Nerdtron? Are you serious?" Nick asked and Libby rolled her eyes.

"Just Listen ok. Earlier you saw me wave at Sheen, but Jimmy and Carl were standing right next to him. If Jimmy still has Cindy's number then he could have texted her. If he did then it is highly possible that he would mention that I was with you." Libby said and she rolled her eyes at Nick's phone going off.

"Does your mom have to text you now?" She asked and Nick scoffed.

"How should I know, anymore. Right now she is asking if we should remodel the kitchen." Nick said but he put his phone in his pocket.

"But why would Jimmy tell Cindy that we were together?" Nick asked and again Libby rolled her eyes.

"Because that idiotic genius thinks Cindy and I are simply friends and that's it. He doesn't know that Cindy is mine. Heck, before Amber told me that she wanted to go to the principal, I overheard Jimmy talking about how upset he was that Miss. Fowl paired him and Cindy up together. He doesn't even have a clue." Libby said and Nick shrugged.

"Wait, is that Cindy?" Nick asked when Cindy opened the door to Jimmy's clubhouse.

"Quick, get down behind the bushes. In this fog she won't see us." Libby said, and Nick obeyed. They quietly lurked, waiting for Cindy to walk up the steps. She headed for the fence gate instead, which was perfect because it was right beside Libby and Nick as they stood because of her hood. She took two steps into her yard when her attackers jumped her. Stalking Cindy like this aroused Libby in a way she wasn't familiar with. So when Nick pinned Cindy to the ground, Libby pulled back Cindy's hood so that she could see the fear in Cindy's eyes. The fear only grew when Cindy realized that Libby used her knife to remove it.

"If you scream, not only will we kill you now; but we will kill Jack and Jimmy too." Libby said and Cindy pursed her lips to silence herself.

"Good girl." Libby muttered and then she tucked her knife away.

"Grab an arm, Nick. Let's get her in the house before someone notices us." Libby said and together they pulled their victim to her feet.

"Will people be suspicious if we leave the gate open?" Nick asked and Libby scoffed.

"No, not since Cindy's dog Humphrey passed away. The only one who may notice is Neutron or his parents and I would never consider them a threat." Libby said as they walked to the back door and entered the house. Jimmy set up his tripod and N-cam right at the dining room table and watched Nick squeeze Cindy's arms together. That's when Jimmy realized that he didn't turn on his switch to go through glass to capture the sound. Jimmy flipped the switch when Libby entered the dining room holding handcuffs.

"Good, though I think you should tighten your hold on her." Libby said and Jimmy grimaced and rubbed his right arm as Cindy screamed.

"Goodie, you popped her arm out of its socket... this is delicious." Libby purred and Jimmy shifted as he made sure the film was correct.

"You gotta love Cindy the fighter, but don't worry about that. She was reluctant with me as well, but eventually she will be leaving you gifts such as her bras and underwear." Jimmy glared at Libby when she said that.

 _That wasn't Cindy leaving you a gift mary-magnolin, that was her getting as far away from you as possible._

Jimmy thought harshly but then he took a breath to calm himself.

"Ah! No, No, No!" Jimmy couldn't help but smile at Cindy defending herself and throwing Nick against the wall. But knowing what was going to happen made him worry.

"For someone getting exactly what she wants, you sure are being a pain about it." Libby said and Jimmy's breathing started to quicken. It went faster and faster until Libby stabbed Cindy's knee. Abandoning his camera, Jimmy collapsed as he heard Cindy scream. He could feel Cindy's pain all over again and his eyes teared up.

"There that should keep her still."

"Finally."

"Remember no anal. That's all mine."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ah!"

Jimmy cried as silently as he could, but he felt a mix of his pain and the ghost of Cindy's pain. And he remembered that Cindy even pretended Nick was Jimmy so that it may not hurt as much. That whole mind over matter thing she does so well.

 _Even mentally I was never there for Cindy. Libby was right about me not knowing what I should know about Cindy. And even though this video is my way of helping Cindy, it doesn't feel good enough. It almost feels selfish and passive because I don't want to disrupt the timeline. In that respect I really should save Cindy, though I am not sure how that would change our future._

"Is someone here?" Jimmy heard and he wiped his tears as Libby shouted 'abort'.

"Cindy, I'm home, I-Cindy?"

"Run!"

Jimmy saw Libby and Nick running away from Jack. And for them that was a good decision because Jack pulled his gun out of it's holster and shot Nick in the shoulder. Nick shouted in pain, but he quickly grunted in a way to tough out the pain. Jimmy turned off the N-cam when Jack covered Cindy up, and soon Jack threw the metal handcuffs outside. Confident that these cuffs would make good forensic evidence, Jimmy put on a set of sterilized gloves and put them in a ziplock bag.

Surely the day was almost over, so Jimmy followed the enemies. Nick and Libby didn't go to the hospital until the next day, so technically Jimmy didn't need to follow them. But he did so that he knew they weren't planning any surprises Jimmy wasn't aware of.

"I need to go to the hospital." Nick whines as he ran, and he kept his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you kidding? Jack was calling the ambulance when we left. If we go up to the hospital now, everyone will figure out that we were the ones to hurt Cindy." Libby said, and Nick punched his leg in frustration.

"That's easy for you to say when you're not the one with a **bullet** in you!" Nick shouted and Libby hissed at him.

"Quiet, you." She whispered and Nick glared at her.

"Again, bullet and bleeding." Nick said and Libby sighed.

"Ok, well why don't we take you to your mom. Shouldn't she know so me Brazilian home remedies that could help?" Libby asked and Nick shook his head.

"First of all, that's a stereotype. Second, my mom only knows how to treat colds. And finally I don't think leeches will help stop blood loss." Nick said getting angry again, and Libby sighed.

"Well, I did do a medical week thing at the learning center a few years ago. We did learn how to make casts, and sew stitches, etc. I suppose that I am technically qualified to pop that sucker out, but it would take a while and it definitely will hurt." Libby said and Nick sighed slowly.

"Seems like that is our best option." He said reluctantly and Libby, nodded.

"I just hope the bullet hasn't moved at all. For all we know it could have traveled down to your left butt check." Libby said and Nick rose an eyebrow at her.

"Are you serious?" Nick said and Libby grabbed Nick's good arm and started heading for her house.

"I read that could happen online somewhere, so yes it can Nick." Libby said and Nick groaned at her determined speed.

"Well I can feel the metal inside my muscle. The- Ah! The bullet didn't get that far in me. Luckily we weren't at point blank range." Nick said.

"No shit, Sherlock." Libby said and soon the two stumbled back into her house.

"Gonna be in the dining room!" She shouted to her father, not that she needed to. Jimmy scrambled to the dining room window so that he could see that them.

"Hey, hey-Ow! Easy!" Nick said when Libby removed Nick's jacket and shirt.

"Relax will ya. I can't try to get the bullet out with your clothes on." Libby said and Nick actually growled.

"I quote. 'Again, bullet and bleeding' why do you keep telling me to relax?" Nick said and with a huff, Libby walked into the kitchen.

"Because I need you to be as still as possible. In a hospital I could have knocked you out, but I guess this is the best I can do." Libby came back with a few bottles of cold beer.

"Your gonna get me drunk?" Nick asked and Libby shrugged.

"It is a nerve suppression, so it will help the physical pain and depending on how much alcohol you can tolerate, it will make it easier for me to handle you." Libby explained. So then Nick, sitting on Libby's dining room table, shirtless, opened and drank beer.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 29,

Jimmy was impressed at Libby's skill with what he traditionally called 'Gangster Surgery'. She sterilized two different types of pliers, a metal nail file and a set of pointed metal chopsticks. She was gentle, calculated, and for all purposes professional about it. Since Nick couldn't move his body, he instead talked to Libby.

"So, Libby can I ask you a more personal question?" Nick asked, who was surprisingly a gentleman when he was drunk.

"What?" Libby politely asked.

"With your looks, why go after Cindy? I mean I was with her a night, but You're with her a lot more. Wouldn't you get tired of all that forced one-sided relationship?" Nick asked and Libby took a breath and waited a long minute before answering.

"Because... because Cindy is my best friend. I can't remember life without her in it. And it drove me crazy when she and Jimmy started getting romantic. It was like losing a part of myself, and I knew that I needed to do what it takes to keep us together. Even though sometimes that results in Cindy forcing me to punish her." Libby said and she smiled when she saw the bullet.

"Oh, but why couldn't you befriend a lesbian at our school?" Nick said and he hissed when Libby carefully pulled the bullet counter-clockwise. Hopefully by doing this Libby will be able to remove the bullet without causing it to drive deeper into Nick.

"Oh-ho, this sucks." Nick said and Libby rolled her eyes.

"I should have it out in another two minutes, or so. Just hold tight until then." Libby said reassuringly. Jimmy watched Libby's face fill with concentration, and he looked down at his watch. It was now 8:45, so Nick has had the bullet in his shoulder for a little over two hours now.

"AH!" Nick screamed and Libby put the discarded bullet on the table.

"I have some plastic thread stuff to do the stitches with. I past that course with flying colors, so that should be very smooth. Drink another beer while I sterilize the needle." Libby said and Nick glanced around like a helpless guppy. With a sigh Libby pulled a beer from the fridge and grabbed an unlit candle.

"Nick haven't you been drunk before? I could have sworn that you bragged about drinking beer." Libby said and Nick shrugged, which hurt.

"Don't do that, hon." Libby said handing him the beer and putting the candle on the mid-height China hutch.

"I do drink beer, but not often. I might drink a bottle once a week, because mom knew that dad's family did that. It's something to do with 'if it's not banned, but restricted, then it loses the romantic charm it normally has to young adults' our age." Nick said and Libby rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just drink it." She said, and Nick almost groaned.

"This is a different kind then I am use to. I don't like it." Nick whined and Libby crossed her arms.

"My dad is the one who buys this sludge; so it's not like I get a say. Besides I already told you that it is a nerve suppressant. Which means it will be harder for your body to process the pain. Therefore it's not for luxury, it's for necessity, so drink up." Libby ordered and Nick held his hand out to her. She gently helped him into a sitting position.

"Hey, that wasn't so bad." Nick said and Libby shrugged.

"I'm willing to bet that it will hurt a lot more tomorrow." Libby said and Nick bit the beer cap off.

"That's tomorrow's problem... besides I'm still pissed about Cindy." Nick said and Libby lit the candle.

"Well, there isn't much we can do about that, unless you want to try again tomorrow." Libby said nonchalantly.

"Ok, that sounds fine." Nick said, still holding half a bottle of beer.

"Oh, please." Libby scoffed, turning and walking up to him.

"Jack is very protective of Cindy. He will do everything he can to hunt us down and put an apple in our mouth." Libby said and she returned to the candle for a moment to sterilize the needle.

"I like apples." Nick said gesturing the beer forward, which spilled all over the floor and a bit on Libby.

"Moron." Libby muttered and she forced Nick onto his back.

"A-ah!" Nick let out and Libby smiled.

"You wasted half your beer, so whatever pain you may feel is all on you." Libby said and using an arm to keep him still she started the stitches. Nick screamed and his right arm struggled to stay still. He slapped the table, tugged at his jeans and finally he reached around and grabbed Libby. Libby blushed when Nick unknowingly squeezed her butt. Now, because Nick was in pain, and therefore she knew that he didn't realize his actions, Libby decided to finish the stitches before complaining.

"God, Damn, Libby. For a girl I'm not screwing, you sure are a bitch." Nick said and Libby swallowed, not wanting to mess up her work.

"Urg... ow... I hate being ignored..." Nick tugged at Libby's skirt, which caused her to squeak a little. Despite his pain, and blood alcohol level, Nick did notice her squeak. Apparently his tug and fist was holding Libby's dress high enough to expose her underwear.

"Still damp from earlier I-ah, see." Nick said and Libby blushed.

"I hadn't had time to clean up. You fucked my girlfriend, it was hard not to become aroused." Libby stated and Nick hissed in pain. Nick stretched his arm and once again grabbed Libby's ass, but with her dress hiked up, his fingers sort of dig into Libby's moist area.

"Hey, easy there, lover boy. I'm doing my best to keep you still, and you are trying to mess up my sewing?" Libby said and Nick arched and eyebrow.

"Hah, hah, 'lover boy'?" Nick laughed drunkly.

"What have I done to earn that title? Maybe I should do this." Nick adjusted his arm and started to rub Libby clit.

"N-Nick, you idiot. Not only are you screwing up my steady hand, but you seem to forget that I'm a l-lesbian." Libby unsuccessfully complained.

"You know the odd thing about sex and sexuality is that a straight person can be involved in gay sex without converting." Nick said and he wanted to rub and finger Libby at that moment, but because of the angle of his arm, he could only pleasure one at a time.

"Oh-ah!" Libby moaned and she wondered how Nick could get so sexual when he was in such pain.

"That is a stupid notion, Nick. Where did you hear that?" She asked, hating herself for enjoying his work.

"Some sexuality education video mom found at the library. I forget the actual name of the DVD but it talked about how most schools give the plumbing lesson and not a understanding of sexuality lesson." Nick said and Libby shuddered. Her head was fogging in Lust, but she only had two more stitches to do.

"Maybe if you sit on the table it will be easier to stay still." Nick suggested and Libby couldn't sense his ulterior motive. She pushed his hand away, which she was finally able to do and leaned slightly over Nick to get to the stitches.

"Heh, pretty lesby Libby has pretty lesby breastys." Nick slurred and Libby scoffed at his display.

"Nerve suppressant or not, you're way too drunk." Libby said and she started sewing again.

"Ah! Feel the pain-" Nick said and he sat up a little and shoved two fingers back inside Libby's crotch.

"Love the pain."

"Ah! Nick!" Libby complained and it was followed by a reluctant moan, and Nick smiled.

"You, AH, love it, bitch." Nick said and Libby finally tied off the stitches and pushed Nick flat into the table. Libby was so turned on, that she was seconds away from her climax, when she pulled Nick's fingers away from her.

"Listen, you ass, the only reason I'm not strangling you or ripping these stitches out, is because I know you're drunk. Heck, the alcohol and pain may make it impossible for you to remember your disgusting behavior." Libby stated, standing next to the china hutch.

"Disgusting, huh? Do you think this is disgusting?" Nick said and he roughly kicked a nearby chair at Libby. Libby slid out of the way and the chair hit the china hutch. The impact of the chair caused a few of the tea cups to fall to their side, but the only thing Jimmy really noticed was the candle. The lit candle fell off and spilled the melted candle wax all over the wood flooring. And that's when Libby noticed that she hadn't cleaned up the alcohol Nick spilled earlier. The fallen candle ignited the beer and Libby rushed to pulled Nick off the table.

"This isn't disgusting behavior, this is stupid behavior!" Libby shouted and Jimmy was amazed at how quickly the flames spread.

"Why is the fire getting so big!?!" Nick asked and Libby glared at him.

"Probably because a straight boy tried to seduce a lesbian!" Libby spat out and Nick's face dropped in annoyance and he groaned at her pathetic low blow.

"Or *hick* your dad drinks so much, that his beer has soaked into the very house itself." Nick said and Libby gasped.

"Dad!" She screamed and Nick was partly sobering up from fear.

"Do you have a fire extinguisher? Most houses in Retroville do." Nick asked and Libby started to pant when the fire crawled up the walls.

"There may be one in the kitchen, but..." It was obvious that they couldn't get to the kitchen. At this point Jimmy realized that it's possible for the pressurized to explode and make the fire worse. So he pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?"

"Uh, I'm outside the Folfax residence a-and..."

"Oh, the father blacked out and injured himself again. Alright, I'll send an ambulance right away."

Jimmy saw Libby and Nick started running towards the door and Jimmy was worried about a back-draught. Nick swung the door open and Libby called for her dad.

"Libby, come on." Nick urged.

"It's- it's a fire. Fire at the Folfax residence!" Jimmy shouted.

"Oh, no, I have just alerted the fire department. Now from where you are standing, can you see anyone in the house?" The woman asked and Jimmy saw Libby and Nick running down the street.

"What about your dad?" Nick asked.

"Forget him, he was dead to me years ago." Libby shouted and Jimmy heard the wood beside him creak. He picked up his bag and N-can and ran across the street.

"I know the daughter isn't home." Jimmy told the woman and he turned back to look back at the house.

"I don't see anyone else." Jimmy said as he set his stuff down.

"Help! Help!!!" A man cried and Jimmy froze.

"Son, just stay where you are and the fire department will be there shortly." She said and Jimmy took a step towards the house. I can hear him, Mr. Folfax. He's still inside." Jimmy told her and the woman made a small gasp.

"A-son, you need to remain where you-" Jimmy threw the phone into his bag and ran inside the burning building.

"Mr. Folfax! Where are you?" Jimmy popped his head into the living room, since that was where he spent most of his time.

"Up here!" Mr. Folfax shouted and Jimmy saw a hand at the top of the stairs. Jimmy ran up the steps while taking off his jacket, because he knew that eat rose as well as smoke.

"Oh, no, I brought the angel of death to my door." Mr. Folfax said, the smoke disrupting his vision.

"Just relax, I need to get this over your mouth to stop you inhaling the smoke." Jimmy said, holding up his sweat shirt.

"Ah, I never thought that I would die like this. But a fire is one of the more horrible ways to go, and I have done horrible things. I will not fight you merciful angel." Mr. Folfax stated and Jimmy wrapped the sweater over the mouth. Jimmy got the drunk onto his feet and he leaned most of his weight on Jimmy. The air was getting thick with smoke, and the handrail was on fire, so Jimmy had to use all his strength to quickly get Mr. Folfax our of the house.

The fire was growing more intense, and there was a loud bang coming from the kitchen, but Jimmy couldn't tell if it was from the fire extinguisher, or Mr. Folfax' case of beer. Step by step, Jimmy went down with his weak body carrying Mr. Folfax as best as he could. The carpet on the stairs turned into flames.

"Mr. Folfax we need to jump this." Jimmy said as they stood on the fourth step, and they jumped together. When they landed Jimmy's black hoodie fell from Mr. Folfax mouth to his hands; and the floorboard underneath Jimmy broke.

If Jimmy hadn't caught himself, he would have crashed into the basement and died, instead he simply dangled there, from his tired arms, trying to pull himself up.

"Mr. Folfax, help me!" Jimmy shouted, the heat behind him growing tense.

"Oh, no, it's happening again." Mr. Folfax said right before he ran out of the burning house.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 30,

"Coward! You Fucking Coward!" Jimmy shouted, not caring about the swears he uttered. Jimmy pulled and pulled but the limited strength he had was already spent on saving Libby's dad. Jimmy started to slip down to his hands and he looked down at the concrete flooring and boxes of the unknown. Perhaps if he threw himself unto the boxes he wouldn't die and possibly escape threw a window, if there was one down there. Jimmy coughed harshly when a black cloth appeared in front of his face. He looked up and saw Mr.Folfax offering Jimmy's jacket as a form of rope.

"Grab it, so I can grab your hand and pull you up." He said firmly, and since Jimmy was hanging on by his fingertips, he didn't have the time to argue. Jimmy grabbed the jacket and Mr. Folfax held Jimmy's hand, using the jacket as a friction barrier. Mr. Folfax pulled and Jimmy pushed, and working together, they managed to get Jimmy out of the hole. The two ran out of the house and collapsed onto the sidewalk.

"I'm (pant), I'm glad you came back." Jimmy said and Mr. Folfax nodded.

"Well, I am a coward, but... I decided that history would not repeat itself tonight." Mr. Folfax said and Jimmy turned his head.

"You know, (pant), whatever your history may be,(pant) and whatever your demons are... well... they may be difficult to admit, but your daughter still..." Jimmy paused before he begrudgingly said this next word.

"Deserves... a good father that will stand by her side when she truest needs him." Jimmy said and he heard sirens in the distance, so he stood up.

"Needs me? No one in my family has needed me in years." Mr. Folfax said and Jimmy sighed.

"Your daughter is no saint, sir. And as long as you're alive... you're daughter will always need you." Jimmy said as he took his black sweatshirt out of Mr. Folfax' hands, and ran over to his stuff. He jumped into a nearby bush and watched the ambulance and fire truck rush to the Folfax residence.

Focused on the fire, no one noticed Jimmy and his stuff disappearing into then leafy plant. Jimmy finally started to relax when he saw the paramedics putting Mr. Folfax on a stretcher and rolling him into the ambulance. After this exhausting experience, and this whole exhausting day; Jimmy wanted to go home and rest his heavy head. He picked up his N-cam and noticed that it was still on, and he quickly shut it off.

 _This camera probably caught me running into the burning building to save Libby's dad. If Sheen learns that I saved his mother's killer, I - -... I don't know what he would do._

Jimmy sighed at his thought and he looked down the street where Libby and Nick ran off.

 _I can't remember where Nick lives though, and that's where they are going. But Libby will be at the hospital tomorrow at 8:30 at least. And who knows where Nick will be at that time of day. What time is it anyways_?

Jimmy wondered and he picked up his phone and saw that the time was 10:20, which made him blink. It felt so much later then it actually was.

"Oh, forget this, I'm through with this day." Jimmy said, gathering his stuff and marching away.

A police car on patrol decided to check on the fire since they were so close. The two officers who had just drove through the drive thru at Mctasties, and we're trying to enjoy their meal when the flames when up like a bottle rocket.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Officer Tubbs asked.

"I sure did, let's roll." Detective Martin said and Officer Tubbs sighed.

"Oi, you're acting as if you're out of an action flick or something." Officer Tubbs said and Detective Martin gave him a slight glare. Then he turning the engine and drove towards the smoke.

"Well, I'd rather be from an action movie then a cheeseburger commercial." Detective Martin said and Officer Tubbs rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous that I have more fries then you." Officer Tubbs stated right before he stuffed his face with the potato substance.

"Oh, come off it, Tubbs. We are next to a possible crime, so the best thing for us to do is check it out." Detective Martin said and Officer Tubbs took a breath then dipped his soda.

"Fine, Mr. Detective." Officer Tubbs said and Detective Martin glanced at him.

"You know, that- Hey... is that a kid?" Detective Martin said when he saw a big headed kid. His clothes were covered in a dark dust, but he was wearing a red shirt with some yellow symbol, blue jeans, and he was dragging a bag and a black jacket.

"So what if it is? Lots of kids nowadays stay out until 11 or even later." Tubbs said and Detective Martin still felt off.

"I feel like this is different, Tubbs." Detective Martin said and Officer Tubbs rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you and your feelings. I bet that's why the station has you out here with me." Officer Tubbs said and Detective Martin took a deep sigh.

"Oh, Charlie I didn't mean-"

"No, no." Detective Martin stated.

"You've got a point, and besides it's not like we know each other very well. We have only been working together for a few weeks." Detective Martin said with a sad smile and Officer Tubbs remained quiet until they got to the fire.

"Holy smokes." Officer Tubbs said and Detective Martin stopped the car and got out.

"Carol, what's going on?" Detective Martin asked the fire fighter yelling Directions.

"Oh, hello Detective, seems like an alcoholic induced fire. But nothing confirmed yet." She said and Detective Martin stared at the flames.

"How long until it's out?" He asked and Carol paused.

"Most of the fire is on the first floor, some spread to the second floor, which you can tell from the windows there. I'd say it will be safe to walk inside in about 10-15 minutes. Maybe 20 if fire got in the basement." Carol said and the Detective nodded.

"I see, was anyone inside?" Detective Martin asked and Carol glanced at him.

"Officially? No. The father of the house was outside, gasping for air. He had some burns; though he seemed to be drunk so I don't know how he made it out as safely as he did. The ambulance took him away a few minutes ago." She stayed and the Detective nodded.

"Alright, is that why you think it's an alcoholic fire?" The Detective asked and Carol shook her head.

"No, Charlie. I was part of the team to run in looking for the residents, and I saw several broken bottles and melted candle wax on the ground. Probably an accident, but again we got to wait for the fire to be out." Carol said and Charlie looked at the house.

"Drunk dad outside the house, no one inside. Well... (scoffs) who called it in?" Charlie wondered out loud.

"We get calls telling us where the fires are, not who called it in. I'm sure you can ask dispatch to find the 911 call. But I can't help you other then that." Carol said and Charlie sighed.

"You really sigh a lot, Charlie. You act as if every problem is on your shoulders." Carol said and Charlie chuckled awkwardly.

"I'm allowed to sigh if I want." He said defensively and Carol rolled her eyes.

"You are so-"

"Detective we got a call." Officer Tubbs hollered from the police car, and the Detective sighed.

"Damn you Carol, now I'm gonna notice whenever I sigh." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'll call and update you on the fire, when I can." She said and Detective Martin nodded.

"Alright, Hey are you and Ron still available for bowling Wednesday?" Detective Martin asked.

"Hey, you! Your jacket is not buttoned properly! Did you want burns on your chin and face!" She shouted at one of the younger firemen.

"Yeah, as long as these tiny hero's don't let their minds swell with pride. If only you would bring a girlfriend, then it could be a double date." Carol said and Detective Martin rolled his eyes.

"Bye, Carol." He called out.

"Bye, Detective." She called back and Detective Martin slid into the car.

"So where to?" He asked, buckling his seatbelt and Officer Tubbs looked flustered.

"Oh, uh, the hospital." He said and the Detective started driving that way.

"So what is this call for?" Charlie asked and Tubbs slowly chewed his burger.

"23-19." He said and the Detective paused.

"23-19? As in monsters Inc. 23-19?" He asked and Officer Tubbs shrugged.

"Yeah, you're right. You got it." Tubbs said half-heartedly and Detective Martin glanced at him.

"Shawn, are you alright over there. You look a bit pale, do you need a mint or crackers or something?" Charlie asked and Shawn shifted in his seat.

"Nah, it's not that, it's just... we are going to the hospital because, a, um... a girl got raped and injured. We are going to talk to a witness and get his statement. But this guy, Jack, I've seen him around town." Tubbs said and Martin listened.

"Child rape and/or abuse is never ok. But why do you care about this Jack guy?" Detective Martin asked and this time Tubbs took a deep sigh.

"Because Of Jack, I know who the victim is. And little Cindy Vortex is younger then 15, man. Who could do that to her?" Shawn asked and Charlie shrugged.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out."


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 31,

"Jimmy, honey. Come on, wake up." Jimmy heard and he stirred at the cool breeze that made the hot night tolerable. Jimmy's mother set up a duel-seat rocking chair because it reminded her of her childhood. So when he returned home, he realized that he couldn't sleep in his room because of original Jimmy, and he couldn't sleep in the lab because of secondary Jimmy. And as tired as he was, he laid down on the rocking chair and fell asleep.

"Oh, mom, hi. What time is it?" Jimmy asked as he sat up and Judy tilted her smile.

"A little after 3, dear. We just got home from the Dance-a-thon." She said and Jimmy stretched.

"Oh, did you win?" Jimmy asked.

"You're father injured his hip, but I managed to keep him on the floor until we won." Judy said and Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Thanks mom." Jimmy said and Judy paused.

"Is everything alright dear?" She asked and Jimmy shrugged.

"Ok, would you like to talk about it?" She asked and Jimmy looked at her; and after a moment he nodded.

"Alright, honey, you wait in the kitchen while I put your father to bed." Judy said and Jimmy went ahead and held the door for his parents. High was leaning all of his weight onto his wife despite the fact that he would feel better in the morning.

"Ah, sugar booger, please be easy." Hugh complained and Jimmy felt bad for his poor mother, half dragging his father into the house.

"Ow, ow, oh..." Hugh moaned as they made their way up the stairs. Jimmy closed the door and sat down at the dining room table.

"Oh, Hugh, I'm trying to be as gentle as- URG!- possible." Judy said and Hugh moaned loudly when he laid on his bed.

"Sugar Booger!" Hugh complained and Judy sighed.

"Here, drink this honey." She calmly said and Hugh muttered something, but Jimmy didn't quite understand it.

"Fine, look (swallows) Now, I don't suppose that you could go down and get me some pie and ice cream? I really do feel like it would make my hip feel better." Hugh asked.

"Of course, darling. Just wait right here and I'lol be right back." Judy said and Jimmy heard heard her coming down the stair.

"Maybe you can grab that strawberry-rhubarb and cheesecake swirl pie we got from the Vortex's, and some of that brand new Purple Flurp ice cream." Hugh called down and Judy stepped off the stairs rubbing her temple.

"Alright, dear. It may take a minute though." She said and Hugh giggled faintly.

"I'll be waiting." He said in a sing-song tone.

"Oh, my, Jimmy your father certainly does have an interesting pallet." Judy commented and Jimmy chuckled half-heartedly.

"Well, perhaps that's where I get my experiment side." Jimmy said and Judy shrugged.

"Perhaps, now what was it that you wanted to talk about?" She asked as she got the Purple Flurp ice cream and set it on the table with Jimmy.

"Cindy." Jimmy said and Judy paused as she set the pie on the counter.

"Oh, it's been a while since I heard you talk about her." She said and Jimmy lowered his head.

"Ok, son. So... does this have anything to do with the fact that at the dance, there was two of you?" Judy asked and Jimmy's head snapped right up.

"W-what are you-?"

"Jimmy, please, a mother always recognizes her son. Especially when he wears the black jacket she bought for him that still has a discoloration strain from the baking power bomb he made." Judy said and Jimmy sighed.

"Ok, yeah. There were two of me at the dance." Jimmy admitted and Judy sat down, holding two spoons in her hand.

"Well I just told you I knew that, honey. Now, where do you want to start?" She asked as she handed Jimmy a spoon and opened the ice cream.

"Honestly... this all started because... wait, don't you need to get back to dad?" Jimmy asked and Judy inhaled slowly and got a bite of the ice cream.

"Right now, I'm talking to you." She said and Jimmy sighed.

"Cindy's in trouble, mom." He said and Judy blinked.

"Now, blurting things out without details is definitely something you get from your father." She said and Jimmy shook his head in confusion.

"Mom, I'm being serious." Jimmy said and Judy waved him off.

"I know, Jimmy but you need to learn how to add details to your story... especially since I have seen you try to weasel your way out of a punishment." Judy said and Jimmy took a deep breath and then a bite of ice cream.

"Ok, ok, I suppose that I should start with this invention I made. You see, I got so... so, perturbed at Cindy because I felt like she saw herself as superior to me. So I made a machine in which I can... Well... relive Cindy's experiences." Jimmy paused to look at his mother, but he could tell that she was waiting for the whole story before reacting, so he continued.

"Anyways, I went through one day of Cindy's life and I was shocked at what I saw. Her parents clearly do not care about her, mom. I always thought her parents just spoiled her rotten, and that would explain why she was so mean. But I was wrong. So wrong. I also thought that Cindy and Libby were the best of friends and they would do anything, even die, for each other. Little did I know that Libby bullies Cindy into a relationship that she doesn't want. And not only that, but Cindy is probably closer to death because Libby abuses her relentlessly. And perhaps it's selfish of me to believe, but if I had just... just... paid attention to Cindy years ago, then maybe I could have stopped Libby before all this went down." Jimmy took a big bite of ice cream and sucked on the spoon.

"I love you, Jimmy. Though I feel like I need to say that there is a possibility that, as bad as it is, this may have happened anyways. Even if you had paid attention." Judy said and Jimmy actually wanted to slap his mother, but he didn't.

"That doesn't make me feel better." Jimmy said and Judy nodded.

"I know, and it's not suppose to. It's just a simple fact, and-"

"Mom, they raped Cindy." Jimmy blurted and Judy blinked, but was determined to stay calm.

"Even so, sweetie. Now we don't always get to choose our destinies, and I know you hate me talking like that, but I believe it's true. Though I also believe that no one should ever be taken like that, I do know that terrible people do awful things every day. And you should not blame yourself, Jimmy, for what happened to Cindy." Judy said and Jimmy lowered his head.

"It feels like it is my fault." Jimmy muttered and Judy ate some ice cream.

"Dear, you said 'they' raped Cindy. Therefore there is more to the story." Judy pointed out and Jimmy pursed him lip slightly.

"Well, Nick Dean was with her. Libby that is... they dragged Cindy into her house, tied her up and raped her." Jimmy said and Judy's breath hitches for a moment, then she relaxed.

"And where is Cindy now?" Judy asked.

"She is at the hospital, but Libby and Nick are going to go back to... finish what they started." Jimmy said and Judy nodded.

"Ok, and I'm going to make an educated guess and say that you're trying to prevent that from happening?" Judy asked and Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah, I am trying to make sure that Cindy's future is a lot better then her past. I mean, even her parents are in on it happening again, and they're happy. I mean, even stopping Nick and Libby isn't enough, because her parents may try to do this to her again." Jimmy said and Judy paused.

"Well, if she ever needs a place to stay, she is always welcomed here." Judy said and Jimmy paused to stare at her.

"You'd do that for her?" Jimmy asked, simply to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Of course, Jimmy. You know, I actually use to be friends with Maria before she past. And there were a few times when she would be in trouble and needed to sleepover. I understand what it's like to have a friend in need and want to do your best to make their life better." Judy said and Jimmy was surprised.

"I didn't know that you were friends with Sheen's mom." Jimmy said and Judy smiled.

"I think I was with her the day she met Sheen's father. I remember telling her how nice he was and how good he was at his job. I knew that she found him attractive, but I believe she was resistant because she had low self-esteem at the time. And generally, when you don't think very highly of yourself? You actually tend to reject the romance or attention that you deserve because you feel as if you don't deserve it. So I helped her through some small issues she was having, but that's nothing compared to what Harp did for her." Judy smiled as she mentally recalled the two love birds together again.

"So you're the reason that got together and had Sheen and his sister." Jimmy commented and Judy shrugged.

"I think they could have ended up with each other in the end. But I will tell you something; Maria changed the relationship between me and your father." Judy paused for effect and to smile at Jimmy.

"Maria is the one who taught me how to make pie." She said and Jimmy's eyes shot opened.

"You're kidding, I thought you learned to bake as a kid." Jimmy said and Judy shrugged again.

"I did, but my mother hated pie, so she never made it when I was growing up. One day Maria was showing me all of these Mexican ingredients, and she was so proud of that. But one thing her mother loved to do was to pour a little Mexican vanilla extract in cherry pie, and she showed me how to make it. Your father loved it so much, that he actually proposed on the spot. Granted I didn't quite understand him since he talked with his mouth full, and he didn't have a ring at the time; but that pie made him realize that he would always love me. Ever since Maria died, I have actually added a little bit of Mexican Vanilla into all of my desserts. Even if Cherry is your father's favorite." Judy stood up and put the strawberry-rhubarb and cheesecake swirl pie into the fridge once more.

"Aren't you going to take that up to dad?" Jimmy asked.

"No, I got it out because I said I would. But I actually gave your father a sleeping pill so he could sleep all night without his hip bothering him." Judy explained and she rubbed her sore eyes.

"What do you think I should do to help Cindy?" Jimmy asked, unsure of what he was doing. Judy walked over to her wallet and pulled out a laminated nurses badge, then she handed it to Jimmy.

"Have courage, and do your best." She said as he took the card from her. Judy walked up the stairs before she added.

"I'll support whatever you do. Night Jimmy, and don't forget to put the ice cream away when you're done with it." Judy said before going to bed and Jimmy took a few more bites of ice cream as he thought of what to do.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 32,

There was a lot of things that Jimmy didn't tell his mother, though. He didn't tell her that Libby's father killed her best friend; or that he almost died in a fire, but both are technically off the subject. Though he knew Judy would disagree. He also didn't tell her that after talking with his mother, Jimmy decided to go to the hospital.

He was ready to show off that nurses badge to anyone who questioned him. After all, who wouldn't be a little suspicious of a kid in a black hoodie, sneaking around a hospital at 3:45, with a pretty full backpack. Apparently that job belonged to the woman at the front desk, who clearly did not care about her job. She was in the middle of what appeared to be a romance novel and when she saw Jimmy out of the corner of her eye she asked for a reason he was there. Jimmy held up the pass and she glanced at it and waved him away. Other then that Jimmy didn't have any problems with the personnel at the hospital. Perhaps afterwards he could find a way to bring more awareness to strange people in a hospital.

Jimmy quickly found Cindy's room and he saw that she was asleep, and so was Jack, but he was sleeping on some sort of yoga mat on the floor. Jimmy saw this and he smiled.

 _Jack really is the only one that cares for Cindy. I wonder if he could adopt Cindy as his own daughter._

Jimmy wondered and at that moment he noticed an empty room right next to Cindy's.

 _I'm trying to remember if this room is occupied later in the day. I was so focused on Cindy. Heck, I don't even know how Cindy's day started._

Jimmy looked at his watch and it read 3:50. So far he got less then 5 hours of sleep, so even if he fell asleep and woke up at 7:30, that would still be over 8 hours of sleep. Jimmy was worried about sleeping in, so as he entered the room beside Cindy, he set on a little alarm on his watch for 7:00.

He could have slept in the bed, but that would have a risk of being mistaken for a patient. So when he saw the chair in the corner, he realized that if he was found in that, then he could be mistaken for a family member of a patient. Even if the chair is less comfortable to sleep in, it's actually safer then the bed. So Jimmy sat down in the chair, put his bag under him, and somehow got to sleep. Now, Jimmy is a smart guy and if he ever had a nightmare he would simply turn to his math equations to disprove the existence of his fear. But tonight was different. Jimmy dreamt that he and Cindy were back at her house, after a game of ping-pong.

 **Cindy and Jimmy were eating apples slices and drinking diet Purple Flurp. Cindy was eating the apples with a tiny fork to protect her gloves. Gloves that were hiding the burns she recently got from the electronic piano.**

 **"Cindy? Could you come here for a moment, I need your assistance." Jimmy heard Jack say, but the voice sort of echoed in an eerie way. Cindy left and the lighting of the room got darker and turned red, which caused Jimmy to glance around.**

 **"Where am I? What's going on?"**

 **"I'm glad you're up, pretty lady. It would have broken my heart to see you seriously injured." Jimmy heard this and he recognized this from Cindy's flashback. He ran to the door and aside from the dark background, he saw Cindy under a spotlight, tied in a chair in the doggie position, being raped in the ass by Libby.**

 **"Say my name. I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Libby screamed, and Cindy cried, and cried, and cried.**

 **Jimmy started to pant, and he suddenly felt something in his hands, and he saw a knife. He had no idea how it got there, but he also didn't care. Jimmy pointed the knife at Libby and charged at her. Yelling, he lifted the knife above his head and Jabbed the knife into Libby's hip.**

 **Hearing this demented torturer scream brought a smile to his lips. Though he couldn't see Libby's face, the simple fact that he did this for Cindy meant everything to him. Jimmy lifted his head and he saw that the knife was not in Libby's hip, but inside Cindy's knee.**

 **She was pinned to her dining room table, her clothes at her knee, crying from the pain at her knee and her dislocated arm.**

 **"There that should keep her still." Libby said, who was suddenly beside Cindy. Jimmy shook his head and backed away from the scene.**

 **"This isn't real; it's just a dream. This isn't real; it's just a dream." He muttered, knowing he was quoting something, but not knowing what.**

 **'Maybe if I pretend that it's Jimmy, it won't hurt so bad.'**

 **Cindy's words echoed and a force pushed Jimmy back between Cindy's legs.**

 **"Remember, no anal. That's all mine." Libby said and Jimmy felt someone behind him tug and destroyed his shirt off his very body.**

 **"No, no. I don't want to hurt Cindy!" Jimmy screamed and suddenly he heard a gun cock and he got shot in his shoulder. He fell back onto the ground and he saw himself and Cindy inside the lab. He rose himself to his knees and placed a hand against his own bullet wound. The scene in front of him was back when he was fixing his time machine and being completely oblivious to Cindy.**

 **"Yeah, yeah, I know. But you two have fought before, so I know that you two will recover."**

 **"Yeah, well... this just... felt different." When Cindy rubbed the red handprint on her face, Jimmy's heart hurt more then his bullet.**

 **He leaned back and a bright light hit his eyes. Libby appeared above him, and she held him down with one hand, and grabbed the bullet with the other. And he screamed, loudly... until Libby ripped the bloody thing out.**

 **"I'm willing to bet that it will hurt a lot more tomorrow." She said and she threw the bullet against the wall.**

 **Groaning and panting, Jimmy turned to his side and saw giant flames surrounding him. He sat up on the table and he was all alone, so he jumped up and ran out the front door, slamming it behind him. But once again, he heard Mr. Folfax' cries for help. And although he was bleeding from the shoulder and had no shirt on, Jimmy rushed back into the house. As soon as he entered the room, he didn't see anything but darkness.**

 **Then from behind, him, Brittany and Amber grabbed him and held Jimmy down. Laughing and smirking at his confusion, he shook in fear as he looked for Libby. He could feel her presence, but he didn't understand what was happening until he felt the chill of cold metal on his stomach, though nothing was there. Then the invisible force cut all five of Libby's symbols into his skin at the same time. He didn't even realize that his jeans were gone until after Amber and Brittany let go of him. He laid on the ground for a moment, focusing on the pain he was feeling.**

 **But Jimmy heard someone walking towards him. He looked up at a person in a hoodie, who was fixed on him. Jimmy inched back but he wasn't able to get onto his feet fast enough. This stranger, whose hood reminded him of Death's, grabbed Jimmy's arms and shoved him against a set of freezing lockers.**

 **"What the hell happened to you?" Death screamed and Jimmy blinked at these words.**

 **"What did you say?" Jimmy asked, unsure of what he heard. Death dangled Jimmy into the air and shoved him back into the lockers again.**

 **"What the HELL happened to YOU!?!" It bellowed out. And though Jimmy was in even more pain, he used his chin to unmask this character of death. And to his surprise, another Jimmy was hiding under that hood.**

 **"You used to trust me, and love me, and care about my opinion, and you know it sucks that you changed. And I wish that you would just... tell me, or something?" Death recited and he let Jimmy go, and so Jimmy fell. In his boxers, as helpless as he has ever been, Jimmy fell through the unknown abyss. He fell down, down, down, until-**

 **BAM**!

Jimmy felt the cold tile and he heard the subtle sound of machines beeping, and conversation murmuring. He stayed still for a minute, waiting for something else to jump out at him. Therefore when his watch alarm for 7:00 went off, Jimmy almost hit the roof. But after realizing that it was all a dream, he took a deep breath and started to relax. Jimmy sat up and quickly gathered his stuff.

At 8:30, Jimmy needed to capture the conversation between Cindy's parents and Libby after Detective Martin leaves. So he still had over an hour before that occurred. He wanted to sit down and eat some of his food at a table.

He exited the room and glanced in at Cindy. She was still sleeping soundly, which made sense because she's been through so much. The thing that threw him is the fact that Cindy's hair was still in a pony tail, and he knew that Cindy had her hair down when the original Jimmy showed up.

Shrugging this off, Jimmy went in search for the cafeteria. He was partly glad that the hospital was still relatively quiet, but definitely busier then at 3 in the morning. The 2nd waiting room Jimmy past, he actually saw someone asleep in one of the chairs.

He paused because he was sure that this person was about to fall out of the seat. He sighed sympathetically and decided to help them out. Jimmy glanced around his bag for something soft and he was shocked to find a travel pillow and he sighed.

"Now where were you earlier?" He whispered annoyed, but rolled his eyes because he couldn't do anything now. He put the pillow on the ground and then Jimmy gently shook the sleeping person.

"Wha-ah!" The man said, falling off the chairs, and his face hit the pillow.

"Well, that wasn't fun." They said and Jimmy smiled.

"Could be a funny story in the future though." He said and the man's head shot up and they both stared at each other.

"James?"

"Simon?"


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 33,

Jimmy offered his hand to Cindy's friend Simon and he hesitantly accepted.

"Well, I guess this pillow is yours." Simon said as he picked up the travel pillow.

"Yeah, but, uh... I wasn't expecting you here." Jimmy said as his way of asking Simon why he was here.

"Oh, um, I, Well..." Simon muttered and Jimmy remained calm and patient.

"Oh, James, my grandfather is dying." Simon said and Jimmy's eyes widened in concern.

"What?" He couldn't help but say.

"Remember how I told you how my grandmother was in town. Well, it's because my grandfather has cancer and they wanted to see some better doctors." Simon said and Jimmy's hands dropped.

"I'm so sorry, Simon." Jimmy said and Simon closed his eyes and turned his head slightly.

"I heard my father say the cancer was incurable. Perhaps that is merely his naturally aggravated mind at work, but it may be true." Simon mentioned and Jimmy inhaled softly through his nose and he nodded.

"That's got to be tough on you." Jimmy stated and Simon paused.

"It's really hard on my grandmother." Simon said.

"Of course." Jimmy said and Simon glanced at him and gave him the pillow back.

"Here." Simon muttered and Jimmy tossed it in his bag.

"Hey, come with me to the cafeteria." Jimmy said and Simon stared at him.

"We can talk and eat together. Besides maybe you can help me so that I don't get lost." Jimmy said and this caused a small smile to form on Simon's face.

"You're lost James?" Simon asked and Jimmy shrugged.

"I don't think so. I was heading that way." Jimmy said as he pointed to his left and Simon shook his head.

"Then I guess you were lost because the cafeteria is that way." Simon said pointing behind him and Jimmy blushed.

"Ok, smarty." Jimmy said knowing that Simon had no idea how smart he was. The two boys walked over to the cafeteria and other then a few nurses/doctors the room no one was around. Jimmy and Simon sat at a table close to the exit. Jimmy opened his bag and pulled out a few granola bars and put them on the table. Simon immediately picked one up and started eating it.

"At least now I can feed you a bit." Jimmy said pulling a bottle of fruit punch out of his bag and Simon blinked.

"Oh, right, the pizza. You know my grandmother always feeds us. But normally it's pure labor of love, and now I think that she is cooking as a distraction." Simon said and Jimmy bit into a granola bar.

"That can occur, so I think it makes sense." Jimmy said and Simon nodded.

"I know, I know." Simon said calmly and Jimmy stared at him.

"I do like how much you consider your grandmother's feelings." Jimmy said and Simon chewed slowly.

"We are all worried about my grandmother. My grandparents got married at 17, they have been through everything together and we don't know what Nonna will do when he passes." Simon said and Jimmy listened.

"Ok, I'm gonna say this and if I'm wrong then go ahead and tell me, but I get the inclination that you are not getting to express your feelings about all this." Jimmy said and Simon froze. It was clear that Simon wanted to protest, but the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't.

"Wow..." Simon said after a minute and Jimmy drank some of the fruit punch.

"I never realized it before." Simon continued and Jimmy handed him his last bottle of fruit punch.

"That's ok." Jimmy said and Simon sighed.

"I remember when my grandfather showed me his art gallery for the first time. He, um, loved to paint things that he dreamed about." Simon paused to smile and Jimmy blinked.

"He painted his dreams, and not a landscape?" Jimmy asked and Simon nodded.

"Well, my grandfather believes that he had a natural precognition." Simon explained and Jimmy wasn't expecting that answer.

"What like a fortune teller?" Jimmy asked and Simon shrugged.

"I guess a little. But the the thing about my grandfather is a lot of the time he was right, though he didn't talk about it much. Once he took a nap and he dreamt of a woman in his village bruised up and wearing a neck brace. A month later she fell down a flight of stairs." Simon said and Jimmy thought about this.

"Ok, then. I'm still wanting to call it a coincidence though." Jimmy admitted and Simon nodded.

"That's fine, even my grandfather didn't take everything he dreamt seriously. I mean he's dreamt of people turning into crazied zombies if they drink too much. As if that's suppose to be taken seriously." Simon said and Jimmy nodded.

"So why were you sleeping in the waiting room?" Jimmy asked as Simon drank some fruit punch. My parents took my grandma home to try to get her to sleep. But they wanted me to stay to help watch over my granddad and put my Nonna at ease." Simon said and Jimmy nodded.

"We seemed to have eaten all the granola bars. Would you like to head back there then?" Jimmy asked and Simon nodded.

"I would feel better, James." Simon admitted and Jimmy smiled.

"That's fine, kiddo, let's go." Jimmy said and Simon smiled.

"You are such a nice guy." Simon said and as they walked back a thought occurred to him.

"You know, James, it would be a shame if such a sweet guy was by himself." Simon started and Jimmy blinked, not because of Simon, but at something else.

"Yeah, well we can't all be like Romeo or rockstars." Jimmy said as he heard this noise grow. It was two voices walking closer to him and Simon.

"Well, it seems to me that perhaps you need someone who is sweet, but can also be as tough as nails." Simon said though Jimmy was hardly paying attention. Jimmy glanced around the corner and to his shock, he saw Cindy's parents.

"Huh." Jimmy muttered, and Simon nodded.

"Exactly, James. And you know there is a friend of mine who could like a sweet guy like you. She is really smart, and does Ti-Chi, and-"

"Shh." Jimmy hushed which made Simon stop.

"As I said, Jonathan, I need to move my 8:00 meeting to 10:00 and my 9:00 meeting to 10:30; and I've had a tough morning, so if the chicken Parmesan is soggy and undercooked again, then I don care who is in my lunch meeting, I will blow sky high!" Sasha shouted and Simon scoffed when he heard those words.

"I don't know if I should attack her or the chef." Simon said and Jimmy glanced at him.

"Yes, sir. I don't know how long this thing will last, but it's 7:30 now, and I'm sure this ridiculous mess should be over by 8:30. Oh, my daughter had some sort of a scuffle with some friends of hers." Adam said and as they got close, Simon and Jimmy leaned against the wall as if they were waiting for something.

"Those people are the most unpleasant souls I have ever seen." Simon said and Jimmy nodded.

"Just feel lucky they aren't your parents." Jimmy said and Simon blinked.

"Do you know them?" Simon asked, surprised that Jimmy would know people so rude.

"The Vortex's are my neighbors they live across the street from me." Jimmy said and he watched them walk.

 _Maybe if I'm careful I can see what Libby said to Cindy's parents to convince them to reject the police._

"Did you say 'Vortex'?" Simon asked, unsure if he heard that correctly. Jimmy caught that Simon was starting to figure out who he really is. So Jimmy might as well admit it and give Simon a helping hand.

"Yeah, they're Cindy Vortex's parents. Do you know Cindy?" Jimmy asked and Simon paused.

"Of course I do, the whole school knows about Cindy because she and Jim-... you live across the street from her? Are you Jimmy Neutron?" Simon asked and Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah." He simply said and Simon placed his hands on his hips and looked around in disbelief.

"You told us your name was James. Why didn't you tell us who you were?" Simon asked and Jimmy shrugged.

"I didn't lie to you. My name is James, I just didn't tell you that most people call me Jimmy." Jimmy said pulling his N-Cam out of his bag.

"So are you actually making a film about 'the dangers of an abusive relationship and how to get out of it'?" Simon asked and Jimmy bit his lip.

"Well, technically I am. But I'm making the video about Cindy and... it's... for the police." Jimmy said hesitantly and Simon's jaw dropped.

"Is that why her parents are here?" Simon asked and Jimmy sighed and he followed the Vortex's who just rounded a corner. But Simon followed Jimmy still. The Vortex's paused at the end of the hallway, and Jimmy couldn't hear what was happening, so he had to record them to hear.

"Oh, hello darling. I didn't recognize you right away." Sasha said.

"Yes, I was distracted as well. Did you hear about Cindy?" Adam asked and then Libby entered the frame. Simon stood beside Jimmy and watched the N-cam's screen.

"Oh, it's such a terrible thing too. And just to think... things were going so well for the two of us." Libby said and Sasha glanced at Adam.

"What do you mean by that?" Adam asked and Libby crossed her arms as if she were holding herself together.

"I'm confident that as such knowledgeable and resourceful parents you must have known that Cindy and I have been more then friends. Well we are engaged, Cindy gave me this ring." Libby said and she held out her hand to show a simple ring with a pink heart.

"Cindy gave you, a cheap ring from Walmart? We could have gotten a better one with our spare change." Adam said and Libby actually looked hurt but quickly recovered.

"Well, Cindy wanted to have a quite independent wedding. Small and affordable. Although we were talking about getting a sperm donor and selling it for money to help finance us for the start of our lives. I... I-I hope that doesn't sound too harsh." Libby's eyes watered and then she cried a little.

"Oh, darling, we completely understand." Sasha said and Libby wiped her nose.

"We already found one too. Getting pregnant the old fashioned way is a lot cheaper, but part of me wishes that we could keep that cute little Brazilian baby." Libby said and the two blinked.

"A Brazilian boy? Are you talking about Nick Dean?" Adam said and Libby gasped softly.

"Oh, no, you aren't going to hurt our sperm donor are you? He was only doing what we asked when that stupid Jack barged in and ruined everything." Libby said and Sasha smirked her smile.

"I should have fired Jack years ago. Don't you worry my darling, we will fix everything. Just go clean yourself up and we will see you later." Sasha said and her and Adam turned right and walked down the hall.

"And you said you couldn't force Cindy to be gay." Sasha said smugly.

"You were right, dear. Live and learn." Adam said walking away with Sasha; and as soon as Libby couldn't see them, she wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Stupid morons." She stared and walked away. Jimmy turned off the camera and turned around to see Simon there." Simon said and Jimmy stared at him trying to figure out what to say next. Simon thought of everything he knew about Cindy and how much happier she could be if she weren't around such awful people. Finally he got mad, and he looked at Jimmy with determination.

"How can I help?"


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 34,

Simon and Jimmy talked about what they needed to do to get Nick and Libby arrested. They were the primary goals, so they could deal with Cindy's parents another day. But shortly after they started planning, Simon's family showed up and his grandmother gave Simon a big hug.

"Oh, my dear, I'm glad you stayed here with your grandfather. You are so sweet to my heart." Nonna said and Simon hugged her back. Nonna was accompanied by Simon's mother and father, and Simon's three sisters. The one sister who was older then Simon looked at Jimmy.

"Are you a friend of Simon's?" She asked and Simon pulled out of the hug and looked at her.

"Sarah, this is James. He is here visiting a friend of his." Simon told the older sister. Jimmy smiled nervously as Nonna turned towards him.

"Such a skinny boy you are, James. You must come over and have me feed you." Nonna said as the others made their way inside the room.

"Thank you. I appreciate it, but I don't want to force you to-"

"Force?" Nonna interrupted Jimmy.

"Why cooking is an art form that people don't appreciate anymore. Nowadays it's accepted that if you know how to boil water, you know how to cook. BLAH! Who can appreciate processed pasta, and canned tomato sauce. No one hand makes things anymore. It's not right?" Nonna said and she saw how the rest of her family had gone into her husbands room.

"My dear Timothy loves visitors, James. Why don't you come in to say hello." Nonna said and Simon's eyes widened.

"Nonna, are you sure that's wise?" Simon asked and Nonna waved him off.

"Sonny, when you get to my age, you get a sense for different things. Plus, I've known your grandfather longer then you have. Come James. Come and meet Timothy." Nonna said patting Jimmy on the back and he could hardly refuse.

So together, Jimmy, Simon, and Nonna enter the room. Simon's grandfather had a plastic tube run across his face, just under his nose, and his voice and motions were dead tired; but the man acted as energetic as he could, because he was alive.

"Ah, now there is my young bride." Timothy said to Nonna, he reached out for her hand, and he kissed the top of it gently.

"Nurses say I'm having a good day today. Perhaps later we can slow dance to our song." Timothy said and Nonna chuckled and shook her head.

"Ah, now you can't go spending all of your energy on me, my beloved. We have family, you know." Nonna reminded him and Timothy's smile grew.

"Hey, if I didn't spend all my energy on you, then we wouldn't have a family." He commented and Jimmy chuckled with a few others.

"Now whose this young fellow?" Timothy asked and Jimmy paused for a moment as everyone turned to him.

"I'm... James..." Jimmy said a bit awkwardly and Timothy beckoned him to come closer.

"Your hair reminds me of a dream I had last night." Timothy said when Jimmy got closer.

"There was a giant chocolate ice cream cone chasing a big pink heart, they were happy until a man eating Lima bean grabbed the both of them and started to squeeze the very life out of them. And just when it looks like the Lima bean's is gonna win, bubble gum shoots into the Lima bean's mouth. It talks and forms a bubble. The more it talks, the bigger the bubble gets. Eventually the Lima bean starts to float so it let's go of the ice cream and the pink heart. It tries to reach for the ground but it can't. It floats higher and higher because it because can't stop talking. It only stops when the bubble pops and it crashes back down to the earth; defeated." Timothy said and even though this was an absurd thing to dream about, Jimmy enjoyed listening to it.

"That's quiet an interesting dream. I bet you're a pretty creative guy." Jimmy said and Timothy's smile tilted.

"Hm, did Simon tell you about my natural precognition?" Timothy said and Jimmy cleared his throat.

"He did say something about that, yes." Jimmy said and Timothy eyed him.

"You don't believe in that sort of thing, huh?" Timothy asked and Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm real a man of science sir. For me it seems... illogical for any person to predict the future." Jimmy said, though this felt a little too similar to the conversation he had with Jack about Jimmy's observation skills. Timothy nodded and then he turned to Nonna.

"My sweet, would you mind-"

"Everyone in the hall!" Nonna demanded and everyone, except Jimmy left the room. Jimmy groaned quietly, because now he was going to get a lecture from a dying man while his poor family waited outside. It just made Jimmy feel selfish.

"A man of science, huh?" Timothy asked and Jimmy nodded.

"Yes sir." Jimmy muttered and Timothy chuckled.

"Relax child. I get a lot of naysayers. And actually for a man of science, I can say that the mind is a very curious thing. There is still much of the mind that we do not understand. It's only natural that some of our hypothesis are true." Timothy said and Jimmy blinked.

"I suppose that is a logical point of view." Jimmy said and Timothy nodded.

"Are you a religious man at all, James?" Timothy asked and Jimmy scrunched his nose a little.

"Not really. I find the idea of a god or gods to be extreme when science can actually prove things." Jimmy said and Timothy ruffled his hair.

"It's cute that you say that." Timothy said and Jimmy's expression dropped. He didn't need to get in a argument about religion when he is focused on saving Cindy.

"James. Take it with a grain of salt if you must, but chances are if you're alive, you are a religious man." Timothy said and Jimmy blinked.

"What do you mean by that?" Jimmy asked.

"You're more left-brained. You have faith that it will one day rain again, though it hasn't rained today or yesterday or even the day before that. But you know it's going to rain again, because you trust the water cycle. After the rain falls, you trust that your clothes will absorb the water and get wet. Because logic out know that your shirt is made out of cotton and cotton will soak up water. When the rain stops, you trust to see a rainbow because you know it's created from water vapor and sunlight. But what if it rains tomorrow, and you say, 'I told you it would rain again'. So you wait for the rain, once again. You wait for ten years, but you still have faith that it will rain. You wait for twenty more years and you think the rain is coming soon. Then thirty more years and you finally say that rain is never coming, and even question rain you've experienced in the past. Because you've been waiting 60 total years for one thing to happen; you get bitter and resentful when anyone mentions water. And on your deathbed, at the age of 105, you'll be laying there cursing water and then... it rains... as you're slipping away, you can hear the mighty thunder and the drops hitting the window... you want to be mad, but you smile and tear up. 'It came. The rain finally came' are your last words." Timothy paused to look at Jimmy's dumbfound.

"If you focused all of your attention on the stuff you didn't like about science then you would never enjoy it. I'm afraid when it comes to religion, most nonbelievers focus on the negative sides of it. Doing that, of course they can't comprehend the beauty of it. I am a religious man, and I do believe that the almighty has given me a natural precognition. Because god has given us all a special gift in which to be of service to him. I don't believe our meeting is coincidental. Neither is your friendship with my grandson. I'm sure what I've told you today will be of help in your future, and that you and Simon could do great things together if you put your minds together. After all, at your age friendships is one of the most important thing you have." Timothy said and Jimmy focused on that last sentence. If he really wanted to save Cindy, he and Simon are going to need a bit more help.

"That's very kind of you to say sir. I will keep that in mind, and..." Jimmy trailed off, because he couldn't remember when he last looked at the clock.

"Oh, what time is it?" He muttered out loud, and he suddenly couldn't remember which wrist his watch was on.

"8:25." Timothy said and Jimmy's eyes widened.

"I hate to cut this visit short, but I do have a previous engagement." Jimmy said and Timothy shrugged.

"Alright, but I want to make you something. I'll have Simon give it to you when I complete it." Timothy shrugged and Jimmy left the room.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 35,

Jimmy rushed to the hallway where Cindy's parents talk to the Detective. But he also had to be careful because he was playing in hot water. He couldn't be seen by Libby, Sasha, Adam, the Detective or himself. Once he was in the correct hallway, he was Cindy's parents talking to the Detective. Technically, he was farther then he would like to be, but he knew his N-Cam would catch the entire conversation. There was a chair beside him, and he sat in it. He thought that with his hood, he could pretend that he was sleeping and no one would give him any hassle. He sat relaxed with his camera safely hidden, he zoomed the lens forward to see them clearly. Once ready he turned the camera on.

"I will not relax." Sasha said, annoyed.

"Ma'am if you would consent-"

"No." Sasha interrupted.

"Please understand that this is very important to-"

"I said 'no'." Sasha shouted and Jimmy was disappointed that he didn't catch more of the conversation, but this will have to do.

"But ma'am, the rape kit could help catch your daughter's attacker."

"I understand that you are simply doing your job, since there must be a report done on the incident. But we are not keen on going on some long journey to catch Cindy's attacker. We don't want a rape kit done, we don't want you to talk to her, and we are not going to be pressing charges. The poor has been through enough, Detective Martin."

"Well, I certainly hope that you change your mind. If you do, please call this number." The Detective handed then his card and walked down the hall towards Jimmy. It took every ounce of concentration that Jimmy had to remain as still as possible. People who are asleep don't tend to move, after all. The Detective was right next to Jimmy when Libby entered the scene.

"Now that was beautiful."

"Thanks. I admit I did a little acting in high school."

"My, my, what an exciting day. Libby loves our girl and Nick is willing to be a sperm donator so Cindy can have a child. We can decide what to do with it later, but what time will Nick come by?"

"It's better to wait for visiting hours to be over and most of the hospital to be extremely slow. So probably around midnight or whatever. I'll text Nick later." This is where the original Jimmy ran off so that he could rush to his time machine and start this video.

"Well, why don't you just call him now? Is he currently doing anything important?" Sasha asked, and Jimmy's eyes widened.

"He's with his mom. Though whether or not that's important could be debatable." Libby said and pulling out her phone and dialed the number. Jimmy wondered how on earth he could leave at such a crucial part of the conversation.

"Hey, Nick. Oh, hush it, you baby. I'm standing with Cindy's parents and-"

"What!?!" Jimmy hardly needed the N-Cam to hear Nick's anger.

"Dude..." Libby whispered in a harsh tone, then she cleared her throat.

"Oh, Nickie." She said with a chuckle Jimmy knew was fake.

"We were just discussing when you should drop by and... uh, visit with Cindy." Libby said and there was a moment of silence as Nick answered.

"You do know that we are trying to keep a low profile right? We can't just... what was that?" Libby asked and something Nick said made Libby raise her eyebrow then smile.

"One minute, boy." Libby said and she turned to Sasha and Adam.

"He says that he wants to see Cindy as soon as possible. He says that he wants to see Cindy as soon as possible. He says that he needs to be with his mom until 11. He helps her with chores and errands in the morning." Libby said and Sasha clapped her hands.

"Splendid." She said and Adam paused.

"You know if we don't want people to barge in, or starting wild rumors, then we may need to wait outside the door. Tell people that she is getting acupuncture, which I think several people would know, we occasionally participate in." Adam said and Sasha smiled.

"You are correct. I do that for Cindy when she is sick. Not that she ever truly appreciated me doing that for her." Sasha said annoyed and Libby smirked.

"I'll talk to Cindy about that. I'm sure that I can convince her to love acupuncture." Libby said and Sasha giggled.

"Wow, you must have some influence over my daughter then." Sasha said and she ruffled Libby's hair. Libby placed her hands behind her back and squeezed her thumbs to contain her rage, but her face remained happy.

"Ah, thank you." Libby said.

"You know, I'm sure that I can help guard the door after my lunch meeting." Sasha said and Adam smiled.

"Definitely, we can all be back here at say... 1 o'clock sharp?" Adam asked Libby and she held the phone to her ear. Jimmy's mind started to boggle. He was suppose to have 16 hours to save Cindy and now he had less than 5 hours. He could only hope that all of this would work out ok.

"Nick says that would work out fine for him." Libby said and Jimmy swallowed.

 _Save Cindy, get Libby and Nick arrested, and find a way to deal with Cindy's folk? My original plan was so simple. Turn the tape into the police and then go find Libby to arrest her. And 16 hours would have been plenty of time, especially in a close community like Retroville. But now everything is completely different._

Jimmy's mind ran through a different range of scenarios, but none of them were perfect. And even with Simon and even Jack's help, though were better ideas, still weren't good enough.

"Good, I'm glad that's all settled." Sasha said and then Jimmy saw her holding a white square.

"Can you believe this stupid detective?" Sasha asked them both and Libby chuckled.

"I know. Though one must consult he fact that he actually does his job unlike of her law enforcements. But to interfere with family matters? Just sounds unconstitutional if you ask me." Adam said and Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Oh, how on earth would you know? It's not like you have ever read the constitution." Sasha pointed out and Adam waved her off.

"Doesn't mean that something can't sound unconstitutional. I did say the word 'sound' you know." Adam said emphasizing the word to provide his innocence.

"Fine then, my dear." Sasha said and she started to walk down the hall. The other two walked on either sides of Sasha as they walked past Jimmy. Jimmy sat up and looked down the hall, watching them leave, but he also rotated the N-Cam as well.

"At least we won't be needing this." Libby said, taking the card out of Sasha's hands and tossing it behind her.

"Good show." Adam said happily and they all laughed. Jimmy turned off his N-Cam and controlled himself until the manipulators were out of his sight. Then he rushed towards the card, and he held it in his hands. Because Adam was correct on one thing. This Detective did appear to be more on the ball then the other policemen in this town. And he was trying to help Cindy earlier, so maybe it was time for Jimmy to give his tape to this Detective Martin.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 36,

Detective Martin was at his desk looking at two case files. One was of the fire he stumbled upon last night, and the other was of the poor girl who was raped and abused.

 _How could her parents reject a rape kit? I've never known this to happen before. Most simply want the attacker dead at all cost, but this is different. Seems like there is something off if you ask me._

Detective Martin turn to the fire file.

 _The father of this house was lucky to make it out alive. The flames spread so quickly and the drunk could only talk about seeing and saving the angel of death. Perhaps in his state he was confused and thought of the guest as something else. Though from what I learned the daughter wasn't home, and the man didn't have much of a social life. Unless it was a beer salesman, I don't know who was this angel of death._

Detective Martin leaned back and grabbed his cup of coffee.

"Oh... it's empty." Detective Martin said with a sigh and he stood up. He passed Officer Tubb's desk, which was vacant because he insisted on grabbing some hot donuts after last night. As much as Detective Martin loved donuts, he didn't like to eat them at work because of the stereotype. After all, Donut shops were one of the few establishments that were either opened late or in some cases 24 hours. Even a stale donut can provide enough sustenance for a busy cop who doesn't have time to get his own food because of work.

Detective Martin walks into the hall to the coffee vending machine, which he didn't enjoy using, but had no other outlet. Several of his associates didn't feel the need to make a pot of coffee when they still had a regular coffee maker. They decided to get the machine and donate their old coffee maker to the school for the teachers to use. As the machine was brewing the coffee for his cup, he heard the sound of desperate running, followed by a loud squeak caused by someone halting suddenly. The Detective looked at his watch and it read 9:20 and he wondered what one could be so Jittery about. So as soon as his coffee was ready, he walked over to the origin of the sound.

"Please tell me if he is in. I'd really like his help." The voice of a young male said and Charlie turned a corner and saw a young boy in a black hoodie talking to Officer Lee.

"Look, I'd love to help you, but I'm not sure is here or not. He got two new cases last night and he may be in the field." She said and Charlie walked over.

"Is there something that I can help with?" Charlie asked and the two turned to him.

"On the other hand, he may just be stalking around to find people to talk to." Officer Lee said and this boy in the black hoodie took a breath to calm his nerves.

"It's you. You're this, Detective... Martin guy." Jimmy said glancing to the card in his hand. Charlie did a once over on this boy, because he seemed familiar, and then smiled to be polite.

"Don't worry, Sarah. I can talk to the lad." Detective Martin said and Officer Lee shrugged.

"Might as well do it in one of the interrogation rooms. Chief already put you on thin ice, so that's better to see visitors." Sarah said and Charlie nodded.

"You're probably right. Does that sound ok to you?" Detective Martin asked the boy, who nodded.

"Ok, then follow me." The Detective lead the boy to one of the interrogation rooms, and they both sat at the table within.

"Alright son. What's your name and how can I help you?" Charlie asked.

"Well, my name is Jimmy and I don't know exactly how long this will take, so it's probably best to be blunt. I need you to arrest some bad people before they hurt a friend of mine." Jimmy said and the Detective blinked.

"Well Jimmy, I can file a report of this, but I can't just go around arresting people because you simply ask me to." Detective Martin said and Jimmy pulled a camera out of his bag and placed it on the table.

"You're right, and I've been working hard to get evidence. Most of it is on the N-Can, catching people in the act, but I did manage to get the handcuffs used to restrain Cindy." Jimmy said, pulling the bag out and Detective Martin paused.

"That wouldn't happen to be Cindy Vortex, would it?" Detective Martin asked and Jimmy nodded.

"Yes, it is. And I saw you talking to Cindy's parents, which is why I need your help now." Jimmy said and Charlie nodded.

"So what evidence can you show me on this camera?" Detective Martin asked and Jimmy flipped it on.

"For starters, I filmed Cindy's rape in action." Jimmy found this section and played part of it.

 **"Good, though I think you should tighten your hold on her."**

 **"Ahh!"**

 **"Goodie, you popped her arm out of it's socket... this is delicious... You gotta love Cindy the fighter, but don't worry about that. She was reluctant with me as well, but eventually she will be leaving you gifts such as her bras and underwear."**

 **"Ah! No, No, No!"**

Jimmy stopped the video before he got emotional and Charlie stared at the small screen.

"Nick Dean is the rapist, and Libby abuses Cindy and terrorizes her constantly. Technically she has raped Cindy as well, but I don't have any real evidence of that." Jimmy said and he found the footage from the school.

"And here is where Libby cut Cindy up yesterday." Jimmy played the scene.

 **"Just remember Cindy. This is punishment, not anything else... what are you doing?"**

 **"Just keeping her quiet."**

 **"We are punishing her, not killing her."**

 **"Party pooper."**

 **"Actually, Brittany, you can cover he mouth, just not her nose."**

 **"What to do, what to do."**

Jimmy stopped it.

"And if that's not good enough, I convince Amber to go on record as a witness." He said and he accidentally fast forward through most of Amber's speech.

 **"When I think back now, I see myself as if I was under some sort of spell. I allowed Libby to scar Cindy and I wish that I could do more to show her just how sorry I am."**

Jimmy stopped this and went to the more urgent part.

"But the reason I really need your help, Detective is that Nick and Libby are going back to rape Libby in a few short hours. Her parents are accessories before-the-fact, because they are supporting the whole thing." Jimmy said in a panic, before playing the video.

 **"Wow, you must have some influence over my daughter then."**

 **"Ah, thank you."**

 **"You know, I'm sure that I can help guard the door after my lunch meeting."**

 **"Definitely, we can all be back here at say... 1 o'clock sharp?"**

Jimmy stopped the video and let the Detective sink in this new information.

"Well Jimmy, I must say that you put some very interesting evidence on the table." Charlie admitted and Jimmy took a deep breath.

"Can you help me?" Jimmy asked and Charlie paused.

"There is no law which forbids me from walking around the hospital. I can add all of this evidence to the case file I already have on Cindy's rape, so it's official for the courts." Detective Martin said and Jimmy smiled, but then took a step back.

"I can't be mentioned though. A lawyer could easily claim that because I filmed it, that it's 'tainted' and get it thrown out." Jimmy said and he Detective nodded.

"If you insist, I'll file this under an anonymous source and then we can go down to the hospital and save your friends." Detective Martin said picking up the camera and the bagged handcuffs before slipping out of the room.

Jimmy was alone for the moment, and he could barely explain what he was feeling. Everything seemed to be working out, which made him happy. Though he was also nervous eat the task he needed to complete next: pulling off the arrests. It could be quite the scene if done improperly. But there was something else too. Something deep within Jimmy that told him that there was an off detail of sorts. Perhaps it was simple paranoia, but Jimmy knew this feeling wouldn't go away so easily.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 37,

Jimmy and Detective Martin took the police car back to the hospital. Even though the car was slower then Jimmy's hover car, it was better for the actual arrests.

"So Jimmy. You seem to be a smart kid. It seems to me that you may have actually figured out your own way of executing this. Is there anything that I should know?" Detective Martin asked as they entered the parking lot of the hospital.

"Well, sort of. I was on the phone earlier." Jimmy hesitated and Charlie glanced at the boy.

"I think I saw a bit of that." Charlie said and Jimmy nodded. Charlie parked his car near the front of the hospital and the two stepped out of the car.

"Yeah, well, I was just..." Jimmy blinked when he noticed someone, and then someone else.

"I was just calling some back up." Jimmy said as Detective looked up and saw a jamboree of kids.

"Whoa." He commented at the children he saw. Jimmy and the Detective walked up to the group.

"Detective Martin these are my friends. They are going to help us stop Libby. This tall guy is Jack. He had known Cindy forever because he works as the Vortex's butler. He also stopped the rape and save Cindy, so he could be a witness." Jimmy paused to let the two adults shake hands.

"I'm glad to get your help Detective." Jack said and Detective Martin nodded.

"I try my best to help where I can." He said simply said and Jimmy moved on.

"Beside him is Betty. She volunteered to help specifically with Libby. Then there is Amber, you should recognize her from the video. Next is Simon and Millie, they are friends with Cindy, and finally my closest friends, Carl and Sheen... Sheen?" Jimmy blinked a bit. With so many others it, didn't quite register that he was even there.

"How did you hear about this Sheen? I don't remember calling you." Jimmy said still trying to sound polite and Sheen crossed his arms.

"I was with Amber when you called her, Jimmy. It turns out that we, uh... actually have a lot in common." Sheen said smiling at Amber who blushed.

"And she told me the truth. The, eh, the real truth about Libby. At first I thought that she was lying until I remembered the dance last night. When Amber was tied up to that basketball post and people were throwing stuff at her. There was a voice that I knew, but couldn't remember where. And talking to Amber, I knew that voice was Libby's. And she... (sigh) She's a... horrible person." Sheen said and Jimmy knew that must have been hard for him to say. Sheen has loved Libby for such a long time, his first crush if Jimmy was correct. And now he just looked so betrayed.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." Amber said bashfully and Sheen blushed softly.

"We all are." Jimmy said with a smile.

"Now we need to strategize. The best way to do this is to separate the enemy. Jack can deal with one of the parents. Betty is for Libby, but she may need assistance. Amber, Millie, is one of you good at acting?" Jimmy asked and Amber instantly shook her head.

"Well, I am. I just don't like to do our school productions because the casting is so predictable." Millie said and Jimmy nodded.

"Alright then, you can help Betty, and because Libby doesn't know you, you don't need a disguise. Sheen, you and Simon can distract Nick and keep him away from the room as much as you can." Jimmy said and Simon looked at Sheen. Not knowing him, Simon probably wondered how Sheen could possibly distract someone, but he'll learn.

"I guess that leaves Carl and Amber together to take care of Cindy's other parent. I have an idea for you two, but it's probably better if you get the more level-headed adult." Jimmy said and Jack looked at him.

"Adam is the calmer of the two, Sasha only stands children if they are clients kids. And Adam... well, has to deal with Sasha so he's more calm." Jack said and Jimmy nodded and looked at his watch.

"11:40. Man, I didn't think paperwork took that long." Jimmy said and Detective Martin shrugged.

"Our department is like that. Not a lot of crime, but a lot of paperwork." The Detective said and Jimmy straightened his back.

"Nothing we can do about it now. Carl, did you bring the walkie-talkies?" Jimmy asked and Carl produced a bag, and Jimmy counted them.

"There are only 6, so some need to pair up. Detective and Jack, I'll give you each one, leaving four." Jimmy paused to look at his friends.

"Millie, I'm going to give you one, and Betty you stay with her; because you're both going to take down Libby. I guess that means Amber and Carl should share one, and Sheen and Simon should share the other one." Jimmy said handing a walkie-talkie to Amber, Millie, and Simon.

"Only one left, I guess that it's mine by default." Jimmy said.

"Hey Jimmy, what are you going to do anyways?" Amber asked and Jimmy slipped the device into his pockets.

"Exactly what I have been doing from the start. I'm going to protect Cindy." Jimmy said and the others kind of glanced around at each other, but didn't say anything.

"Ok, now we should focus on Amber and Carl's distraction. They are the only one's who need preparation." Jimmy said, but then paused.

"Oh, wait, Jack you should probably go to Cindy to make sure that no one arrives early." Jimmy said and Jack nodded.

"Of course." Jack said rushing off.

"Now, Millie, Betty, did you two grab the things I asked?" Jimmy said and Millie turned and pulled two stacks of buckets off the table behind her.

"Art club does have it's advantages." Millie said putting them on the ground.

"Well the drama teacher do know the best place to get these water balloons, Jimmy. I wasn't sure how many to get, so I got six packages." Betty said, pulling them out of her purse.

"Good, we need to fill them and place them around the hospital before they get here." Jimmy said and Detective Martin looked at Jimmy as his friends started to walk away.

"You certainly know how to rally your troops." He said as they started to walk away.

"Thanks, Detective Martin." Jimmy said and for some odd reason, Sheen froze. Sheen slowly turned back towards Jimmy and the Detective, and walked over to them.

"Did you forget something, Sheen?" Jimmy asked.

"More like remembering something." Sheen said staring at the Detective.

"You... look familiar." Sheen said and suddenly it donned on him.

"You're the guy who investigated my mom's death." Sheen said and the Detective froze.

"The Estevez boy?" The Detective whispered and Sheen took a step back.

"Wow. It's been many years, huh?" Sheen said sadly.

"Yeah." The Detective said and Sheen inched away.

"Well, I'm sure this will be different." Sheen said with a sad smile, and then he walked inside the hospital.

"What was that?" Jimmy asked and Charlie looked down.

"There is a reason why I'm a Detective working the field. Sheen is right, I was one of the policemen who worked his mother's case. It was actually my first murder. The traffic camera at this intersection was damaged earlier in the week, and the ones in the surrounding area were no help. No witnesses, were around, and we checked body shops, but no one got serious damage repaired. So the case went cold, and I couldn't let it go. After I got promoted to detective, I went back and tried to solve it again. But my chief found out and told me to stop wasting resources. I just had to pull up those videos from the surrounding cameras. Get a list of all the cars shown and narrow the suspects down. The chief caught on to what I was doing and temporary sent me to work an average officer job. But I just... I just wanted to give the family some closure." Charlie said and Jimmy glanced away.

He knew who killed Sheen's mother. After all, he had to film Mr. Folfax's confession because Jimmy can't listen through walls without it. If nothing else, at least one person was still working Mrs. Estevez's case. It really tells something about Charlie Martin's character, if you think about it. Jimmy looked at his watch one more time. 11:55. In one hour and five minutes, everything will be different... everything.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 38,

Sasha was in quite a mood when she drove back to the hospital. She was able to dominate all her meetings, and her chicken Parmesan was perfect, and the future for her daughter seemed so bright. She wouldn't go so far as say that she was happy, but all of this anticipation gave Sasha a sense of elation she wasn't use to. In fact, she was so excited that she left work as soon as her 12:00 meeting was over. She managed to arrive at the hospital at 12:50. Sasha left her sunglasses on to hide her eyes, but had her satisfied smile shining to the world. She glided all the way to her daughter's room and peered in.

 _Cindy must be sleeping. I've never seen her breathing so calm._

Sasha thought and decided not to bother her. Why waste her time with that? She pulled out her phone and started playing solitaire until her husband walked up at 12:55.

"There you are darling?" Sasha said sweetly, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Well, I've got to say that I could barely focus on work. Seems like we have been waiting on this to happen for 34 hours, instead of basically 4." Adam said after pulling away and he saw the smile on Sasha's face.

"You're awful cheerful. I don't think that I have ever seen you this happy. And that includes our wedding day." Adam said and Sasha shrugged.

"A lot of things went wrong on our wedding day. You should remember that, Adam." Sasha said and Adam glanced in Cindy's room and smiled.

"Still, even with a bad wedding, our marriage has worked out for both of us." Adam said and Sasha's smile tilted and she rolled her eyes.

"You're such a dork." Sasha said and Adam stood on the other side of the door and leaned against the wall.

"If I'm a dork, then you're a dork-lover." Adam said and at this moment Libby rounded the corner.

"The only dork-lover I want to see is Nick. Is he in there already?" Libby asked before looking in Cindy's room.

"Ugh, where is he? It's already one." Libby said looking at her watch and the parents looked at each other.

"Let's hope the child doesn't inherit that trait." Sasha said and Libby squeezed her thumb to avoid glaring at the woman.

"You know what, I'll just take a walk around the area. Maybe he got lost, and I can bring him here. If nothing else, I can check to see how busy everything is." Libby said and Adam nodded.

"Seems reasonable." He said and Libby walked away again.

"Do you wonder if we should have chosen a different sperm donor?" Sasha asked and Adam looked at her.

"I'm sure that we could have chosen a candidate that had more blue blood. But you forget, Sasha, that Cindy and Libby chose Nick on their own. We should respect that decision." Adam said and Sasha rolled her eyes again.

"Hm?" Sasha thought she saw a kid hiding at the end of the hall, but why on earth would a kid need to hide?

"Mr. and Mrs. Vortex. I wasn't expecting you back so soon." Sasha turned around and saw the butler standing there.

"Oh, it's you, Jack." Sasha said to the butler and he nodded.

"Yes, I was hoping to talk to you." Jack said and Sasha scoffed quietly.

"Surely any matter you wish to discuss, can wait." Sasha said and Jack straightened his back.

"Please ma'am it won't take long." Jack said and Sasha crossed her arms.

"Jack if you think that I want to speak privately to you right now, then prepared to be shocked; because I don't." Sasha said and Adam looked at his watch.

"Well, maybe you could, dear. If the boy is already late, then who knows when he will finally arrive." Adam said and Sasha paused to think on this.

"Perhaps you're correct. But we'll talk in this room beside Cindy's. I don't want to miss anything." Sasha said and Adam nodded at her subtle request.

"Alright, in you go ma'am." Jack said respectfully an Sasha smiled.

"Being polite can get you far my dear cousin." Sasha said. To think that she only hires the man in order to make her aunt happy. Jack used to be wild and mischievous and needed to be taught discipline. He didn't seem to learn anything until Cindy was born. And now that Sasha thought about it, she wasn't sure if they ever informed Cindy of Jack being family. Not that it mattered. As soon as Cindy and Libby were settled, Jack would be fired and sent back home.

Jack closed the door behind him, and he turned to Sasha.

"You need to stop this." Jack said bluntly, which Sasha respected.

"I don't need to do anything." Sasha said and Jack sighed.

"You can't let two adolescents hurt your child, Sasha. If nothing else, you should respect the 'vortex' name too much to let this happen." Jack said and Sasha smirked.

"Oh, I love it when you play dirty, dear cousin." Sasha said and Jack glared at her.

"Are you even listening to me?" Jack asked and Sasha nodded.

"Of course I am, I have no distraction from your immature whining." Sasha said and Jack blinked.

"Wow, 'immature whining', huh?" Jack repeated.

"You have no right to tell me to do anything. I'm your boss, okay. And even if you weren't my employee, I'm 7 years older then you so I'm not about to obey an innocent boy. And even if we were the same age, Cindy is my daughter, not yours." Sasha said and she took a step to her right in order to walk past Jack, but he blocked her.

"I would be a better parent to Cindy then you ever were." Jack said and Sasha took that as a challenge. And boy did she love to win.

"Oh, yeah? What am I to do? My idiotic cousin has an incorrect opinion. Help, someone help." Sasha said slowly and sarcastically.

"But, being family, it's only fair to hear the reasoning behind your stupidity." Sasha said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well for starters, I wouldn't be trusting a random set of kids who only care about abusing Cindy. Granted as a male who cares about Cindy, I wouldn't want her to have sex until after she was married... or... a few years after that, but still." Jack said and Sasha clicked her tongue.

"Most people don't wait for marriage, dumbass. Next?" Sasha questioned and Jack could barely believe his cousin.

"Ok, well how about all the shit you put Cindy through? I mean that piano has given your daughter 2nd degree burns. I mean, you put so much pressure and physical pain on your daughter, and I just don't get it. Your mother was so relaxed with you're up-bringing." Jack said and Sasha's mood darkened.

"My mother never prepared me for the real world, and I was treated like an outcast everywhere I went. I never knew how to properly do anything. Cindy can play piano, cook, sell anything, and now she will be settled for life. And if that means that a thousand men penetrate Cindy, then so be it." Sasha said before pushing past Jack and throwing the door open.

"I think I heard enough." A Detective at the door said.

"Yeah, me too." Jack said, pulling a tape recorder out of his pocket and smiling.

"But let's check this out, downtown. I am your idiotic cousin after all." Jack said and Charlie handcuffed Mrs. Vortex.

"You have the right to remain silent." The Detective said, but Sasha was too busy looking around for Adam. He should have been standing outside Cindy's door and he wasn't there.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 39,

"Jack if you think that I want to speak privately to you right now, then prepared to be shocked; because I don't."

"Well, maybe you could, dear. If the boy is already late, then who knows when he will finally arrive."

"Perhaps you're correct. But we'll talk in this room beside Cindy's. I don't want to miss anything."

"Alright, in you go ma'am"

"Being polite can get you far my dear cousin."

Adam watched as his wife enter the room and he in turn pulled out his phone and begun to play one of his many games. And down the hall, unbeknownst to him, Amber and Carl, preparing themselves, emotionally, for what they are about to do.

"Oh, man. I'm not so sure about this, Amber. I'm a rotten thrower." Carl said to the blonde girl.

"Well, I'm not the only one whose gonna toss these water balloons at this guy. You're lucky we have to wait for the Detective to be in position before we can start." Amber said, glancing down the hall once more.

"Will you stop that? I'm pretty sure Cindy's mom saw us already." Carl said and Amber looked at him.

"So? She is talking to Jack, and this dude is on his phone. Besides, even if he did see us, it doesn't really matter because he doesn't know what we are up to." Amber said and this seemed to calm down Carl.

"Oh, yeah." He said and Amber smiled.

"Sheen is pretty carefree, so I guess that makes you the worry-wort of the group." Amber said and Carl smiled at her.

"You really like Sheen, don't you?" Carl asked and Amber blushed.

"Is it really that obvious?" Amber asked and Carl shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I really don't know you that well. But I do know Sheen. And, uh... I think you two work well, together." Carl said and Amber was about to say something, but she got interrupted by the Walkie-Talkie.

"Alright kids, move him out." The Detective said, and Amber and Carl both grabbed a water balloon from the bucket nearby, and stood firm. Each taking a deep breath, they threw their water balloons with all their might. Amber was right on target, hitting Adam on the side of his face, this got his attention. But when Carl's balloon hit Adam's shoes, which the children thought was a bad throw, pissed Adam off.

"You brats!" He shouted.

"These were imported and can't get wet!" Adam said, turning towards them. Knowing that they needed to get Adam away from the door, they threw a few more water balloons at him. Adam held his hands up in defense, and as a result, his phone got soaked and ruined. Adam stared at the device, once the children gave him a break to recover. Amber read his face, and noticed his eye twitch and this made her take a step back.

"Little Shits!" Adam took off after them and Amber and Carl ran to the next bucket, and they hid behind the door to a utility closet. Adam ran past the children and Amber pulled out the walkie-talkie.

"C and A, to J.N. Made it to the second checkpoint." Amber said feeling as if she were some agent in an action flick.

"This is M with B. Libby on route towards us. We are ready to distract and derail." Millie's voice rand through the walkie-talkie, and hearing this made Adam stop. They had entered a pretty silent part of the hospital, and Amber covered the walkie-talkie with her shirt to muffled the sound a bit.

"S and S to J.N. Lover boy is getting impatient and in danger of getting rough." Simon's voice whispered into his walkie-talkie and Carl saw Adam turn around.

"This is J.N. M and B you stretch every second, S and S you're dealing with a tough one, and need to be careful. As for C and A, take him the long way, because J and c are still with Sasha." Jimmy's voice said and Amber tucked the device away.

"Which way is the long way again?" Carl quickly asked.

"Down the hallway, to the stairs, outside the back of the hospital and then to the front where the cop car is." Amber whispered, but since Adam was close, she didn't wait to make sure Carl understood her. She pulled the bucket of the utility closet beside her and started throwing again. Though Adam was looking for them, he was caught off guard when he got hit with balloons again. He took a step back and his ruined shoes slicked out from under him and he crashed down into the cold tile and splashed against the water beneath him. Amber could feel Adam's impending anger and she grabbed Carl by the wrist and pulled him down the hall. Near the door of the stairwell was another bucket of balloons, so Carl grabbed it and Amber saw Adam getting to his feet.

"Just leave these on the stairs so that he can follow us." Amber said as they started down the stairs, carefully dropping balloons on the steps as they ran. Many of them popped, but several stayed together, not that the children had time to focus that.

"Just so you know, I think this is a bad idea." Carl said as they reached the bottom of the stairs and stood beside the doors to the outside world.

"Hey, wha-" Amber was starting to pant at all of this sudden exercise.

"What could happen?" She asked and as if on cue, they saw Adam running down the steps and as he turned to run down the set next to the children, he slipped on a unpopped balloon and his chest hit the metal railing.

"Ooh." The kids said, sympathizing with his pain, but he saw them, and they ran outside. There two buckets of water balloons stood, and each child grabbed a bucket and started to take off.

"ash rest back." Carl heard and he turned around to see Adam, which made him scream.

"What was that?" Carl asked and Amber glanced at her pocket.

"I think that was the Detective saying 'Sasha arrested and heading back'." Amber said, and she grabbed a balloon and threw it back at Adam.

"Good, I don't know how much more I can take this." Carl said as he threw back a balloon too. They ran and threw the water balloons as best as they could, but Adam wasn't about to let a few kids get away with destroying hundreds of dollars of product.

In fact, it seemed that the more Adam got hit, the faster he became. But the children had their mind and hearts focused on the mission, so they continued this game.

"There they are." Amber said happily as she saw Detective Martin assisting Sasha into the police car.

"Haha, one down, four to g-Ow!" Carl tripped over his own shoes, as Amber forced herself to stop. Adam grew a sadistic smile and he slid down to his knees and grabbed Carl. Sure this was murder on his body, but he didn't care because he caught one of the idiotic spawn.

"Run." Carl said to Amber, and with hesitation, Amber ran to the Detective.

"You know, I always did my best to raise Cindy right. But the rest of your generation became wild and crazed Neanderthals. I guess your parents didn't do the one necessary thing in raising you, boy. Punishment." Adam said and he held Carl down and started to mercilessly crash his hand against Carl's ass. And Carl has gotten spanked in the past, and he never enjoyed it, but this was 10 times worse. The first hit was so hard the pain made him cry; by the third hit, Carl was sobbing; and by the seventh hit, Carl knew that he had bruises. Adam was using all of his strength on every hit to show the ingrate what happens when you don't behave properly. He was so focused on punishing the strange boy that he didn't hear the Detective ordering him to stop. Adam didn't see this same Detective running at him. Heck, Adam wouldn't have noticed the man at all if the Detective hadn't tackled him and handcuffed him on the spot.

"You, Adam Vortex are arrested for child abuse." Detective Martin said and Adam scoffed.

"Child abuse? I taught the kid to behave. Are you saying a parent can't punish a child." Adam said, trying to talk his way out of this.

"A parent can punish a child that's theirs. But it's illegal to hit the child of someone else. And if you do spank your child, as I observed you spank this boy, then it's still within the perimeter of child abuse." Detective Martin said, helping the angry man up to his feet and over to the cop car.

"Wow, Carl, that was brutal. 23 hits in a row." Amber said and Carl's body was shaking as he placed most of his weight on her.

"Y-you... y-you c-counted?" Carl asked, the tears still flowing from his eyes.

"Yeah, but only because I was scared and counting helps to calm me down." Amber said and Carl cried on her shoulder.

"Maybe we should get him inside. The nurses could help with the pain." Jack said when he ran over to them.

"I-I don't think I can make it." Carl said and Jack sighed.

"There is a chance that he broke your tailbone, then. He broke Cindy's once over the summer, and Cindy spent a few weeks in a special wheel chair." Jack said as he picked up the crying boy.

"You're going to be ok." Jack said with a slight strain at the boy's weight. Detective Martin picked up the walkie-talkie after Adam got in the car. Soon Adam and Sasha were complaining to each other and Charlie saw the group go back into the hospital.

"J.N. come in." Charlie said and soon Jimmy's voice came in.

"Adam done?" Jimmy asked and Charlie sighed.

"Yes, But C is down. Got hurt and is back inside for treatment." Charlie said and there was a long pause as Jimmy processed this information. Carl was his best friend, but Cindy still needed him. And knowing Carl would be ok helped a lot.

"Thank you." Jimmy said and he took a breath to steady his nerves.

"Time for Nick."


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 40,

Nick Dean walked up to the hospital, completely unaware of the trap that he is about to step in. But how could he know that he was being watched by an unlikely pair of boys who were there to prolong his journey. Nick looked at his phone to see yet another text from his mother. This text was asking Nick what the difference between baking soda and baking powder was, because she forgot. As if that was something that he would know, or even care about. But at least this text let Nick look at the time and he saw that it was 12:55. Technically this made him early, which he normally tried to avoid, but he didn't care. Actually most guys bend a bit when it comes to sex; though was that really the point here? Not really, but at least Libby wouldn't be nagging him about being late.

 _I know I'm here for Cindy, but damn I really could have taken on Libby last night. If it wasn't for that stupid fire, I could have rocked Libby's world. Hell, I bet that my performance could have made Libby straight again._

Nick thought, letting his ego go to his head. As for the two ankle-bitters following him, they pulled out their walkie-talkie.

"S and S to J.N." Simon said softly and Sheen looked around. There were a couple of nurses and one of two patients, but other then that, it seemed quiet.

"This is J.N." Simon heard Jimmy say and Simon's heart was racing.

"Nick is in the hospital." Simon said right as Nick entered the doors.

"He is? But they agreed to meet up at 1 o'clock, and Nick is always late." Jimmy said, stating why this behavior was odd for Nick.

"Well he's here, and we are standing by for your orders." Simon said and Sheen glanced at Simon. If it wasn't for this guy, Sheen would already be slowing Nick down.

"Engage, but try to stick to verbal tactics. Oh, and speaking to S.E., if Nick is still upset about you rescuing Amber, you may want to stay out of sight." Jimmy said over the radio and Sheen crosses his arms.

"Great, he broke Amber's glasses and gave her a black eye, and I can't even make things right." Sheen said, disappointed that he couldn't play hero.

"First of all, we still need you even if you don't put yourself out there. Second, we don't know how well he'll respond to me, so you may still get your shot. And finally this isn't about you, or Amber, this is about Cindy." Simon said quickly, partly because they needed to hurry, but also because he was insulted that Sheen forgot Cindy so quickly.

"I know, I know." Sheen said, taking the Walkie-Talkie away from Simon.

"Just go do your thing, man." Sheen said and Simon grabbed a random clipboard from the nurses table and carefully stepped in front of Nick. Nick crashed into Simon, 'knocking' the clipboard out of his hand and Simon blinked.

"Oh, my, I really should be more careful as to where I am going." Simon said and Sheen thought he sounded like Double D from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy.

"Well, you should be, squirt." Nick said as Simon picked up the clipboard. But when Simon stood, Nick realized that Simon was an inch or two taller then he was. This threw him for a second because Nick thought he was the tallest boy in school, after his last growth spurt, and now this mystery boy was taller then him. It disappointed Nick, and he wondered where this freak was hiding.

"Oh! You're Nick Dean." The boy said and Nick couldn't help but eye him. Just because Nick was the most popular boy at school, didn't mean this boy's knowledge of him was innocent.

"Yeah, and you are?" Nick said, half-sarcastically.

"Oh, well I am-"

"You are, wasting my time." Nick said walking past Simon. Simon had never really talked to Nick before, and he knew Nick would be arrested for rape, but his behavior still surprised him. After all, Hannibal Lector was a psychopath, but he still has manners. Sheen watched as Simon ran down the hallway to cut Nick off. This time he walked down the hallway as Nick walked up it, and Nick sighed when he saw him.

"Alright kids, move him out."

Sheen was smart enough to turn down the sound of the walkie-talkie, but the sound did bounce off the walls and to Nick's ears. Nick only really heard 'move him out', and he stopped and glanced around him. Simon's breath hitches and he turned around to look at Sheen who held up his hands in defense. Simon quicken his pace and walked right up to Nick.

"Hey, buddy, I thought that I could talk to you for a moment. Would that be ok?" Simon asked and Nick looked at him.

"Did you hear something?" Nick asked and Simon's body wanted to hyperventilate, but his mind told himself to relax.

"The hospital has lots of noise, so uh, yeah." Simon said confused and Nick waved off that response.

"This was more of an electronic voice." Nick said and it was harder for Simon to brush off that.

"A-ah, well, let's see, um." Simon glanced around for an easy answer and his prayers were answered. As luck would have it, he was standing right next to the nurses break room? And one of them picked up the remote and stated to flip through the channels.

"There, Nick. The nurse is clicking away and you probably heard something from the tv." Simon said gesturing within the room, just out of Nick's line of sight and he sighed.

"I must have heard something from a military show." Nick said feeling stupid for overreacting.

"It's ok." Simon said and Nick turned to him.

"What do you want?" Nick said bluntly, not enjoying the fact that he got stopped by this tall freak twice now.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be interested in occasionally coming to an after school program called 'Puzzle Paints'?" Simon said and Nick blinked.

"Why would I join a program I know nothing about?" Nick said, crossing his arms and Simon pointed at him.

"You are such a popular kid, Nick. We have a handful of members, but we would like to see it grow. Basically if you come every once in a while, several people will join so that they could spend time with you. After that, they'll realize how fun it is and participate without you." Simon said and Nick rolled his eyes.

"But why would I go?" Nick said and Simon hesitated.

"To, um, support the arts and show school pride?" Simon said, unsure if his words and Nick shook his head.

"Nope, thank you for playing." Nick said, this time pushing past Simon. Simon caught up to him though, and once again stood in front of the hormonal teen.

"But, Nick you hardly participate in the school plays anymore." Simon said.

"So?" Nick asked, taking a step to the right, which Simon blocked.

"So you don't have a creative outlet anymore. You have to do something." Simon said.

"Nope." Nick breathed out, taking a step to the left which Simon, again, blocked.

"Well, you at least care about the theater. Perhaps 'Puzzle Paints' could help paint the sets." Simon said, though honestly he was just saying the first things that came to mind. Nick's bored expression melted into an angry glare and Nick pushed Simon to the side and he hit the wall. Simon slid down, and sat on the floor as he watched Nick walk away. Sheen saw all of this and he walked to Simon. Half-worried that helping Simon up would make the boy stop him, Sheen tossed the walkie-talkie into Simon's lap.

"My turn." Sheen said with a serious expression and Simon stared at him. What on earth could Sheen do or say that would be more effective then Simon's approach? Simon's back was hurt, so it took him a moment to get to his feet, but he watched Sheen go down the hall after Nick.

"Hi, Nick." Sheen said and Nick whipped around.

"Sheen." Nick growled out and it took all of Nick's self control to not run or prance the nerd. Nick did this, because if nothing else, Libby was right about playing it smart so that they didn't get caught, so maybe he wasn't going to make a spectacle out of himself and publicly hit Sheen . But that didn't mean he could trick Sheen into an empty room and beat the living snot out of him. And in that moment, even though he was already late to his appointment with Cindy, he decided that he needed to hurt Sheen first. Simon's eyes widened when he saw Nick walking towards Sheen. He couldn't really interfere with what Sheen was doing, but he was still worried that Sheen would get hurt.

"C and A, to J.N. Made it to the second checkpoint." Amber's voice said and Simon blinked, forgetting that the walkie-talkie was in his lap.

"Well, Nick how are you? I know that you may have a little bit of a headache after that cowboys and Indians game we played last night. Ha! You really should have seen your face, though. Who knew that one little hockey puck could knock a person out so quickly." Sheen said, hoping to fan the flames, but still took cautious steps away from Nick, as Nick walked towards him.

"This is M with B. Libby on route towards us. We are ready to distract and derail." Millie, Simon's beautiful girlfriend said. Her voice eased his troubled mind, and as Nick cracked his knuckles, Simon decided to give Jimmy an update, hoping the genius could give him some advice.

"S and S to J.N. Lover boy is getting impatient and in danger of getting rough." Simon whispered, worried that Nick would hear the walkie-talkie again.

"This is J.N. M and B, you stretch every second, S and S you're dealing with a tough one, and need to be careful. As for C and A, take him the long way, because J and C are still with Sasha." Jimmy's voice said and Simon sighed.

"Not helpful." Simon whispered to himself, but he couldn't really focus on that, because Nick grabbed the front of Sheen's shirt.

"Well, then, Amigo. Why don't we see just how many punches your thick little skull can take before you black out. I think that sounds like a fun game." Nick said in a deep, yet hushed, intimidating voice.

"Nah, that game sounds boring. Like 'how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop'. Boring, and everyone gets different results, and no one can agree on an answer, and a lot of people bite the candy even though chewing lollipops are bad for your teeth, and now that I think about it, maybe dentists are the ones who make those commercials, because if biting the candy is bad for your teeth, then your teeth will be damaged and who you gonna call? Not Ghostbusters, but your dentist, so then when the candy gets more popular, the more people but the candy, and the more your teeth get damaged and the more you need your dentist, the more money you spend, and the more money you make, so-"

"Shut up!" Nick groaned and Sheen blinked.

"But you know what would be a better game to play, wrestling! I love to watch wrestling with my dad, he is a big nut for it, but sometimes people cheat." Sheen said and Nick sighed.

"Don't you have an off switch?" Nick said and Sheen smiled.

"Because maybe some people think wrestling is fake. And maybe some of it is, but it teaches you to fight dirty if you need to." Sheen said and he ducked down, leaving his shirt in Nick's hand.

"I mean the moves they have shouldn't be allowed. Like kicking someone in the back." Sheen said and he karate kicked Nick in the back.

"Ah, you little-"

"Or using some cloth in ones hands -" Sheen paused, nd he spun his shirt, which was still in Nick's hand, and wrapped it once around his hand.

"And using it to your advantage. Like making them punch themselves." Sheen yanked Nick's fist to his own face three times.

"Or maybe this same cloths can cause injury to the arm it's on." Sheen then forced Nick's arm behind him in an uncomfortable way. Which was almost poetic justice considering Nick did this to Cindy until her arm popped out of it's socket.

"Or at the very least it can cause the person to fall." Sheen said and holding the shirt, he slid between Nick's legs andthis motioncaused Nick to flip and fall face first into the ground. The stupid part about all this was that Sheen was telling Nick exactly what he was about to do, but he said it so quickly that Nick didn't have enough time to react. Simon watched this display so closely that he blocked out the occasional sound of the walkie-talkie.

"Time for Nick." Simon heard Jimmy's voice say and he jumped, wondering what he might have missed.

"S and S, let Nick come to the room." Jimmy ordered and Simon waved to Sheen to get his attention. Sheen looked at his partner, and saw Simon running a finger against his throat, and Sheen understood.

"Well, that's just me, you know. I know loves like that can be popular and entertaining, but there should be a point where we, as the audience, say 'here is the line, don't cross is'." Sheen said as he ripped the shirt out of Nick's hand and slipped it back on his body.

"Maybe you don't feel that way, but hey, to each is own. See you around, Nick." Sheen said and Nick reached out and grabbed Sheen's ankle.

"You're not going anywhere." Nick stated, and Sheen twisted out of Nick's grasp, but then he stumbled and ran into a nurse.

"Young man, the hospital is not a playground. You should be respecting ones wishes to rest in the proper peace of their room." The nurse said and Sheen glanced at Nick, who took a step back. Simon just told Sheen to let Nick go, and maybe this nurse could help. After all, Sheen had the nurse's attention, and Nick didn't want to get caught. Perhaps making a public display would force Nick to ignore Sheen until a later time.

"Respect those who rest in peace, huh?" Sheen said and he bit his lip as he shook his head.

"Well, you know, of course I respect those who Rest In Peace. I mean that's what they teach us when we are young. 'Always respect the dead' that's what they teach. But you know, it's not like anyone respected my mother enough to make sure she was ok." Sheen said, slowly increasing his voice and Nick backed away from all the attention Sheen was getting.

"Son you need to calm down." The nurse instructed, worried the boy's reaction would get her in trouble.

"My mother..." Sheen continued.

"Was found outside of her car, staring out at the drunkard that hit her. Oh, yeah, they showed her some real classy respect; the kind only kings and queens reserve for when they die and they stand before our creator and pray for their souls to be saved, in Jesus name!" Sheen saw Nick round the corner, and he stopped. The only problem with that, was that Sheen hasn't talked about his mom like this in a long while. Simon saw the raw emotion forming in his eyes and he pulled out his walkie-talkie and recruited help.

"But you know, I could barely hold myself together. I stood my ground as my dad became emotionally distant, and my little sister cried herself to sleep every night for three weeks." Sheen wasn't screaming anymore, but he still captured the attention of the nurses and patients. One of whom came to the hospital that very night because his daughter managed to burn down their house. And as Sheen started to sniffle and cry, Libby's father watched as he learned what pain he caused.

"I still remember the way mother sang sweet lullabies to my sister. The smile she tried to surprises when I asked a stupid question. And the sound of her laugh when dad made jokes." Sheen reminisced, and he held his arms. Simon was worried and he was glad to hear footsteps running down the hall. Amber ran past Simon and straight to Sheen.

"Sheen? Are you ok?" Amber asked, reaching out and touching his shoulder. Sheen looked at her slowly as if he had been in his own world.

"I-I..." Sheen started and he swallowed.

"I-I just..." Sheen shook his head and Amber held his head and Amber held his hands to comfort him. And though Amber was a bit shorter then Sheen, he started to cry on her shoulder.

"Come, Sheen." Amber said gently, and she guided the emotional male away and Simon swallowed his heart.

But that was nothing compared to what Libby's father was feeling. The nurses put his arm in a sling because he strained it when he saved the angel of death, but otherwise he was fine. So, sober and emotional, he followed the children.

Getting back to Nick, he walked up to Cindy's hospital room, expecting Libby to run up and yell at him. But she wasn't there. In fact, no one was there. Nick could have sworn Cindy's parents were going to guard the door while he was inside. He glanced around, wondering where everybody was, but he couldn't help but grin when his eyes fell on Cindy's bed. He watched her steady breathing rise and fall.

Nick knew that this would be different from yesterday. He didn't have handcuffs or rope to tie her down; just brute force and pent-up sexual energy was all he had. He licked his lips for what was to come, and he entered the room and shut the door. Nick walked over so that he could look Cindy in the face, but she had covered her head in the blanket.

"I hope you don't honestly believe that a blanket will stop me. If you do then I shouldn't have been so confused when you rejected me for that... loser." Nick said, expecting a snappy response to his comment, but none was found.

"Silence? How odd. Normally you're more feisty then a stereotypical red head." Nick said and he reached out and ran his fingers against her arms, he assumed.

"Perhaps you have accepted this? Perhaps not emotionally, but maybe you logically figured out that the pain you're experiencing could have been avoided if you had simply submitted." Nick said and he craved to touch her. Granted he could have gone for her breasts or pussy, but maybe since Libby wasn't here to monitor his every move, he could get a little back door action. Nick grabbed the ass, digging his nails in a bit, and the body jerked and a soft groan of paint was heard.

"It is a shame though. I was hoping to see more of your fighter side, Libby told me about." Nick teased because he had no reason to fear the girl he temporarily crippled. In fact, he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to his ankles.

"How's this got fighter's side." An uncharacteristically low voice said, and a fist emerged from the blankets and punched Nick right in the nose. Nick lost his balance and stumbled back; but since his pants were down, Nick hurdled to the other side of the room. The rapist would have crashed against the door if it had not been for the Detective, who opened it. So Nick flew out of the door, holding his nose and hit the wall, hard.

"Cindy, You Bitch!" Nick screamed and he looked up to see Jimmy stepping out of the bed, not Cindy.

"J-?... Jimmy?" Nick blinked, and he lowered his hand which let the blood from his nose spill all over his shirt and boxers.

"I think you can take it from here, Detective. Rape of an underage female and attempted rape of a male." Jimmy said and Nick's eyes widened.

"Attempted- no! I'm straight, I wouldn't even touch a guy." Nick said defensively and Jimmy scoffed,

"You seemed to grab my ass pretty tightly." Jimmy said and Nick blushed.

"I only did that because I thought you were Cindy." Nick said and Jimmy crossed his arms.

"So you're stating that you would only rape women?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course, I... wait..." Nick paused, but the Detective had already helped Nick to his feet and handcuffed one of his hands.

"Time to pull up your pants, boy." The Detective said and Nick grumbled. Jimmy was almost about to radio Betty and Millie, but was shocked to see a person approaching them. He shuffled over half-reluctantly and tapped the Detective's shoulder. Charlie turned and looked the man up and down.

"May I help you?" Charlie asked and Libby's dad sighed.

"My name is Tavon Folfax, and I need to be arrested for involuntary manslaughter. Years ago I got drunk and hit another car, and the woman died from internal injuries." Mr. Folfax said and Charlie's eyes widened.

"I worked that case..." he said softly, struggling to find the words he wanted to say. Mr. Folfax saw this struggle and held up his hands so that he could be handcuffed.

"Looks like I'll need to radio Officer Tubbs." Detective Martin said to Jimmy and Mr. Folfax chuckled.

"It's my angel of death. I want to thank you for giving me this opportunity to pay for my sins." Mr. Folfax said, but Jimmy was too stunned. Not only did he willingly turn himself in, knowing he's going to go to jail, but he almost seemed relieved. As if this was the answer to all of his problems, and the cure of his torment.

"I-I..." Jimmy was at a loss for words and Charlie looked at him.

"My car is too full now, and I need another set of cuffs. Tell the girls to last a bit longer for Tubbs to get here." Detective Martin said and he took the two criminals away. Jimmy watched them for a moment, then he took a deep breath. This was already such an emotionally draining day, but it wasn't over yet.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 41,

Libby could hear Adam and Sasha's conversation all the way down the hall. She rolled her eyes at their pathetic-ness, thinking it sad that they dropped everything for this. How slow does one's job have to be to volunteer to stand outside a door for a period of time.

"You're such a dork."

"If I'm a dork, then you're a dork-lover." Libby could barely contain her disgust at these two.

"The only dork-lover I wat to see is Nick. Is he in there already?" Libby peered in the room and sighed.

"Ugh, where is he? It's already one." She said in a small huff.

"Let's hope the child doesn't inherit that trait. She heard Sasha say and Libby squeezed her thumb.

 _Is this bitch fucking serious right now? Caring about being late is one thing, but to base a person's entire behavior on being late once, is stupid._

Libby thought and she looked at Cindy's mother.

 _I'm sure that if I stay here, I will have difficulties with keeping my temper. And if I lose my temper around these fools, they won't let me be around Cindy. I should probably go find Nick._

Libby thought calmly and she took a breath.

"You know what, I'll just take a walk around the area. Maybe he got lost and I can bring him here. If nothing else, I can check to see how busy everything is." Libby said, not really caring what they thought.

"Seems reasonable." She barely heard Adam say and she didn't hesitate to leave.

Libby knew that she could simply call Nick's phone, but she shows chose not to. Mostly because she did want to look around the hospital. She was confident that nothing could keep Nick away from Cindy's room. Regardless, she woke up with this uneasy feeling she couldn't shake. Even with Cindy's parents guarding the door, she still knew there was a chance that they could get caught. And that's the last thing Libby wanted.

Though if they were to get caught, she already knew that she was going to blame Nick for everything. Saying how he abused her with the same knife that scarred Cindy. It's not like Libby had a problem with cutting or burning herself with the hot poker. Part of her even enjoyed it, but that's besides the point. Libby eyed every single nurse, doctor, and patient.

 _After tonight, after Nick is finished with Cindy, and Cindy learns that her parents consented to this... Cindy will finally be mine... forever... no one could ever take her away from me._

Libby thought. She had lost her mother, her father, her childhood, and she couldn't afford to lose Cindy too.

Libby walked for who knows how long as she thought of how her family use to be. Happy. Libby thought about the Christmas before her father got fired. Her mother bought her the latest Graystar CD an her father bought her, her first CD player so that he wouldn't be forced to listen to it. They watched How the Grinch Stole Christmas, and Rudolph's Shiney New Year (because they were on the same disc) while they opened presents and drank cocoa with mini marshmallows.

Their furnace was broken or messed up, so in order to keep the house warm, Libby's mother kept baking a bunch of small snacks. So they didn't really eat an actual meal together, but they didn't go hungry. Mostly they had sweet items. Like a pretzel with a chocolate kiss and an mm ploped on top, or chocolate croissants or drop cookies; but she also made corn nuts and heated up Chex mix to have a salty factor.

Libby was recalling how both of her parents got a bit tipsy from eggnog and the way they made each other laugh, when she started to hear an argument. It was hushed when she first noticed it, but it seemed like the closer she got to the noise, the louder they chose to fight.

"Well, maybe if you focused on me every once in a while, I wouldn't be tempted by outside sources."

"You think that I don't get tempter every now and then? You have no idea what it's like to be me. It's hard being a girl, looking the way I do."

"Oh, thanks Jessica Rabbit, for that nice quote, maybe you should think for yourself and say something original."

This conversation confused Libby at first. Because it sounded like I lover's tiff, but between two girls. There were no openly out lesbian couples, and she always kept an eye out for anyone could swing that way.

"Original? You want me to be original? Here's something for you, it's called 'leaving your girlfriend for someone else' bit. As if that's original at all!"

"Well at least I found someone who listen's to me, and pays attention to me, and cares about my feelings!"

"Oh, Pa-lease, as if this Simon character will be a better partner then I am."

"Simon is already better then you, because he knows the real me. You treat me as if we haven't met before."

Libby got closer and was surprised to see Betty Quinlan arguing with some blonde chick she didn't recognize.

"That's so not true, I treat you better then that." Betty said, defending herself.

"Yeah, right, bitch. I bet you can't even guess my middle name, or tell me what my favorite food is, or who my favorite band is." The blonde was facing away from Libby, but she got the sense that she looked ugly when she was angry.

"Please, what if I asked you to answer those questions about me, huh?" Betty challenged.

"I just love how you don't even attempt to answer them." The blonde said.

"Millie, you could change the answers and lie about it." Betty pointed out.

"Says the girl whose middle name is Veronica, favorite food is gelato with pizza, and your favorite band is Graystar." Millie snapped back and Betty genuinely looked surprised.

"Yeah, I thought that might shut you up." Millie whispered and she picked up some small black thing from a chair. Libby assumed that this was some clutch purse because she held it so close to her person.

"I thought that we could make this work, you know. But I guess not. Now I hope that your mother recovers quickly from her fall. But I love Simon and I can't be with you anymore." This Millie character turned and walked down then hallway beside Libby. And Libby was going to go back to Cindy's room, until she started to hear the soft sobs Betty made. Libby had no idea Betty was into girls, and she did understand what it was like to hide a secret like that.

To finally find someone who not only accepted you, but loved you; and then they dump you for the average guy? Well, Libby couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

She found herself inching towards the sobbing girl. She wasn't exactly sure what she should say, but she saw an unused napkin on the table and she picked it up. She folded it gently until it resembled a flower and she tapped Betty's shoulder. Betty slowly looked up and saw Libby offering her a paper rose and she gasped.

"I... um..." Libby started, probably the first time she was really nervous by someone else. Betty on the other hand, sniffed and took the rose from Libby.

"That's very sweet." Betty commented and Libby blushed.

"I, saw... the, uh..." Libby still muttered, not wanting to scare away the first real lesbian she's found.

"The fight?" Betty finished for her and Libby nodded.

"Yeah... that... so...? What happened?" Libby asked, though she had already guessed from what she heard.

"I guess we just drifted apart, and she wanted someone to... be by her side." Betty said and then she slid over and patted the seat so Libby would sit, and she did.

"I suppose I should have been a better girlfriend. I should have given her more and expected less in return." Betty said and she looked at the napkin rose in her hand and smiled.

"We sent each other flowers on Valentine's Day. Though we went to different schools, we found this important." Betty let anoth tear fall and Libby wiped it away with her thumb.

Libby felt conflicted a bit. She has wanted to be with Cindy for so long, and it would be official soon. So why was she comforting a stranger like Betty Quinlan. Hell, if she saw Cindy crying, she would rarely show her compassion; so her current behavior confused Libby.

"Betty, I am sorry for your heartbreak." Libby said sincerely and Betty stared at her.

After all, Betty knew Libby to be a psychotic rapist, and yet she was the first person to really accept her sadness. Sure she vented to Carl yesterday, but he was acting like some therapist, trying to make her feel better by telling her things she already knew. 'There's other fish in the sea', 'se didn't deserve you', 'you'll find someone better', all things she has heard before; but 'I am sorry for your heartbreak'? This sentence alone made Betty feel as if her emotions were justified, and almost made her want to cry for real.

"T-thank you." Betty said and then Betty grabbed Libby's hand.

"That really means a lot to me." She said sincerely and Libby's blush returned at Betty's touch.

"I hope I don't sound rude, but uh... I didn't know that you had a thing for girls." Libby said as she enjoyed how soft Betty's hand was.

"Well, it's not exactly a secret, but on the same token, I don't advertise it." Betty said and Libby gave a half smile.

"Worried about your popularity?" Libby asked an Betty waved her off.

"Nah, most of my real friends know that I'm a lesbian. But I believe that just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I'm required to have that influence everything about me. I am more then my sexuality. I love to dance, I love the theater, I enjoy sitting by a warm fire and reading. If people don't like me for who I really am, then who cares about sexuality?" Betty said and Libby wasn't expecting this answer, but she understood it.

"Still, if you advertise a bit more, then perhaps other lesbians would get the courage to come out." Libby pointed out and Betty just stared at her rose.

"Yeah, lesbians like who?" Betty asked and Libby hesitated to answer.

"Like... me..." Libby practically whispered. She told Nick that she was in a relationship with Cindy, but she hasn't really confessed to being a lesbian before. Heck, she rarely admits it to herself. So this would be the first time that she put herself out there, on the edge and spoke her truth. Betty looked at her with her big eyes and smiled gently.

"You?" She asked and Libby nodded.

"Me." She repeated and Betty held one of Libby's hands with both of hers.

"There is nothing wrong with that." Betty said and Libby smiled. Then she glanced up and saw a clock behind Betty's head.

"You know, I should really be getting back to my friend." Libby said as she stood up and Betty glanced around to find Millie. And she quickly found her, poking her head out of a room and then gestured to keep going. So far the day had just began, and they needed to keep Libby busy. The last thing that came through the Walkie-Talkie was the Detective saying 'Sasha arrested and heading back'. Carl and Amber still had to deal with Adam, not to mention the fact that Sheen and Simon have been holding Nick back since 1 o'clock. They needed to distract Libby a lot longer then this. Betty stood up and tightened her grip on Libby's hand.

"That is such an interesting purse." She said and Libby blinked. She had actually forgotten the fact she even brought her purse with her. It was actually a gift from her great grandmother. A friend of hers makes purses like this for a little extra cash, and a nice hobby too. It appeared to be knitted with navy blue yarn, though it had a gold line of glittery fabric sewed on top, along with other gold beads to accent it. But Libby's favorite detail were the butterflies. There were two cloth butterflies on each side and butterfly beads; some were yellow, but most were blue and they were scattered together in a nice harmonious way. Those beads weren't easy to find and weren't cheap. Libby was grateful for it, and enjoyed using it. Especially since she had it at her locker, and not in her destroyed home.

"Thank you." Libby said and she pulled her hand out of Betty's grasp and the sad girl sniffed.

"Please, no one here could understand me like you would. Can't you stay with me for a moment?" Betty asked and Libby wanted to reject, but she accidentally looked Betty in the eye and couldn't refuse.

"Well, I suppose we could get something from the cafeteria." Libby said, knowing that she had to go grocery shopping today. Although since her house burned down, maybe it didn't matter if she did her normal routine. After all, her father must have died, so she only had to feed herself from now on.

"Ok." Betty said, and just because she was friendly enough to get away with it, she hooked her arm with Libby's and escorted her to the cafeteria.

"So, can I ask?" Libby started and Betty looked at her.

"How did you figure out that you liked girls?" Libby asked and they were already close to the cafeteria, and they walked through the doors as she said this.

"Honestly, I don't want to sound weird. But, uh, truth or dare." Betty said and Libby was so surprised by this answer that she let out a laugh.

"Excuse me." Libby said with a smile and Betty nodded.

"Yeah, I was at a friend's house one summer. And we didn't get to see each other often because she moved to another school, so we had a lot to catch up on. And we started playing truth or dare as we talked. I told her all about our plays, and she couldn't understand how a girl could kiss a guy and not care. And I believe my exact words were 'if I'm acting then I could kiss anyone without caring.' So she took this as a challenge and she dared me to kiss her. I think part of her thought I would chicken out. But we kissed, and it was the nicest kiss I have ever gotten. And then I started to look at my friend differently. In fact, I started to see all girls a bit differently. I started to become sexually aroused at school, but I tried to fight it. When I was in the locker room, so I kept my head down. I thought that would be my greatest problem, watching other girls strip down. But no, being a part of theater, I saw girls strip before and it wasn't that bad. I realized that these feelings for girls weren't going away, when I saw a girl touch up her make-up. Crazy right, lots of girls do this. But I'm sitting at one of the lunch tables, and I had my headphones in, listening to Graystar, and I looked up. I'm not exactly sure why she caught my attention, but suddenly we were the only ones in the room. She was digging through her purse and she pulled out a compact mirror and a tube of red lipstick. And she puts it on, so slowly, so purposely, that it just..." Betty paused as she tried to find the right analogy. They had both gotten trays and had gotten a few items as Betty talked. Libby had a tuna sandwich, chocolate milk, a can of Purple Flurp, and a small package of Milano cookies. Betty got a plate of spaghetti, a small bowl of chocolate pudding a can of Diet Coke, and a small cupcake.

"Revved your engine?" Libby suggested as they went over to the checkout lady.

"Yes, that's perfect." Betty said and she pulled out a card and handed to the lady.

"Will this be everything?" She asked and Libby started to look in her purse for her wallet.

"I'll pay for both of us." Betty said and Libby blinked at her.

"You don't-"

"Ah, please. I'm stealing time out of your day, so it's the least I could do." Betty said as she paid and Libby remained quiet. She has been living with her father for so long, that she almost forgot what it was like to have someone provide for her. She felt flattered and she smiled.

"Thanks, and I'll pay you back." She said and Betty waved her off as they carried their food to a table. Millie on the other hand was starving. And she waited until the pair were sitting until she started to make her selections.

"Anyways, watching this girl applying lipstick, and I knew I was gay. With a whole school of guys throwing themselves at my feet, and I barely felt a thing. When this girl didn't even try to turn me on." Betty said and she grabbed her fork and ate a bite of pasta.

"I suppose that being popular made that easier then?" Libby asked and Betty shrugged.

"I guess, but I don't really care about that. And now that I've told you my story, I want to know yours." Betty said and Libby blushed.

"I suppose it's a little like yours." Libby said, trying to take small bites, so she didn't have to chew for a long time.

"Um, my best friend and I did everything together. She was my everything, and we supported each other as best as we could. Our biggest problem, really, was that she was a lot smarter then I was. And that was cool for me, because I always had someone to help me with homework and other school stuff. But then a boy moved to town. And everything changed. He challenged her mentally, and exposed the fact that she wasn't as smart as we all thought she was. And this pissed her off. I thought that they would hate each other forever. But then slowly, they started to develop romantic feelings for each other. And I tried to be supportive as I have always been. But it still bothered me. Heck, I even went out with a guy to prove to myself that I wasn't jealous of them. But the more serious they got, the more jealous I got. And I think that my real tipping point was after my radio show, I actually caught him stealing a kiss from her. I got so angry, when I should have been happy for them. I sat down at the tv and started to think over why I was so angry. And I'm flipping through the channels and I see something. I stop and I watch this scene from a movie entitled 'in and out'. I see a man on a bike, and he looks like he is about to have a nervous breakdown. And this road mets another, and he accidentally rides out in front of a car and almost gets hit. This reporter comes out of the car, apparently he has been driving this poor teacher crazy. And the bicycle man complains about how this rumor has over complicated his life. And then the reporter talks to him, and eventually they kiss, which makes the bicycle man more confused. And I see this, and I think back. And I realized that I've had a crush on my friend for a long time. And I was jealous of her romance because it wasn't with me." Libby tried to eat and talk without being rude, but Betty didn't seem to mind.

"Hm, kinda funny if you think about it." Betty said and Libby blinked.

"What?" She asked, trying to recall her words.

"That a movie about a gay man, helped a lesbian realize that she was one." Betty said and Libby smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Shut-up." Libby said and Betty stuck her tongue out. Libby didn't expect Betty to be somewhat serious and playful, and yet she was. Something Libby truly missed about being just friends with Cindy, is that she stopped being playful. Cindy fought her, and tensed whenever she spoke. This simple back and forth conversation was lost along the way.

Maybe Nick had a point when he said that Libby should find a partner that would willingly pleasure her, and willingly date her. Cindy was never willing, and it's doubtful that she ever will be. Betty actually was a lesbian and that automatically made her a better partner then Cindy.

"So, was that chick the first girl you went out with?" Libby asked, and Betty blinked.

"Yeah, me and Kala met at drama camp. She was a lot more open then I was, and she helped me to be more confident." Betty explained and Libby paused. She could have sworn that Betty called that girl 'Millie' not 'Kala'. But she didn't quite care either. It may have sent up an alarm in her brain, but Betty was still a good kid.

"And do your parents know that your a lesbian?" Libby asked and Betty nodded.

"I told them after our relationship got serious. It wasn't fair to my girlfriend that I kept her a secret. Almost as if I were ashamed of her, and that wasn't true." Betty said.

"Did they take it well?" Libby asked and Betty shrugged.

"Dad did. Mom needed some space and time to think it over." Betty said and Libby nodded. And as she did this, she looked down at their trays and saw how the food had disappeared. Libby must have been hungrier then she thought. Betty was finishing the last of her Chocolate pudding, but her spaghetti and cupcake were gone. And Libby had a bite of her sandwich left, and some soda, but that was it. Oh, and not that she noticed, but Millie had gotten her food, and was so focused on her meal, that she hardly looked up at the other table.

"I really should be getting back to my friend now." Libby said and Betty blinked. She wasn't sure who was arrested or not, but she was sure that it wasn't Libby's time yet.

"Already?" Betty said, more to prolong her stay then anything else. Libby stood up and picked up her tray, she threw her trash in the nearby trash can, but Betty still followed her.

"My friend needs me." Libby said as Betty threw her trash away.

"Oh, but I have really been enjoying your company." Betty said as they both walked out of the cafeteria, without Millie seeing.

"Betty, please." Libby said. Though Betty would make a better partner then Cindy, she was still with Cindy. And Libby vowed to keep their relationship alive as long as they both were.

"I'm sympathetic to your pain, Betty. We've talked, and listened to each other. I don't know what else I can do to make you feel better." Libby said and this was true. She wasn't really one to help others.

"But, but..." Betty struggled to find an excuse, but none came to mind. In fact the only idea that she had was sort of an all or nothing situation. And though Betty wasn't sure what would happen, she knew that desperate times called for desperate measures. She sped forward, grabbed Libby's shoulder, spun her around and kissed her.

"Mmhp!" Libby said in surprise and then instinctively, she grabbed Betty's arms, and roughly kissed her back.

"Mmmm." Betty moaned softly. She had never been kissed this way before. Most people try to be really gentle with her as if she were as breakable as a china doll. Finally, though, Libby broke away.

"I... you..." She stuttered and then she looked into Betty's eyes, which were now full of lust.

"Oh, hell." Libby said and she pulled Betty into the closest room with a bed. She grabbed the chair and put it against the door to prevent interruptions. And she saw a small curtain that attached to the ceiling and so she pulled that over so no one could see them through the window in the door.

Betty watched her do this, and logically she knew that she needed to object, to stop Libby and reject her. And she knew that her companions would understand if she stopped here. But physically, she wanted to know what Libby could do. And deep down, she was excited to be intimate with someone with a wider sexual range.

"There." Libby said and Betty bit her lip when Libby turned back to her. They quickly embraced each other and caressed their bodies.

"Oh..." Libby moaned when Betty licked her nipples through her shirt.

"Looks like you don't mind being abrupt." Libby said and Betty chuckled.

"I know what I like." Betty explained and Libby smiled.

"I brought something in my purse that you may like." Libby purred and Betty smiled.

"Like what?" Betty asked, she has never felt this much anticipation for sex before. Libby pulled out a toy out of it, and she tossed her purse to the side.

"This beautiful double headed dildo." Libby said as she held it up. It was her favorite toy because it was one of her firsts, and it was one of the first things she used on Cindy. Betty's eyes widened when she saw it. Her and her ex played around, but they never used toys. They knew that there was a store in town, but they were both too nervous to go in and buy something.

"It's... so... shiney..." Betty said, practically drooling at the thing.

"You know, I know what I like too." Libby said and Betty looked up at the girl, who has already taken off her shirt.

"And I would like you to get naked... now." Libby ordered and Betty obeyed. She pulled up her dress, unhooked her bra, and just to tease Libby, she turned around and took off her underwear; bending all the way over to give her a sweet view. Libby smiled and didn't hesitate to shove two fingers into her new toy.

"Ah!" Betty gasped as Libby thrusted her fingers.

"Man, you are tight." Libby said and she pushed two more fingers in her.

"I can fix that." Libby said and Betty moaned.

"Yes, ma'am." Betty said and Libby spanked Betty with her other hand.

"Call me mistress." Libby ordered.

"Okay." Betty panted as Libby took out her fingers. But then Betty felt the fake cock against her crotch.

"Okay, what?" Libby teased and Betty hesitated.

"O-okay..." Betty started and Libby started pushing the dildo into Betty. Libby didn't actually have the other end within her, but she pushed the toy inside and enjoyed watching her.

"MMM~is~tress." Betty moaned in pleasure. Who knew hard and fast could beat slow and gentle?

"That's more like it." Libby said and she reached around and grabbed Betty's chest. Then she helped her new friend to stand back up again. Betty tightened her vagina to keep that big toy from sliding out. Once standing, Libby pushed her against the bed and Betty sat on it, it was then that she noticed that Libby still had her pants on.

"Mistress?" Betty asked and Libby chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's just that I enjoy the view." Libby said and she grabbed the exposed part of the toy and she started to thrust it. Betty gasped and mewled softly while Libby licked her companion's breast.

"Ahh." Betty moaned when Libby reached down and pinched her clit. Betty didn't think it fair to be enjoying all this alone so she leaned forward and kissed Libby. This action shocked Libby's system. Cindy never kissed her without force and Libby pushed her tongue into Betty's mouth. They were consumed with this kiss, and it really got Libby hot. She pulled away and slipped off her jeans, which made Betty smile.

"Permission to act freely?" Betty asked and Libby blinked and nodded.

"Why not." Libby said and Betty patted the spot beside her.

"Please sit next to me Mistress, and I'll make you feel good." Betty purred and Libby's smile grew. Libby sat beside Betty and she traced the outline of Libby's underwear.

"These are so cute. Later you have to tell me where you got them." Betty said and she went ahead and leaned Libby back.

"But for now, they are in my way, mistress." Betty said and she pulled the panties off.

Libby gasped when she felt Betty's lips on her crotch. She slowly spread her legs to give the girl more access. Betty wasn't about to get shy. She softly spread Libby's pussy and drove her tongue deep within her. She thrusted her tongue in and out, something her ex always liked. Libby shuddered at this sensation. The thought of what Betty was doing disgusted her, but the feeling was actually quite nice. Betty rubbed Libby's clit with her fingers and felt Libby tighten around her tongue.

"Fuck, I thought you would be more timid." Libby said and Betty chuckled and pulled away.

"You should know that the surface is only skin deep." Betty said and Libby rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Libby said and Betty chuckled at hearing her say this again.

"But I think this here..." Betty rubs Libby's clit some more.

"Is a bit more neglected." Betty said and she licked around the bulb twice and then over it once. She repeated this several times, and it drove Libby crazy. She wasn't sure if it was an actual technique, but who cares. When Libby started moaning louder, Betty sucked the clit which earned a jump from Libby. Betty sucked, and licked the clit within her mouth gently, so it wouldn't hurt Libby. Soon this made Libby moan with delicious pleasure, and that made Betty very happy. When she could see that Libby was getting close enough to climax, she stopped sucking the clit. Instead she stabbed it with her tongue repeatedly and she slipped a finger within Libby's moist area. The crazed woman didn't last long. Libby found herself grabbing a fistful of Betty's hair and pushing her against her pussy until she climaxed.

"I hope you enjoyed my work mistress." Betty said and Libby could hardly form a sentence. She has never had an orgasm that intense before.

"Perhaps I could do more for you Mistress." Betty said, and she moved up Libby's body.

"I can make you feel even better." Betty said and she kiss Libby's body as she climbed her. Once at her face, Betty kissed Libby's lips and she grabbed the toy that was in between her legs still, and rubbed the head against Libby's snooch.

"Madame, you flatter me." Libby said and Betty pushed the toy down to Libby's entrance.

"I'd like to do more then flatter." Betty said and Libby wrapped her legs around Betty and forced her forward. Libby's pussy was so wet that the one push placed almost the whole toy inside her. Betty gasped, and Libby looked at her.

"You look nervous." Libby stated and Betty blushed.

"I haven't used something like this before." Betty said and Libby smiled.

"Then perhaps your mistress should take over." Libby leaned up until they were both in an odd sitting position, and Libby tighten around her end and pushed against Betty. Betty gasped again, and Libby smiled.

"Take my hands." Libby said, and Betty obeyed.

"Now lean onto your back." Libby said, which was obeyed.

"Now we intertwine our legs." Libby said.

"And now, we both should have the power to fuck the other." Libby said. She actually forgot where she saw this position, but she had always wanted to try it with Cindy. Though this seems to require more mutual trust, so she never did it.

"O-okay, mistress." Betty said and then Libby started to move. She practically used her whole body to move against Betty and away. Once she sensed what Libby was doing, Betty herself, mimicked her movements. She groaned and moaned and purred alongside Libby. They both enjoyed how warm and soft the other was. Betty couldn't believe she let all of this happen. What was wrong with her? But she loved it too. She loved talking to Libby, listening to Libby, kissing her, and now fuck/being fucked by her.

"Oooooh, Gooooood." Betty said and she tightened her grip on Libby's hand. This all felt like such a rush. She was way too turned on, and so, Betty quickly came.

"Heh, down already. Just hold on a second." Libby said and she leaned up again, and sat in her knees.

"I just need a little more." Libby said and she started to thrust into Betty quickly; and this sudden change, in not only pace, but direction, made Betty want to scream in pleasure. Libby moaned with her, and she squeezed Betty's big fat chest that just bounced for her. Libby thrusted up so that Betty's hips could be in the air more, and to help keep them there, Betty then wrapped her weak legs around Libby's waist. Betty could feel herself tightening around the toy, with a great pressure behind it.

 _It can't be possible can it? How can I be ready to cum once again? But, damn, is it sooooo goooooood._

Betty thought as Libby felt her own orgasm coming, she thrusted even faster and harder. This tipped Betty over the edge and pushed her to have her second orgasm. As Betty's body shook uncontrollably, Libby did what she could to thrust her fastest and her hardest. Betty's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body continued to shake. Forcing Betty to keep her orgasm aroused Libby, and then Libby climaxed and finally she clasped. Betty needed to recover from this new experience, and Libby could see that.

"That was great, sweetie." Libby said and Betty managed a small smile.

"Th...ank you... tress..." Betty panted outand Libby gently took the toy out of both of them. Betty hissed in pain a little, bit otherwise, she could barely move. She was spent, and tired, and satisfied.

"I think that I should probably get you some water." Libby said and Betty didn't even notice her words. She could fall asleep after all that, and all she needed was for Libby to come back to her.

But Libby had some other plans. She slipped on her jeans and her shirt, it covered her body, and that's all that she needs. Then she quietly grabbed a metallic object from her purse and she exited the room. Libby felt like she was in love, but she wasn't single. So she had to fix that. She turned and walked straight for Cindy's room.

Funny thing was that, the only reason her toy was in her bag, was for emergency sex at school. Heck, that's why her purse didn't burn in the fire. But she snuck in school for this toy because she wanted to use in on Cindy, if she had time after Nick. Of course, if he didn't obey her orders, then Libby would have gladly given pegging a try.

"J.N." Millie hissed into her walkie-talkie.

"What is it M and B?" Jimmy asked and Millie panted.

"That's the thing. I can't find B! I have been looking everywhere." Millie said and Jimmy paused.

"Where was the last place you **did** see them?" He asked and Millie sighed.

"In the cafeteria. They ate a meal together, and I got food too. They must have left when I was eating, so I have no idea where they both are." Millie said, worried that Betty would be in some Grave Danger.

"Oh, great. We need to be careful. If this is a second search and rescue, then Libby could potentially hurt Betty before she gets to Cindy." Jimmy said and Millie tried to steady her breath. She couldn't afford to alarm the staff. If everyone started looking for her, not only would that tip Libby off, but they could accidentally tell her why they were looking for her.

And where was Libby?

Libby didn't know what had happened to Sasha, Adam, or Nick. But she walked slowly when she saw no one outside Cindy's room. She glanced around, wondering where everyone had gone.

 _Is it possible that Nick has finished and so Cindy's parents went back to work?_

Libby wondered and she glanced in the hospital room, which was dark and the door was cracked open.

 _If he had finished, then there would be no reason for them or Nick to stay._

Libby thought. And then something caught her eye. On the ground, next to the wall, there was some red spots on the ground. She knelt down beside them and she could simply smell the iron from it.

"Blood. Odd, it looks thin. Traditionally when I cut Cindy, it seems thicker. Huh, maybe it's just me." Libby said and she stood up and looked at the door.

"Now, or never." Libby said and she entered the room. She didn't bother to flip on the light, because she wasn't going to be there long. She walked right up to the bed, taking deep breaths through her nose so that she wouldn't be panting.

"Cindy, I love you." Libby said and tears started to form in her eyes.

"But now I have someone else, and I'm going to be with them." Libby said and she went to touch the bed, but then decided not to.

"I know you never wanted this life. And that's why I'm going to let you go." Libby let the tears fall down her face as she pulled her knife out from her pocket.

"I'm breaking up with you." Libby said and she rose her hands up and clenched the knife tightly. She crashed the knife down against the bulges on the bed, and her breath hitches when she saw the red. Then to make sure that Cindy dies, she twisted the knife, and then pulled it out.

Libby stood there, taking in the actions she had just done, and she could barely look at the staining sheets beside her. She closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of blood drip off her knife.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Glop.

Libby blinked and she looked at her knife. Then she rose it up to her face and she couldn't smell iron, but she did smell tomatoes.

"What?" Libby commented and she looked at the bed, and she tore off the covers. There on the bed were a few pillows and several packets on top of each one.

"Ketchup?!?" Libby screamed and then the door to the room slammed open and there stood Jimmy with some policeman and Libby froze.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I have to put you under arrest for attempted murder." Detective Martin said and Libby chose to bite her tongue. She knew this looked bad, but if she kept her head down and went quietly, then perhaps she and her lawyer can come up with a story to prevent her from going to jail.

Jimmy was surprised at how easily she went and knew that something must be off. He radioed the crew and told them Libby was arrested and that everyone could see her leave up front. It was a slow walk to the police car, but Libby gasped when the door opened.

"Dad?" She asked and her father gave her a weak smile.

"Looks like we both needed to be better people." He said as the Detective shut the door. Libby huffed and she stared at the hospital and blinked at what she saw. Jimmy, Sheen, Amber, Betty's ex, and some boy all stood there, watching her. Had she been set up? And if she had, was Betty been a part of all this?

And right at that moment, Betty ran out of the hospital, her clothes wrinkles, and her hair a mess, and she was holding Libby's purse. Seeing her hurt Libby, because not only did Betty trick her, but she also looked so hurt. Betty was panting from her run, but nearly bursted into tears when Libby was being taken away. This was all so confusing, and Libby had to look away. Otherwise she would cry more.

"Hey, Jimmy?" Sheen asked and Jimmy turned to him.

"Yeah." Jimmy said and Sheen hesitated.

"Well, I don't get it. If Cindy wasn't in her room at all... then where is she?" Sheen asked and Jimmy smiled.

"Ok, everyone. Follow me." Jimmy said simply and he entered the hospital. They turned a few corners and down a few halls, but eventually Jimmy gestures into a room and all but Simon looked in.

"Oh, Visitors." Simon's grandfather said excitedly and Cindy looked up from their game of checkers.

"Hey, Jimmy." Cindy said, she was stuck in her wheel chair, but Jack stood right beside her just in case she needed anything.

"Everything taken care of?" Jack asked and Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah." Jimmy said and Cindy blinked.

"What do you mean by that?" Cindy asked and Jimmy walked over and held her hand.

"You know what? Let's just enjoy the moment." Jimmy said, and they both smiled at each other.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Note: This is a religious chapter. And I do welcome all to read it, and I hope that you enjoy it. Though if you would be more comfortable skipping this chapter, then I understand. God bless you.

Chapter 42,

One of Sasha's clients was in a wheelchair, and loved to race. So she ordered a wheelchair in order to race him. Jack was able to use this wheelchair for Cindy. Her knee did need surgery, and despite the fact that most people stay in the hospital for two or three days afterwards, she was able to go to church the next day.

Church. Sunday. A day of the week that Jimmy traditionally hated, because he wasn't very religious to begin with. But his mother makes him go, and he does his best to be on his best behavior there. After all, he loves his mother, and he knows that she only wants what's best for him. Though his behavior is for the people at church.

"Mom, please. I highly doubt any of my friends are going to church today." Jimmy tried to reason as his mother ran a brush through his hair.

"I don't care, you're going to church." Judy said and Jimmy scoffed.

"You don't care? Mom, Cindy-"

"I know!" Judy screamed. Jimmy was fighting a lot harder and longer today, and she was sick of it. Her outburst made Jimmy stare at her. Typically she was really good about keeping her anger in check.

"Jimmy." She said with a sigh.

"I know you are not a believer. And I pray that you will be one day. For, you see, Jesus is wanting you to come home to him. He wants the ultimate key to your heart, and access in all of your life. And my heart does go out to Cindy, and Carl. But Jimmy..." Judy paused to get down on her knees and eye-to-eye with Jimmy.

"I want you to have a relationship with God. I want him to be your best friend who you do everything with. And I know that most Christians can be raised in the church and not raised in Jesus. Because our definition of 'following Christ' can be different then what it actually is. So I am making you go to church, so that you can learn about Jesus. To learn about him, so that hopefully you will one day know him. And though knowledge about someone is different then knowing them... heh... I figured a detail-oriented person like yourself could respect that." Judy said and Jimmy twisted his lips.

"Fine, I'll go to church." Jimmy said reluctantly.

Sheen, his sister and Mr. Estevez left their house early. Sheen has gotten to know Amber at the dance on Friday, and Harp enjoyed watching them. Amber was such a sweet girl, and polite. So you can imagine his surprise when Harp asked her what church she goes to, and she told him that her family didn't go to church. Sheen was the one who invited Amber to their church, and she was hesitant. Harp told her that if it was a problem, then they could give her a ride.

"Sheen, I am glad that you have found a sweet girl. Though I hope that you do not rush your hopes like before." Harp said, learning long ago to never mention Libby's name.

"Yeah, I know that I need to work on that." Sheen said and soon they drove up to the address Amber wrote down for him.

"Do you want me to walk up with you?" Mr. Estevez asked and Sheen bit his lip.

"Yes, please." He said nervously. So leaving the car running for sweet Mavis, the two walked up to the house and rang the bell. A man came to the door, but left the screen door closed while he glared at the pair.

"So you're the pushy Christians forcing my daughter to sell her soul to a fake God, huh?" The man said and Harp was so thrown by this, that he took a step back.

"Sir, we are simply hoping to give her a ride to the church. And I am not on trial for my faith, so I would appreciate it if you didn't insult me or my boy." Harp said calmly, and the man looked down at Sheen.

"So... Sheen..." The man said glaring at the young individual, and Sheen swallowed.

"I hear that you saved my daughter." The man said, dropping his anger, but staying neutral.

"Oh, I didn't do much, sir. I just hate it when people bully others." Sheen said and the man took a deep breath.

"I nearly lost it when I saw her that night. Broken glasses an all... my wife is smart enough to buy a backup pair, but I still got pissed." The man crossed his arms and then he finally smiled at Sheen.

"Thank you." He said and Sheen blinked.

"Oh, uh, n-no worries." Sheen said and the then man looked at Harp.

"The only reason I'm allowing my daughter to go to church with you two is because of that. I don't believe in your God, but perhaps if your boy is ok... then maybe your church is too..." The man turned to some sound, and soon Amber showed up in a flattering white Easter dress.

"Hi, Sheen." She said, and he father opened the screen door for her.

"Wow... You look really pretty." Sheen said and Amber looked down at her dress.

"Mom told me that girls are required to wear dresses to church. And I don't have many dresses, so I hoped that this was ok." Amber said and Sheen smiled.

"Ok doesn't even begin to describe you." Sheen said and then Amber's father cleared his throat.

"Amber, remember. You can always call us to pick you up if you don't like it." He said and Amber nodded.

"I know dad. I love you." Amber said and then she grabbed Sheen's hand and they went over to Harp's truck.

"Love you too sweetie." The man said silently, and Harp glanced at him, then walked over to his truck too.

Carl was out of the hospital, and was actually ok. He did need to sit on a special donut shaped pillow to help his tailbone heal, but other then that, he felt great.

"Honey, I made you your favorite breakfast." Mrs. Wheezer said and Carl cheered.

"Yay, mom your the best." Carl said and she pinched his cheek.

"Honey, stop that. He's been through enough." Mr. Wheezer said and she waved him off.

"I can't help it. Our son is a hero. He sacrificed his needs for someone else and helped to put five people in jail." She said and Carl sat on his pillow.

"Ma, stop your embarrassing me." Carl said, though he loved the attention.

"Embarrass, nothing. Just wait until people get a look at you. My baby, the hero!" Mrs. Wheezer cried. Carl laughed at his mom and grabbed his emergency inhaler.

Simon and Millie actually live right next to each other. And they drove their families crazy because they would go to the windows and make faces at each other. Simon would puff up his cheeks and Millie would stick out her tongue. Simon would bulge his eyes, and Millie would roll her eyelids back.

"Simon, please." His mother groaned.

"You see her at school and at church, can't you give it a break?" His father said and he sighed and turned to Millie and shrugged. She understood, and she ran to make a bowl of cereal.

"Simon, your relationship with your girlfriend is very cute, but please, we should be taking church seriously." His older sister, Sarah, said.

"Come on. We always do this." Simon said and Sarah sighed and went over to him.

"I know. I know. But mom and dad are on edge." Sarah said and Simon blinked.

"What happened?" He asked and Sarah paused.

"The hospital called this morning. Papa is having trouble breathing today, so Nonna is skipping church to be with him." Sarah said and Simon bit his lip.

"How is he?" He asked and Sarah shook her head.

"He hasn't been ok in a long time, and you know that." Sarah said and she sat on the couch and Simon sat next to her.

"Our family needs church." Sarah said, and there was something about the way she said that, which sent red flags up for Simon.

"You ok?" He asked and Sarah sighed.

"I know that it sounds horrible." Sarah glanced around, but her parents weren't in the room anymore.

"But as much as I want Papa to recover... a small part of me just... wishes that he would die already." Sarah said and Simon took a deep breath.

"Wanting suffering to end, is a very natural human emotion." Simon said, knowing that this feeling has probably bothered his sister for a long time.

"Sometimes you are wise beyond your years, dear brother." Sarah said with a small sniffle.

"Come on! Let's go!" Their mother cried from the garage and they sighed.

"We shouldn't keep her waiting." Sarah said and the two stood and walked away.

Betty was oddly quite. Her parents knew that her girlfriend dumped her. And they knew that she helped the police arrest a bunch of people. They didn't know that she had become intimate with Libby and was again hurt at losing another love. It was probably stupid to call what they had love, but Betty truly felt that way. But now Libby was arrested and Betty helped that happen. She didn't feel like eating, but she did a little for her folks.

"Betty, come on." Her mother pushed and Betty sighed.

"Mom, don't worry. I'll smile for church." Betty said, knowing how much her mother cares about other's opinions.

"Honey, I'm worried about you." She said and Betty glanced up from her plate.

"I'm fine." She said and her father refilled her glass of milk.

"Hon, you aren't fine. Heartaches can be hard and we understand that." He said and Betty's breath quicken and she stood up suddenly.

"Don't you two dare pretend that you understand what I'm going through." Betty said in a low tone and her parents blinked.

"We do understand." Her mother said and this made Betty cringe.

"We have been in other relationships and we know the pain of a breakup." She continued and her father nodded.

"Yeah, you act like your pain is so much worse then any other breakup on this planet." Her father said and Betty pushed her chair in, roughly.

"You didn't even care about my girlfriend!" Betty reminded them.

"You hated our relationship from the very beginning and only because of her gender. Has it ever occurred to you that she may have been a good influence on me! She was a good student, and polite to others, and respected my boundaries! If she were a male you would beg me to marry her!" Betty exploded finally. Her parents didn't know what to say. They never made the attempt to get to know Kala, even if they understood their daughter's sexuality.

"Betty, we just want what's best for you." Her father said and Betty let the tears fall down her face.

"Sometimes male genitalia is not the best thing for women." Betty stated and then she sighed.

"You know, if we keep talking like this, we will be late for church." Betty pointed out and she stormed out to the car, wiping her tears as she went.

Jack didn't need to buy a car for himself. Not when his cousin let him use the spare one for running errands. Outside of work, he took the bus home, and he didn't mind as long as he got to be with Cindy. But he had a few buddies at the VFW thanks to Sasha's famous temper. She would occasionally go there for some reason or other, so Jack would deliver cupcakes for them as a way to apologize. So when he needed to have a wheelchair accessible car for Cindy, he went to his friends, and was able to rent a van at a decent price. He parked it up front and he got Cindy.

"Wow, where did you find that?" Cindy asked once she saw it. And Jack smiled.

"Airmen Cooper from the VFW is letting me borrow this while he is on holiday." Jack said and Cindy smiled.

"You take such good care of me Jack." Cindy said. Jack got a quick run through of the chairlift and after a few hesitations, Cindy was in the van. Jack turned on the radio and they both laughed because the song on the radio was 'Put the Lime in the Coconut'.

"Oh, man. This was the last song we listened to together. Feels like a lifetime ago." Jack said and Cindy nodded. Since then, she got scarred, raped, sent to the hospital, and Libby got arrested.

"True." Cindy said and Jack drove them to the church. Once there, Jack lifted Cindy down and Carl ran over to them.

"Cindy!" Carl said and Cindy smiled.

"Hey, you're ok." Cindy said and Carl nodded.

"Yeah, well, better then you." Carl said and Cindy scoffed.

"I didn't get to see you yesterday because of what happened to you. I'm sorry my dad hurt you." Cindy said and Carl shrugged.

"I, uh... I'm fine, really. I get a really cool pillow though, so that's awesome." Carl said, showing her the pillow and she giggled at him.

"Come on, everyone. It sounds like the service has already started." Jack said and they entered the church. Once inside, Cindy spotted Simon and Millie, and she waved to them.

"You want to sit with your friends?" Jack asked and though Cindy wanted to say yes, she shook her head.

"I don't want the wheelchair to be in the middle of the isle. I'd rather be on the side. And that's where the choir sits during the sermon." Cindy said and Jack nodded.

"Welcome, brothers and sisters. Thank you for everyone's contributions in the collection plate, the church is grateful for it." The Chaplain said as Jimmy and his parents walked in. Despite being an only child, they were constantly late to church which Judy hated. Jimmy saw Sheen, Mr. Estevez and Amber in the front of the church; Carl sitting in the back with his folks; Betty was in the middle, but she wasn't sitting with her parents; for the first time he noticed Simon and Millie in the choir together; and finally he saw Cindy on the side of the church sitting next to Jack. As much as Jimmy wanted to sit next to Cindy, Judy dragged him down the middle of the church and sat in a decently populated area.

"Today, I will be reading a sermon entitled 'For Forgiveness Sake'." The Chaplain said and Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"In Luke 23:33-35, it says: When they came to the place called Skull, they crucified him there, along with the criminals - one on his right, the other on his left. Jesus said, 'Father, forgive them, for they do not know what they are doing.' And they divided up his clothes by casting lots. The people stood watching, and the rulers even sneered at him. They said, 'He saved others; let him save himself if he is God's Messiah, the Chosen One." The Chaplain paused to let this sink in.

"As I stand before you today, I can tell you that I have had to bandaged myself up when preparing to speak to you. We live in a world where we justify a lot of things. And as Christians we try to relate to others instead of translate the word of God to others. And it comes off as acceptance of sin in this world. Now this topic cuts deep because everyone wants to be forgiven, but few want to do the hard work of forgiving others. And I understand it is hard work; and it gets easy to push people away and even justify it. It gets easy to tell someone off, or to just let them go, because of the pain they're feeling. It's easier to forget instead of forgive and never notice we carry the weight of the incident, and the sin of harbored festering unforgivness in our hearts that damages our testimony, and becomes baggage that affects the lense of our emotions for everything we see and do... until we actually forgive. Not forgiving can even cloud your judgement. But staying true to the example of Christ in this moment can bring liberty in every way. The example of Christ is to speak on the scripture." The Chaplain took a drink of water. Jimmy took this moment to look at Cindy. After everything she has been through, the Chaplain had to pick today to preach about forgiveness? He had almost hoped for a sermon about eternal damnation for the wicked.

"My brothers and sisters... you are my family and so with a loving heart I ask you to take the focus off of yourself. 'But Chaplain I was wronged, I am hurt, I am the victim'. Friends you may have been wronged but you have also wronged someone else, at some time or other. In Romans 3:23 it reads, 'for all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God'. Therefore, you have misspoken, and you have judged, and you are in need of forgiveness. Instead of making yourself the victim, turn to God. Ask what would God want you to do? What does his word tell me to do? Jesus is the only one who can hold a grudge and he didn't. He asked his Father to forgive the ones who were killing him and his own people who had rejected him. Jesus never plays the victim. In fact he sets the example in this moment by making a way for you to be forgiven by taking on your sin and forgiving you in the process. Because to God... YOU are worth it." These words had really gotten to Cindy. She has been keeping a pleasant state because so many people rushed to her aid. Because of her, four people went to jail, and Carl got hurt. She didn't mean to cause a big fuss, and she certainly didn't feel as if she was worth it.

"We need to think about our new nature. We need to think about the things of God. We need to look at the situation through the eyes of Christ. Christ could have judged everyone. He could have issued the final Judgement on all who had sinned, for which he was being crucified for. Yet he took it. He took the judgmental eyes, the sneers and the humiliation of your sin. He did the hard work of taking on his role as the sacrificial lamb and set the example. If you are looking to the cross you have to come to terms with who you are. You have to admit some hard truths. Admit to God that 'I have been wrong in holding a grudge' and 'I have not been led by the Holy Spirit when I harbor anger' and 'I have miss-represented you by deliberately withholding forgiveness'." This was a bit hard for Betty to hear. She had gotten in a fight with her parents earlier and all she wanted to do was to run away from them. They could never accept her because it's not how they wanted her future to go. She was supposed to met a guy early in life, get pregnant, and get married. Most likely in that order. And she can't get pregnant by another girl, so her mother was terribly disappointed that she would never get a grandson. Her parents would have been happier if she were born a male. She knew it. But she can't help being born incorrectly. How could she forgive all of that?

"The only thing you can control is your response. And you are called to forgive and restore those who need forgiveness. When you have recognized that even though we have been wronged, ultimately we have not only wronged others, but God as well, by withholding forgiveness. When we refocus our hearts on the new nature that the Holy Spirit has placed within us, promoting us to self-evaluate our own actions against the standard of Christ, then we must do the work or restoration. When we forgive we have the power to restore someone. Just as Christ forgives us and has saved us from our sins against God. We must forgive our enemies and if they repent, restore them, just as Christ has done for us."

Sheen glanced at his father. They had found out last night that his mother's killer was arrested. Mr. Estevez was so emotional, but he remained strong for his kids. Though Sheen saw him when he was alone, praying. He thanked God for giving them the closure they wanted, and asked for this enemy to get what he deserved. Sheen understood that God wanted us to forgive their enemies, but to put that into practice was another story. It was hard to forgive a killer.

"Jesus did that for us, and all we can say is 'but they wronged me, they sneered at me, and they kicked me when I was down'. Yet your responsibility does not change. Let me read this verse again. Luke 23:35... The people stood watching, and the rulers even sneered at him. They said, 'he saved others; let him save himself if he is God's Messiah, the Chosen One.' But it's hard." Simon looked down at his hands. He knew that Jesus had the power to save himself, and yet he died for us. So that we could live. That alone must have been hard. After all, Jesus had parents, and siblings. If he wasn't going to save his own life for himself, then surely he would do it for his family. Imagine how Mary must have felt to watch her son being tortured, ridiculed and humiliated and for him to just take it. Simon knew that his parents would want him to fight back, and stand up for himself. Perhaps Mary had to be held back as she watched this. It's only natural for a mother to want to protect her kid. Although, maybe Mary understood that by watching her son die, she was watching him stand up for every soul to ever exist. Maybe she cried her eyes out, wishing the world would just leave him alone. Simon and his family were watching his grandfather die, and it's really hard. Cancer isn't pretty, but it's hard to compare that to the brutality of man.

"Oh, Chaplain, they started it, what if they do it again?" The Chaplain took a sip of water.

"I didn't hear Jesus giving these excuses when on the cross. Jesus faced death because of your sin, not his own. Jesus was faithful to the Father and did what you couldn't do for yourself. He forgave you and represented the penalty and risk God takes, by doing so. And there are risks in forgiveness. You may get hurt again or you may even be rejected. However the act of restoration is an act that the person you are forgiving cannot do for themselves. You have all the power to restore the unforgiven. Let's try an example of this. Say a spouse cheats. The one who forgives has the power of restoration, and the forgiven had to accept forgiveness and live a life of expression showing that they understand the forgiveness and restoration they were given. It is up to you to forgive and to truly mean it. It is the bigger responsibility. And why do we do this? Because the lesson of Forgiveness is rooted in love and an example of God's character ultimately displayed in Christ in the week of passion and day of resurrection." Jimmy couldn't deny that there was a lot of forgiving that needed to be done in that room. And wondered how his friends were feeling about all this.

"Jesus chose the cross. He chose the path of forgiveness. He chose God's Will over his own. He bled and died for you and your actions. He was beaten and broken because of everyone in this room. He took what was yours, just to give you what was rightfully his. Forgive others and die to self, just as Christ has done for you. Recognize that you are in need of forgiveness, just as much as the one who wronged you. Reflect on Christ's actions and his character. And live accordingly. And then, just like Christ restored us, restore those who cross you. Love them, forgive them. And you must remember what it means to be a Christian and forgive. Some people just don't know what they are doing, but you should. You should know enough spiritually, to live, love and forgive." Carl looked around at his friends. He can feel his heart going out to them. He did think that this sermon was good, though. And he wondered if it was at all possible to get a copy of it from the Chaplain.

"God isn't going to ask you what was done to you and to harbor unforgivness in your heart. He is going to ask you why you didn't you forgive and love your enemies like he asked you to. And you can't say that no one told you. You can't say that the Holy Spirit didn't speak to you and nudge you towards forgiveness. Do not fight the Holy Spirit. Give in, Give up, and let God show up in you. Now, my time is almost up, but let me leave you with a question. I know I may have upset someone in this room. I know that some are chewing on something that they haven't let go. But my question is: Are we not Christians? Are we not striving to be Christ-like?" The Chaplain paused to let this sink in.

"Take the next step. Seek out that person and that event in your heart and mind that is offensive to you and forgive the person and let the event go." Some music started to play.

"Focus on Christ, not your past." A woman starts singing softly.

"Focus on Christ, not your anger." Millie, Simon and other members of the choir chimed in.

"Focus on Christ, not how you have been wronged." The Chaplain walks down the center of the church.

"Just love, forgive, and move on. Amen. And God bless." The Chaplain smiled at everyone and the congregation started to collect their stuff. Millie looked at Simon, noticing that his singing wasn't very loud. Simon looked at Cindy, wondering if the sermon was too much for her. Cindy was staring at Jimmy, partly because she was grateful to have a friend like him, and partly wondered why he would help her after years of her mistreating him. Jimmy had his attention on Sheen; after such a long time, his family can finally get closure, but it may have opened up old wounds. Sheen looked over at Amber, her new glasses would be a small reminder to Sheen that we should all be aware of just how lost a person can get. Amber looked at the back of the Church and saw Carl holding his special pillow. She wondered if Carl is angry at Cindy's father, and how he got hurt. But Carl gazed at Betty, hoping she wasn't too upset. Carl had heard all about Betty's ex on Friday, but he sensed that she was feeling even worse today. And as for Betty, she found herself looking at Millie. She recalled the way Millie argued with her yesterday, replaying the breakup with her actual girlfriend. That was Millie's idea, though. But seeing her, made Betty think of Libby. As wrong as it was, Betty missed her. And she wanted to be with her again.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 43,

The prison was a wild place, but it was good that Libby was as tough as she was. Though most didn't want her sexually because of her age, they still enjoyed grabbing her when they could. They wanted to see the fresh blood squirm. But the thing that these prisoners didn't expect, was that her crimes where much more serious then theirs were. Libby was in jail with people who robbed stores, committed fraud, and stolen identities. The few women she met got arrested for prostitution. She was the only one there for rape and attempted murder. Which made her glad that she still lived in a town as small as Retroville.

A simple man, who was only three years older then her, was the first to mess with her. He got arrested for stealing paintings from the museum and replacing them with his copies. He saw in the cafeteria and smiled widely. He had only been there a few months, but he felt like he dominated the prison. So when he walked up to Libby, he thought that he would lay down the law for her in order to help her out.

"Hey, darlin'." He muttered as he slid right next to her. She glanced at him, but did nothing but eat her mashed potatoes.

"Nice apple, sugar." He said and he took it off her tray. Libby didn't want to pick a fight. She was only in here until her lawyer got her out. No reason she had to become friends with anyone here.

"You sure are silent. But that's fine with me. I dated me a mute girl once and it's was great. Especially when she sucked me off." The boy said, and he bit the apple. Libby really started to get ticked off.

"I bet you can honey-suck-le pretty nice huh?" He said, and he swallowed. But as he swallowed, Libby karate chopped his throat, which made him choke. The apple got stuck in his throat and Libby did what she did best... play innocent.

"Help! Somebody help, he's chocking!" Libby stood up, and pulled the asshole to his feet. Then she weakly gave him the Heimlich, because she wanted him to suffer. Her display got the attention of the police officers and one of them ran over to them.

"You're doing that wrong, let me." He said and Libby let go of him, and stood next to them.

"My gosh, he just ate his apple and talked! Then he stopped because he was choking, please save him!" She pleaded and the officer hit the man's chest not once, not three times, but six times before the man spat up the apple.

"Gah!" He cried, as he still struggled to breathe properly.

"Choking is a serious thing, son. We should probably take you down to the infirmary. They'll want to look at your throat and lungs." The officer said, putting the criminal on the back. The man looked at Libby with daggers in his eyes.

"Bitch." He wispered, but he wanted to scream it for all to hear. She caused him to choke, and he knew it.

"Nice to know, you haven't changed much." A familiar voice said and Libby turned around to see Nick. She wasn't the only rapist in here after all.

"You think that jail is gonna change me?" Libby asked and Nick shrugged.

"It can change a lot of people. I mean we are only in here until our trails. What are the chances that all of us are going to stay in here?" Nick said and Libby paused. Perhaps one friend who wouldn't underestimate her would be nice.

"Yes... our trails... I have already called my lawyer, but she is out of town. I think that they have already started the trail for Sasha and Adam. They are being brought up on child abuse charges." Libby said and the two sat down at the table.

"Yeah, since we got arrested at the same time, I'm actually sharing a room with Adam. I never knew him that well, but he sure is a chatterbox." Nick said, and then he rolled his eyes.

"And you know how the idiot got caught? He started chasing two random kids who were having a water balloon fight. He caught the fat one and started spanking him so furiously that the Detective found him and arrested him." Nick said and Libby shook her head.

"That is disappointing. I'm not sharing a room with Sasha, but we did get fingerprinted together. Turns out her cousin ratted her out and after years of employment despite his lackluster service." Libby said and Nick shrugged.

"I'm starting to learn that whoever worked for the Vortex's must have had a lot of self control." Nick said and Libby rolled her eyes.

"Hon?" A voice behind her say and she turned around to see her father.

"What do you want? I don't have any alcohol." Libby said and he glanced away.

"I know I deserve worse then that. But I also know that I should have been a better father to you. I just hope that one day you can forgive me." He said and Libby almost spat on him.

"You're my dad. So I suppose that technically I will always love you to some degree. But I don't see why I should forgive you. You hurt me. And maybe you should live with that pain." Libby said crossing her arms.

"Well, I'm going to at least try to be a better father for you. To help you through this and maybe even get you out." Her father said and Libby couldn't look at him.

How could she forgive him. Why? And what makes him think that's he can be a better person now? To be nice and sweet, and honorable, well tough. Isn't too late for that? But... for so long Libby has gotten use to how her father had given up on life. And he barely made an attempt at work. Now, going through withdrawal, and thrown in jail. Now he wants to try?

"Maybe." Libby said. At least he wanted to try, now. But this seemed to give her father hope, and he gave her a sad smile. A policewoman walked over to them.

"Miss Libby Vortex, it would appear that you have a visitor." She said and Libby blinked.

"Now?" Libby blinked and she nodded.

"Yes. Some woman came in and asked for you." She said and Libby stood up. She wasn't that hungry anyways.

"Must be my lawyer, then." Libby muttered and her father twitched.

"So you called her then?" He asked and Libby put her hands on her hips.

"Who else would I ask? There is not another lawyer who would fight harder for me, then she would." Libby said and her father held up his hands in defense.

"I understand, I just don't like it." He said and Libby glared at him.

"Well, I don't understand you." Libby simply said and she walked out of the cafeteria.

She was escorted down a few halls and into a public area. This had chairs where criminals could sit down with their friends and loved ones without walls. Libby was expecting the room with chairs and the telephones. Talking behind a glass wall, kind of thing. But you can imagine Libby's surprise when she saw a familiar face, but it wasn't her lawyer.

"Betty?" Libby asked and Betty gave her a shy smile.

"Libby." She said, and the other sat down.

"Does anyone know that you're here?" Libby asked and Betty thought about it.

"Well, there is the guard over there. The person I think was the warden. A policeman, the bus driver, the person who sold me the bus ticket." Betty said and Libby rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I mean your friends and family." Libby said and Betty sighed.

"No. I got in a bit of a fight with my parents, so that's not great. And I was sure that my friends would try to talk me out of it." Betty said and Libby eyed her.

"Makes sense. I mean, weren't you one of the jerks to help set me up and throw me away." Libby said, still hurt.

"It started off as a favor, I guess. Someone asked me to distract you for a period of time." Betty admitted and Libby crossed her arms.

"And you certainly did that." Libby said and Betty took a deep breath.

"Listen, the breakup may have been staged, but the rest of it was true." Betty said and Libby rolled her eyes.

"How can I believe that? I mean, the story about a girl putting on lipstick, the bit about your friend, and the mistress thing... How can I trust any of it?" Libby said and Betty bit her lips. Not knowing if it would work, she reached over, grasped Libby's hands, pulled it close and she kissed the top of it.

"The rest of it was true." She repeated and Libby felt her words catching in her throat. It was the same loving feeling she had when she really got to know Betty.

"I... um... oh..." Libby groaned and she then pulled Betty's hand to her and kissed the top of it.

"I can't stay mad at you, even though I want to be." Libby said and Betty chuckled.

"I have never met someone like you before." Betty said and Libby chuckled.

"Good, because you ain't never had a friend like me." Libby said and Betty laughed at her reference.

"I love Robin Williams." Betty said and Libby smiled.

"You know, he acted in a movie called The Birdcage. He played a gay man who had to pretend to be straight for his son." Libby said and Betty leaned forward.

"Sounds dramatic." Betty said and Libby chuckled.

"Not really, his son gets engaged and he wants to help his son make a good impression on the in-laws." Libby said and Betty giggled.

"Oh, I would love to see that with you." Betty said and Libby sighed.

"I would love to see anything with you." Libby said, and she leaned forward and gave her new girlfriend a kiss.

"Hey, knock it off you two! We have places for stuff like that, and it's not here." A policeman said, hitting his baton on the metal trash can.

"Heh, I bet he'll masterbate on that later tonight." Betty purred and Libby nodded.

"I can't say I blame him." Libby retorted and Betty giggled.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 44,

After church, Harp took the kids out for burgers. His cousin opened this place years ago, but many locals didn't know about it. Harp's cousin, Timothy, blamed it on the racist advertising company. Saying that the woman in charge of his restaurant hated Mexicans. But when Harp asked his cousin why he thought that, the only thing Timothy could say was that she was white. Which it is racist to believe others of different colors are racist, but Harp didn't want to have that argument again.

"Tim! Timmy-boy, I got Sheen and a guest." Harp called as he poked his head behind the counter. Harp tried to obey the sanitation laws, so he stayed where the customers are. Unless he needed to glove up and help, but that was different.

"Harp, how many times have I told you to call me Timothy? Tim and Timmy make me sound like a grade schooler." Timothy walked up, drying his hands, and Harp rolled his eyes.

"Lots of adults named Timothy go by Tim." Harp pointed out, and Timothy shrugged.

"I know that, and that's fine for them. I just don't like it, and I wish that you would respect that." Timothy said and Harp chuckled.

"Fine, cousin." He said and Timothy turned to the children.

"Hello, Sheen. You look taller. And little Elizabeth. Becky, you get more beautiful the more I see you." Timothy said and the two chuckled.

"And Harp, it would seem like you have more children. What's your name, Little-in?" Timothy asked and Amber blushed.

"Oh, I'm just Amber." She said, and Timothy smiled.

"Well, Just Amber, I hope that you brought your appetite. I sometimes let Harp and the kids try new creations. Desserts and appetizers, small things, of course. But first, I suppose that I need to feed you all. Burgers?" He asked and the children nodded, enthusiastically.

"Alright, go ahead and relax at the counter." Timothy said, and the children went over to the stools.

"Hey, Harp. I heard that the police finally caught the asshole that killed your wife." Timothy said and Harp sighed heavily.

"It has been so long. It's nice to know that there is justice for Maria. It's just been so long since the accident. I can move on now, but I almost feel like... I don't know... like I'm reliving her dead a bit. If that makes any sense." Harp said, rubbing the back of his neck. Timothy snapped at one of his waiters and pointed at the children so that their orders could be placed.

"I think that anything you feel is normal, Harp. Who can really tell you how you should feel with this? Granted, the way that you handle your pain... that's a different story." Timothy said and Harp sighed.

"I try to be strong for the kids. But I don't know what to tell them. The Bible tells us to forgive those who hurt us. So I tell them that. The trial for him starts tomorrow, and all I can do is take my children down to see him convicted." Harp said and a look of mischief crossed Timothy's face.

"Well... technically it isn't the only thing you can do." Timothy said and Harp eyed him cautiously.

"What are you talking about?" Harp asked and Timothy looked at the children talking.

"Well, you're friends with the warden, right? You're the one who fixed/replaced all of the air conditioning units in the prison." Timothy pointed out and Harp shrugged.

"They were old. And the summer was at record heat. They got overworked and broke down. I did my job." Harp said and Timothy hesitated.

"If you're friends with the warden... then you could talk to this guy... alone." Timothy said and Harp's eyes widened.

"Are you talking about beating this guy up?" Harp whispered and Timothy nodded.

"I can't do that?" Harp said and Timothy looked at him.

"Why not? Weren't you a champion boxer in school? He won't last a round against you." Timothy said and Harp shook his head.

"There are laws against this sort of thing. Cruel and unusual punishments can get people thrown in jail. And I have kids, they need me." Harp said, and Timothy nodded.

"They need a father who is willing to stand up for their children. And I think those laws are solely for people working with the prisoners." Timothy said and Harp paused.

"Standing up for someone doesn't mean fighting, or shooting fish in a barrel." Harp said and Timothy saw that the burgers got delivered to the kids.

"I don't know how long trials normally last, but the guy is caught. There is probably lots of evidence tying him to the scene. His trial is tomorrow, and Texas has the death penalty. If you don't confront him tonight, then you never will." Timothy and Harp stared at empty space. Timothy reached into the kitchen and pulled a set of fries for his cousin.

"I know that you are a good man, Harp. I can watch the kids, while you go down. And lots of people get hurt in jail." Timothy said and Harp watched him walk away.

At the jail, Tavon Folfax was sitting in his cell. He looked out the window, and watched as birds flew, and cars honked, and music was heard in the distance. Was it odd that everything seemed so much happier now. It was almost enough to make him cry. Tavon was being punished for his crime, and that was a lot easier then the guilt that he lived with for years.

He didn't have much entertainment in jail, as it should be. But there was a library, and he checked out a book to read. The librarian was nice and kind. Even choosing to call the inmates 'patrons' to keep the spirits high. Tavon decided to check out a beat up copy of Mastering the Art of French Cooking. If there was one thing he wanted to do before he died, it was to learn how to cook. Every fiber in his being told him that he was going to die. Admitting what he did would surely do that.

"Tavon Folfax." A person said and Libby's father sat up, and instead of seeing the normal guard, he saw an older man in a expensive looking suit.

"Come with me." The man said, and Tavon didn't argue. The man escorted Tavon down to an isolation chamber, covered in padding so the prisoners couldn't hurt themselves. Tavon got stepped inside and saw a man about his age.

"I think this one is taken." Tavon says to the man, who closes the door anyways.

"Five minutes, starting now." The man in the suit said and he walked away.

"Did you even stop?" Tavon turned to the man in the cell.

"What?" Tavon asked, and then this man punched him.

"God!" Tavon shouted and he rubbed his cheek.

"Don't take the lord's name in vain." This man said calmly, but Tavon knew he was angry.

"Now, did you even stop?" This man asked again and Tavon took a deep breath, and braced himself.

"Stop, what?" He asked and the man punched him in the stomach.

"Maria Esteves!" The man shouted, and though Tavon was hunched over in pain, he knew this name with every fiber of his being.

"My Wife!" The man shouted, and Tavon looked up and stared at the man's face.

"I did." Tavon admitted, and it took all of his will power to straighten his back without throwing up.

"Why didn't you call for help?" Harp asked and Tavon sighed.

"I didn't know that she was hurt." Tavon said and Harp kicked Tavon's leg, which caused him to fall.

"How could you not know?" Harp asked and Tavon panted.

"I was drunk. And she stepped out of the car. I thought that she was ok." Tavon said and Harp's eyes watered.

"My family suffered because one man made a stupid decision." Harp whispered and Tavon looked away.

"No one should drink and drive. I know that now." Tavon said and Harp shook his head.

"Drunk driving is like unprotected sex. It could be your first time, or your 100th time, but it can ruin your life if it hasn't already." Harp said. It was something his mother use to tell him as a teenager. Seems fitting to say it now.

"What I did to you was wrong." Tavon said, and he sat up.

"Are you just realizing this now?" Harp asked.

"Listen. I understand what it's like to go through life feeling like half of you is... dead." Tavon said and Harp paused.

"It makes it hard for you to be there for your children. For your coworkers. And heck, even for yourself. And you deal with your anger and frustrations the best way that you know how." Tavon said, and he grunted as he stood back up again.

"You don't know me." Harp said and Tavon nodded.

"Correct, but I know that for the past decade and change, I haven't done the right thing. I drank, a lot. My wife left me, and I left my daughter to care for me. I barely attempted work, and when I did, I was drunk on duty and caused a bunch of accidents. If I wasn't employed by family, I would have lost that job years ago. Even then, most of the money I received was from the alimony checks my estranged wife sends." Tavon stepped forward, and Harp noticed that he wasn't handcuffed.

"So I don't know you. I don't know the specific details that you have gone through in this time... but I'm guessing that since you are here, you have been holding back on your anger. I'm willing to guess that you did this because you're a good father, better then I ever was." Tavon looked away, and Harp just stared.

"I shouldn't have been driving drunk. I should have seen the stop sign and stopped then. Not after hitting your wife." Harp's rage started to grow again.

"There is a lot of things I should have done. But as much as I want to, I can't change the past. All I can hope for is to help you now." Tavon said and Harp scoffed.

"How can you help me?" Harp asked and Tavon crosses his arms behind his back.

"By allowing you to vent your rage. I won't stop you." Tavon said, and he closed his eyes.

"Wait..." Harp muttered, confused.

"You want me to beat you up?" Harp asked and Tavon shrugged.

"Beat, kick, stab, cut, kill." Tavon said and Harp was still baffled.

"Why would you willingly take that?" Harp asked.

"Because once you do this to me, you can move on. You won't have to live with some pain you built up around me. And once you let go of your pain, you can be an even better father for your kids." Tavon said and then a thought occurred to him and he chuckled slightly.

"Besides..." Tavon opened one eye to look at Harp.

"Anything that you do to me, will be ten times kinder then anything I have already done to myself." Tavon said and he closed his eyes again.

Harp didn't know what to think. This man had permanently changed the future of his family. And yet he was standing there, peacefully accepting his fate, like some twisted parodical son?

Tavon heard footsteps and he cringed, but did his best to stay still. And then, he head something unusual. A door opening and closing. Tavon opened his eyes and looked around. The man had left.


End file.
